Caballeros de la Antigua República: Herejía en la Fuerza
by Spikis
Summary: Continuación del fic Caballeros de la Antigua República: Amanecer carmesí. 3963 años antes de la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte, las guerras mandalorianas amenazan con fragmentar la República Galáctica, mientras los caballeros jedi deben afrontar el regreso de los sith.
1. ¿Por qué luchamos? (Parte 1)

**IMPORTANTE**

**Antes de que empecéis a leer esta historia, comentar que es una continuación directa del fic Caballeros de la Antigua República: Amanecer Carmesí, que ya publiqué en esta web, por lo que antes de adentraros en esta historia (riesgo de spoilers), deberíais leer su primera parte.**

**Y a todos aquellos que seguisteis el fic, bienvenidos a esta nueva aventura que espero sea de vuestro agrado.**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy muy lejana...

**STAR WARS**

**HEREJÍA EN LA FUERZA**

_La guerra ha estallado en la República._

_El ejército mandaloriano ha conquistado_

_la mayoría de los planetas del borde exterior_

_y tiene bajo su control las principales rutas_

_comerciales de la galaxia, poniendo a la_

_República en una situación comprometida._

_Debido a este bloqueo comercial, muchos mundos _

_han optado por secesionarse de la República y_

_someterse voluntariamente al control de Mandalore,_

_cuyo poder supone ya una seria amenaza para la_

_supervivencia de la República._

_Mientras la galaxia se desmorona, en el alejado_

_mundo de Korriban, una Emperatriz ha reinstaurado _

_el antiguo Imperio Sith y declarado la guerra a_

_la Orden Jedi, dividida entre aquellos que_

_participan activamente en la guerra y los que_

_tratan de encontrar a Nomi Sunrider, cuyo_

_paradero aún se desconoce..._

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**¿POR QUÉ LUCHAMOS?**

* * *

**Órbita del planeta Togoria**

La corveta ligera corelliana de clase defender salió del hiperespacio a la hora acordada y se dirigió hacia la órbita baja del planeta Togoria. Togoria, que estaba situado en los territorios del Borde Exterior, era un mundo de densos bosques, pastos y colinas, que se mantenía al margen de la República y en donde los humanos no eran muy bien recibidos. En muchas cantinas se había escuchado más de una vez que los humanos requerían de invitación para poder poner sus pies en el planeta, a no ser que se estrellaran (lo cual estaba permitido sólo una vez). Togoria no destacaba por poseer una gran fuerza militar, pero sin duda, una pequeña nave con los distintivos de la República podría verse en serios problemas. La corveta encendió su baliza de localización a medida que se ubicaba en la órbita del planeta y redujo la intensidad de los motores al mínimo. En su interior, dos caballeros jedi enviados por el Consejo Jedi, en una misión de suma importancia para la Orden.

–¿Y ahora qué?

–Esperaremos.

Kona Anquard, un mon calamari que había sido nombrado caballero jedi hacía más de 10 años volvió a comprobar el ordenador de la nave, revisando las coordenadas que les habían transmitido hacía dos días estándar. Sentado en el asiento del piloto, tecleaba con precisión y tranquilidad en el viejo monitor de la cabina de la nave. Su compañero en aquella misión se llamaba Saquesh Dowmeia, un joven quarren que había sido nombrado recientemente caballero. El Consejo Jedi les había elegido a ambos para investigar a una organización trandoshana de traficantes de esclavos que operaban en diversos planetas del Borde Exterior. Los trandoshanos no destacaban por su discreción y los jedis dieron con ellos enseguida. Tras una larga charla en una sucia cantina de Tatooine, que les llevo hacia una nula obtención de información, los dos jedis decidieron negociar con sus sables de luz, lo cual terminó arrojando importantes resultados. Los trandoshanos salvaron sus vidas gracias a su espíritu cooperativo, pero no se libraron de terminar en una prisión de la República. La información obtenida puso a los dos jedis tras una nueva pista, la enésima acerca del paradero de Nomi Sunrider.

Un antiguo pirata espacial, ahora convertido en usurero y traficante de información, conocido como Soont Corrik en los bajos fondos de Nar Shaddaa, parecía poseer una valiosa información que estaba dispuesto a vender a los jedis por una suma desorbitada de créditos que le permitiese cambiar de identidad e iniciar una nueva vida en algún planeta del Núcleo. El humano había accedido a entrevistarse con los jedis, previo pago de parte de la cantidad acordada y en un planeta neutral, que no estuviese controlado por la República ni por los mandalorianos, que se rumoreaba que habían puesto precio a la cabeza de Soont Corrik. Los dos jedis habían acudido a la cita a la hora señalada, pero no había ni rastro del humano.

–Se retrasa. –dijo Saquesh mientras agitaba con nerviosismo sus tentáculos faciales. –No me gusta.

–Solo hay un par de naves en el sistema. En la otra cara del planeta...

El mon calamari guardó silencio cuando un punto rojo apareció en el monitor y empezó a parpadear. Una pequeña nave sin identificar estaba abandonando la atmósfera del planeta y se dirigía hacia la corveta corelliana.

–Ya iba siendo hora –dijo el quarren mientras se alisaba los pliegues de su capa y comenzaba a caminar hacia la escotilla auxiliar ubicada en la popa de la nave.

–Espera. – el mon calamari le hizo un gesto con la mano a su compañero para que se detuviera. –Esto no me gusta.

–El que suele tener siempre los malos augurios soy yo, Kona – respondió Saquesh mirando a través del transpariacero de la cabina. –Solo es un carguero ligero escasamente armado.

–Pero viene de Togoria. Un planeta prohibido para los humanos...

Tres luces más se encendieron en el monitor ubicado junto al timón y un sonido rítmico empezó a retumbar en la cabina, indicando la aparición de varias naves que abandonaban el planeta a gran velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia la corveta corelliana. La expresión del quarren cambió y entendió a qué se estaba refiriendo su compañero. Un humano no era bienvenido en Togoria. Allí no les gustaban los humanos, a no ser que los humanos pudiesen proporcionarles algo a cambio.

–¿Nos han vendido? –preguntó Saquesh.

–Eso me temo –respondió Kona Anquard mientras desviaba toda la energía a los motores principales y aferraba con fuerza el timón de la nave.

La corveta corelliana vibró cuando sus motores cobraron vida y se posicionó en un vector de huida mientras dos pequeñas naves togorianas se dirigían tras su estela y realizaban varios disparos que pasaron rozando el casco de la nave. La corveta era poco más grande que un carguero ligero, con una excelente maniobrabilidad y Kona Anquard era un gran piloto, por lo que sus enemigos no estaban en condiciones de causarles grandes problemas.

–¿Vamos a huir? –preguntó el quarren.

–Sí –respondió el mon calamari con tranqulidad, mientras giraba la nave para esquivar otros dos disparos.

–No creo que esas viejas naves nos pudiesen causar algún problema.

–Lo sé.

–Entonces, ¿por qué huimos?

–Porque ellos también lo saben. Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo, antes de que...

Kona Anquard lo vio antes de que los sistemas de la nave lo detectaran y dieran la voz de alarma. Lo vio salir del hiperespacio, justo frente a ellos, en un vector de intercepción. Algo enorme, majestuoso, que ninguno de ellos había visto jamás, excepto por los informes que habían recorrido la holored durante el último año. Aquella nave que había logrado atravesar las defensas de Taris y que la prensa le había puesto el nombre de destructor estelar. Aquella nave estaba allí, frente a ellos, ahora.

–El_ Lamento de los inocentes_ –dijo Saquesh en voz baja desde el asiento del copiloto, al reconocer la nave que acababa de aparecer ante ellos.

–¡Voy a intentar una maniobra evasiva! –exclamó Kona mientras viraba el rumbo 180 grados –Rumbo 9 punto 45. ¡Necesito que me calcules un salto desde el sector 4b!

–¡Estoy en ello! –gritó el quarren mientras calculaba las coordenadas para el salto al hiperespacio.

La corveta corelliana de clase defender puso sus motores a máxima potencia en un rumbo paralelo a la órbita del planeta, alejándose del destructor estelar. Las naves togorianas viraron su rumbo a pesar de que no tenían ninguna oportunidad de alcanzar a una corveta cuyos motores duplicaban en potencia a los de los viejos cargueros togorianos, que habían vivido tiempos mejores. Saquesh Dowmeia agitaba nervioso sus tentáculos faciales, de los que brotaba una espuma salina, producto de la excitación, mientras calculaba los últimos dígitos necesarios para realizar un salto seguro al hiperespacio. Un agudo gorgoteo fue todo lo que necesitó escuchar Kona Anquard, para saber que su compañero había calculado con éxito las coordenadas de astrogación y comenzaba a introducirlas en el ordenador.

–¡Sector 12, ángulo de inclinación lambda!

–¡Listo! –gritó el mon calamari mientras adoptaba el nuevo rumbo.

–Saltamos al hiperespacio en 3, 2, 1...

Un destello azulado iluminó la cabina de la corveta y un fuerte sonido de estática retumbó por los pasillos de la nave mientras los sistemas electrónicos se iban desconectando uno detrás de otro hasta que finalmente los motores se apagaron y la cabina de pilotaje quedó sumida en una completa oscuridad, a excepción de un piloto rojizo que parpadeaba en uno de los mamparos laterales.

–Nos han ionizado –dijo Kona, mientras trataba de volver a encender los motores de la nave.

–¿Esas naves togorianas tienen cañones iónicos? –preguntó el quarren con rostro de incredulidad

–No, peroel_ Lamento de los inocentes_, sí.

–Un cañón iónico con ese alcance sólo se conoce en determinados sistemas de defensa planetarios...

–Supongo que acabamos de descubrir algo más acerca de esa nave. –dijo el mon calamari, pensativo.

–Sí. La división de Inteligencia de la República estará encantada con el nuevo hallazgo.

–Si conseguimos salir de ésta.

–El ordenador de navegación está frito –dijo el quarren mientras pulsaba repetidas veces el interruptor de encendido y apagado.

Saquesh Dowmeia golpeó repetidas veces el teclado situado bajo el monitor de navegación, aún sabiendo que nada iba a hacer que el ordenador volviese a la vida. Aquel era uno de esos momentos en los que echabas en falta tener a tu lado a un droide de astrogación que pudiese sacarles de aquel atolladero. La corveta permaneció un par de minutos a la deriva, mientras en el exterior no se observaba un gran movimiento de naves ya que sus perseguidores togorianos habían recibido instrucciones de volver al planeta. Sin embargo, el destructor estelar se acercaba lentamente a ellos mientras los sistemas sobrecalentados de la nave comenzaba a enfriarse y volvía la energía a la cabina de pilotaje. Kona Anquard volvió a intentar encender los motores principales, pero tan solo obtuvo un lejano sonido ahogado como respuesta.

–Se acabó –dijo el mon calamari mientras se recostaba en su asiento con los brazos cruzados.

Una luz se encendió en uno de los paneles que tenían los jedis a sus espaldas y el mon calamari le hizo un gesto a su compañero para que encendiese los altavoces de la cabina y poder escuchar el mensaje que les estaban transmitiendo.

–Corveta clase defender, les habla el _Lamento de los inocentes_. Respondan, por favor. –dijo la voz de un hombre a través del altavoz.

–Aquí el _Filo del Verano_. –dijo Kona tras activar el sistema de comunicación. –¿Son ustedes los que nos han disparado?

–Lamentamos la brusquedad, _Filo del Verano_, pero la emperatriz deseaba entrevistarse con ustedes.

–¿Emperatriz? –preguntó Saquesh a su compañero, en voz baja, para evitar que les escuchasen. –Se refiere a...¿ella?

–Eso parece –respondió Kona en el mismo tono de voz, mientras apagaba el intercomunicador.

–¡Engendro de sith! –maldijo Saquesh en voz alta.

El mon calamari se mantuvo pensativo durante unos instantes y finalmente volvió a abrir el canal de las comunicaciones.

–_Lamento de los inocentes_, desconozco el interés que pudiese tener su emperatriz en nosotros. Somos senadores de la República –mintió Kona –El canciller nos envió a Togoria para...

–No juegue con mi paciencia, Kona Anquard. Ustedes dos son caballeros jedi. Prepárense para ser abordados.

* * *

**Senado Galáctico (Coruscant)**

El Senado Galáctico era el lugar donde todos los senadores, representantes electos y designados de toda la República Galáctica discutían asuntos importantes y tomaban decisiones que afectaban al conjunto de sistemas estelares que conformaban la República. El Senado disponía del poder para regular el comercio, las rutas hiperespaciales de la galaxia y el control sobre el ejército de la República. El Senado era el poder legislativo y ejecutivo, reconocido como el gobierno central de la República y la pieza más importante de la política galáctica, que nacía en Coruscant.

Toda la superficie de Coruscant fue cubierta durante el paso de miles de generaciones de historia galáctica por edificios que terminaron por conformar una ciudad planetaria que había superado el billón de habitantes de toda clase de razas y estatus social. Tanto los accidentes geográficos como las masas de agua fueron desapareciendo bajo el manto de una ciudad superpoblada que apenas había dejado como vestigio de la naturaleza el artificial Mar Occidental, cuyas islas servían de reclamo turístico y retiro vacacional para los seres más pudientes de la sociedad.

Sin masas de agua disponibles para saciar su billón de habitantes, los arquitectos de Coruscant, junto con muchos otros de toda la galaxia, trabajaron juntos para construir un medioambiente autosuficiente entre los masivos rascacielos construidos por todo el planeta. Estaciones de procesamiento polares fundían el hielo y distribuían el agua a través de un complejo planetario de acueductos y tuberías. Otro problema de un mundo como Coruscant era las inimaginables cantidades de dióxido de carbono y calor energético que sus habitantes generaban cada día. Por ello, miles de depuradoras atmosféricas de dióxido de carbono fueron instaladas en las capas altas de la atmósfera para prevenir la degeneración atmosférica. El Tiempo Estándar Galáctico fue desarrollado en Coruscant y giraba en torno al sistema horario que tenía Coruscant durante una rotación completa, que duraba 24 horas, con 368 días locales por año. Coruscant orbitaba relativamente lejos de su pequeña estrella Coruscant Prime, en un rango de 207 millones hasta los 251 millones de kilómetros. Coruscant no tenía un clima adecuado para los humanos, pero éstos contrarrestaron esta deficiencia desplegando una serie de instalaciones a modo de espejos orbitales que reflejaban la luz y el calor de su estrella hacia el planeta.

La ciudad estaba dividida en varios miles de cuadrantes, los cuales a su vez, estaban subdivididos en sectores. Cada sector estaba marcado con una numeración en los mapas oficiales, pero solían tener sobrenombres como la Ciudad Sah´c (sector H–46, llamado así por la prominente familia que poseía gran parte de su suelo) y los Talleres, la zona de Coruscant más grande destinada a la industria. La planificación urbana de Coruscant consistía en la designación de áreas específicas de suelo para determinados propósitos, tales como las zonas gubernamentales, senatoriales, financieras, residencial, comercial, industrial y manufactura. Estas últimas eran típicamente las zonas designadas más grandes del planeta. Los Talleres llegaron a ser la zona de producción industrial más grande de la galaxia, en donde durante siglos se construyeron naves, droides, componentes, y material de construcción, pero a medida que la construcción y manufactura se volvieron más eficientes y baratas fuera de Coruscant, los Talleres comenzaron a deteriorarse. Se ganó la reputación de centro de actividad criminal y muchos ciudadanos locales se mantuvieron lejos de allí. Una zona parecida pero más peligrosa, era el Distrito Industrial, el cual fue una vez el corazón industrial de Coruscant hasta que también perdió competitividad con respecto a otros centros de producción en otros mundos del Núcleo.

Bajo los rascacielos se ocultaban los bajos fondos de Coruscant, donde la luz solar nunca llegaba y estaban iluminados mediante luz artificial. La mayoría de los niveles inferiores solían estar ocupados por especies alienígenas, todo tipo de comercios, locales de ocio nada seguros, bandas y corporaciones del crimen. Los más bajos estaban abandonados y se convertían en refugio de mutantes y carroñeros como los caníbales cthons. Coruscant podría considerarse el corazón de la República, pero bajo su superficie, la vida podía ser igual de dura que en cualquier peligroso planeta del Borde Exterior.

Vista desde el espacio exterior, Coruscant era impresionante, llena de vida, bailando entre infinitas luces. Su cielo repleto de veloces naves, cargueros pesados y plataformas de carga sobre torres vertiginosas. Todo este espectáculo de luces centelleantes otorgó al planeta el título de _Joya del Núcleo Interior_. Como no podía ser de otra manera, tanta majestuosidad tuvo también su repercusión en las distintas corrientes artísticas existentes. Como centro cultural, Coruscant albergaba toda una galaxia en su interior. Sus galerías de arte eran infinitas y poblaban los distritos más ricos de la ciudad.

El Senado Galáctico, ubicado en uno de los distritos más opulentos, había sido construido hacía más de 20.000 años, en una explanada parcialmente cercada, que era conocida como la Columna de los Comunes, llamada así porque albergaba a la mayoría de las compañías de prensa y comunicación de la Holored. El edificio circular podía albergar a más de 2000 senadores y estaba dirigido por el Canciller Supremo, quien aprobaba o rechazaba las propuestas en última instancia. Aquella soleada mañana se había convocado una sesión extraordinaria como consecuencia de los últimos acontecimientos que se estaban desarrollando a lo largo y ancho de la República. La guerra contra Mandalore había ocupado los principales titulares de prensa durante el último año estándar y la situación de la República era cada vez más delicada. El Borde Exterior estaba prácticamente aislado de la República y las principales rutas comerciales de la galaxia estaban controladas por el ejército mandaloriano, que ejercía un fuerte bloqueo comercial que estaba asfixiando a los sistemas del Borde Medio, a los cuales apenas llegaban tampoco suministros provenientes del Núcleo, más preocupados por su propia subsistencia. Todo aquello se traducía en una creciente crisis interna que estaba a punto de colapsar la economía planetaria y por consecuencia la de todo el Núcleo Galáctico si el Senado no lograba atajar aquella crisis a la mayor brevedad posible. Tras tres horas de intervenciones por parte de senadores de distintos sistemas, no se perfilaba en el horizonte ni un mísero acuerdo entre los allí presentes.

Durante los últimos meses, muchos de los habitantes de la República habían dejado de confiar en la política. Los políticos, aquellos senadores que habían sido puestos al servicio del pueblo, tan solo se enzarzaban en disputas entre sistemas por conseguir una mayor gloria personal. La burocracia siempre había sido lenta, pero en aquellos tiempos, lo era aún más. Nadie quería dar un paso en falso y a pesar de que todos temían las consecuencias que iba a traer aquella guerra a la galaxia, pocos se atrevían a arriesgar los recursos de los que disponían en sus sistemas para contribuir a un bien común.

La cuarta hora de intervenciones transcurrió sin incidentes. El senador de Obroa–Skai había tratado, sin éxito, de sacar adelante una enmienda que garantizase la protección por parte del ejército de la República de la biblioteca más importante de la galaxia, situada en su planeta. Xorith Trafost del planeta Falleen amenazó con independizar a su sistema de la República si a las casas nobiliarias de su planeta no se les permitía adoptar un sistema de feudalismo que les garantizase mantener su estatus en cualquier sistema controlado por la República. La propuesta fue rechazada antes incluso de ser siquiera sometida a votación y el falleen de piel verdosa abandonó su escaño refunfuñando en su idioma natal (y sin ninguna intención de hacer que su planeta abandonase la República). Tras varias disputas de carácter comercial, la recientemente coronada reina Schalla del planeta Alderaan tomó la palabra para dirigirse a los allí presentes. Schalla, una mujer alta, esbelta y de cabellos oscuros, hizo una intervención larga, serena y directa, propia de alguien que se había criado en la política. Aparentaba algo menos de los 36 años que tenía y estaba considerada una de las mujeres más atractivas del Núcleo. Expuso los hechos y los analizó en profundidad, explicando la situación que debería afrontar la República, la necesidad de que el ejército se desplegase por todo el Borde Medio e hiciese frente al bloqueo comercial impuesto por Mandalore...

–Y es precisamente esa unidad perdida la que debemos intentar transmitir. –dijo la Reina Schalla, mientras permanecía en pie en la plataforma central del Senado. –La República se debe a sus ciudadanos, senadores. ¿Acaso vamos a abandonar el Borde Medio a su suerte?

Schalla hizo una pausa y se escucharon gritos de aprobación, la mayoría provenientes de los sistemas del Borde Medio, que exigían que la República tomase medidas de inmediato. Sin embargo, prácticamente la totalidad de los planetas del Núcleo se habían posicionado en contra de la petición de Alderaan de destinar más efectivos para la protección de los sistemas más alejados del Núcleo.

–¿Intenta darnos lecciones de logística en esta guerra, alteza? –intervino Crix Antilles, senador de Corellia.

El corelliano permaneció en pie, desafiante, con la mirada puesta en la reina Schalla, que relucía en su vestido dorado, de mangas cortas, corpiño y escote redondo. Con bordados de ónice alrededor de sus hombros, que descendían por el pecho hasta su cintura rodeada de perlas.

–¡La reina Schalla no tiene ningún tipo de instrucción militar! –gritó el senador de Kuat, haciendo aspavientos con sus brazos. Después, se puso en pie y se enfrentó a Schalla –¿Pretende usted dirigir el ejército de la República?

–Yo no soy militar, senador Romaha – dijo Schalla mientras se volvía hacia el escaño que ocupaba el senador de Kuat, un hombre calvo de mediana edad. –Pero me debo a la República, como entiendo que deberían hacer todos los aquí presentes. Y no pienso mirar a otro lado cuando veo cómo la República se fragmenta. Es precisamente por eso por lo que propongo el envío de tres flotas a los planetas Ord Mantell, Bandomeer y Consorcio de Hapes, que forman un triángulo con la Vía Hydiana, como pueden observar en sus datapads. Desde estos 3 puntos estratégicos podríamos desplegar una fuerza de combate importante en cuestión de horas en casi cualquier punto de esta ruta comercial.

–¿A costa de dejar desprotegido el Núcleo? –preguntó Crix Antilles.

–¿Cuánto tiempo cree que puede aguantar el Núcleo cuando sea aislado del resto de la galaxia, senador Antilles? –contraatacó Schalla. –¿Dos años estándar?

–Está argumentando sobre una hipótesis, alteza. –dijo el senador Romaha, de Kuat. –Es su primera intervención en el Senado. Creo que debería escuchar las opiniones de los aquí presentes, ya que tenemos mucha más experiencia que usted en la política.

–A los 15 años, yo ya cerraba tratos con las corporaciones más importantes de la galaxia, senador Romaha –dijo Schalla. –Como miembro de la Familia Real he convivido con diplomáticos durante toda mi vida y sé cómo funcionan las cosas.

–¿Está acusándonos de no velar por los intereses de la República? –preguntó el senador Romaha con cierta acritud.

–¡Estoy acusándoles de abandonar a todos esos planetas! –dijo Schalla aumentando notablemente su tono de voz.

–¡Eso es una falacia! –gritó alguien.

–¿Se va a permitir que una niña mimada insulte al Senado? –preguntó el senador Gallius Trahan de Balmorra

–¡No estoy insultando al Senado! –se defendió Schalla, enfadada, mientras otros senadores se ponían en pie y continuaban con la discusión.

– ¡Nó lá éscuchen! –gritó Nuume Haako, senador de Cato Neimoidia, y luego se dirigió a la reina Schalla. –Ústed ésta deshonrando la mémoria de sus padrés a quiénes yo apreciaba.

–Mi padre hubiese hecho esta misma propuesta a la cámara si siguiera con vida – le contestó Schalla.

–Úna múerte en éxtrañas circunstancias –dijo Nuume Haako, entrecerrando los ojos. –Ádemas de muy provechosa para garantizarse ústed un puesto en el Senado...

–¿Está usted insinuando algo, senador Haako? –preguntó Schalla al neimoidiano, enfadada.

–No ínsinuo nada, alteza –dijo Nuume Haako haciendo media reverencia. –Tan sólo hé dicho que ústed jamas hubiese ténido voz en el Senado si sus pádres siguiesen vivos...

–¡Mis padres fueron asesinados, senador Haako! –le gritó Schalla. –Si quiere acusarme de algo más vale que lo haga por los cauces legales porque pienso acabar con su carrera política...

–¿Han éscuchado eso?¡Me ésta amenazando! ¡Própongo una moción de cénsura para Alderaan!

–¡Lo secundo! –gritaron senadores de varios sistemas

La reina Schalla sintió cómo una mano cálida le agarraba su muñeca derecha y una sensación de paz y serenidad llegaba hasta su acelerado corazón con el objetivo de tranquilizarlo. La figura que había estado en un segundo plano, oculta en las sombras durante todo su discurso había avanzado hasta situarse junto a ella, mientras voces acusatorias se lanzaban por todo el Senado, con la mayoría de los senadores puestos en pie, en sus escaños.

–Alteza... –le susurró al oído

–No te metas en esto, Mot –le contestó ella.

–Schalla, no vas a ganar esta batalla. –dijo Mot Kinto, caballero jedi y protector durante tantos años de la princesa Schalla, convertida ahora en reina.

Cuando Schalla se giro para mirar a la cara al nautolano, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por el recuerdo de sus padres, asesinados hacía apenas un par de meses. Pero Schalla siempre había sido una mujer fuerte y ahora que se había convertido en la reina de Alderaan tendría que ser más fuerte aún. No iba a permitirse derramar una sola lágrima delante de aquellos burócratas, delante de aquel sistema que ya no albergaba duda alguna de cuán corrompido estaba. Cuando la intensidad de las voces comenzó a resonar en las paredes de la cámara y la discusión dejó de ser inteligible un nuevo escaño se iluminó con una potente luz y el canciller supremo, que hasta ese instante había estado expectante, hizo una señal para que todos guardaran silencio y tomó la palabra.

–Senadores, cálmense, por favor –dijo el canciller supremo con voz pausada y cuando en la cámara se hizo el silencio se volvió hacia la reina Schalla. –La República no va a abandonar a los planetas del Borde Medio, alteza. Antes de iniciarse esta sesión extraordinaria, los senadores de Cato Neimoidia y Balmorra me han presentado un proyecto que ha sido aprobado por mi gabinete de asesores.

–¿Qué proyecto? –preguntó Schalla, pero su intercomunicador había sido desconectado y nadie podía escucharla.

–Garantizaremos el comercio en toda la República... –el canciller supremo hizo una pausa y esbozó una leve sonrisa. –... mediante la creación de una Federación de Comercio, capaz de regular las transacciones que se realicen por toda la galaxia.

La cámara del Senado se llenó de vítores cuando se escuchó la propuesta del canciller supremo y prácticamente la totalidad de los senadores empezaron a aplaudir hasta derivar en una ovación cerrada.

–¿Quieren privatizar el comercio? –preguntó Schalla a su compañero.

–Es una jugada arriesgada. –dijo Mot Kinto. –Concentrar todas las transacciones comerciales de la República bajo un solo organismo...

–Esa Federación de Comercio podría alcanzar más poder que el propio Senado –añadió Schalla.

–Eso pienso yo también.

–Mot... –dijo Schalla en apenas un susurro. –Sácame de aquí.

* * *

**Cathar**

El _Tridente dorado_, una fragata de clase praetorian salió del hiperespacio escoltada por un escuadrón de diez cazas de la República que se distribuyeron en formación a su alrededor y se dirigieron hacia la esfera de tonalidades crema que había ante ellos y que era conocida como el planeta Cathar.

Cathar era un planeta ubicado en el sector Quelii, en los territorios del Borde Exterior, formado por sabanas, tierras altas y escarpadas montañas que proporcionaban al planeta un clima templado pero algo seco. Sus habitantes nativos, llamados cathar como el planeta, eran unos humanoides bípedos y felinos, con el cuerpo cubierto de vello y que medían alrededor de 1,70m de altura. Conocidos en la galaxia por su lealtad, pasión y temperamento, los cathar eran considerados grandes guerreros y sus hembras eran bien apreciadas como esclavas. Sin poseer grandes avances tecnológicos ni infraestructuras destacables, los cathar vivían en ciudades construidas sobre árboles gigantes, organizados en clanes gobernados por los Ancianos. A pesar de ser un planeta sin recursos de interés, su cercana ubicación a la Vía Hydiana hacía de este planeta un lugar estratégico para afianzar el control de la ruta comercial, lo cual hizo que Cathar se convirtiera en uno de los objetivos de Mandalore, que no había tardado en lanzar una ofensiva para hacerse con el control del planeta.

–Sector 7 despejado

–Recibido, Rojo 3 –contestó Vulk Bey´lya, mientras hacía virar el _Tridente Dorado_ hacia el vector calculado por el ordenador de navegación. –Iniciando aproximación.

Los cazas alteraron su formación y dejaron que la fragata se pusiese en vanguardia mientras éstos se desplegaban a sus flancos. Tres cazas abandonaron la formación y adoptaron un rumbo elíptico hacia el sector del planeta en el que se esperaba que apareciesen naves de la flota mandaloriana que estaba situada en la órbita de la otra cara del planeta Cathar.

–¿Algún contacto?

–Negativo, Jefe Oro. –contestó Rojo 7, un piloto sullustano.

–Dos minutos –dijo el bothan mientras aumentaba la velocidad del _Tridente dorado_.

–¡Contacto en el sector 3a! –gritó alguien en la radio.

–¿Cuántos? –preguntó con calma Jefe Oro, un humano de corellia.

–¡Múltiples contactos! –repitió la misma voz, que pertenecía a Rojo 5. –¡Se aproximan a gran velocidad!

Todos los pilotos orientaron sus sensores hacia el sector indicado, por el que se aproximaban una veintena de naves ligeras pertenecientes al ejército mandaloriano y que poseían una gran potencia de fuego capaz de desintegrar a un caza de un solo disparo.

–Los veo –dijo Jefe Oro. –Escudos a máxima potencia. Alas en posición de ataque.

Los cazas de la República extendieron sus alas y adoptaron una formación de combate mientras las naves mandalorianas abrían fuego contra ellos. Los disparos eran aún lejanos y ninguno de ellos alcanzó su blanco. Sin embargo, en pocos segundos las naves enemigas estarían sobre ellos y la balanza no iba a decantarse del lado de la República. Vulk Bey´lya forzó al máximo los motores de su nave. A lo largo de su carrera como piloto espacial, el bothan había estado envuelto en numerosos combates y conocía de sobra la potencia de fuego de las naves mandalorianas, ante las cuales ellos no serían rival. Si conseguían entrar en la atmósfera del planeta antes de ser interceptados, tendrían una oportunidad de salir de allí con vida. Tal vez.

–¡Están sobre nosotros! –grito de pronto Rojo 4, un joven twi´lek.

Una explosión detonó a estribor de la fragata, que se iluminó brevemente en un tono azulado cuando un fragmento de duracero impactó contra los escudos de la parte dorsal de su proa.

–Hemos perdido un caza –dijo Vulk Bey´lya a su copiloto, un joven humano de Kuat. –¡Jefe oro, salgan de aquí!

–¡No conseguirá llegar a la atmósfera sin nosotros! –respondió Jefe Oro, mientras un disparo desintegraba a Rojo 6.

–No me subestime, Jefe Oro –contestó el bothan. –Cuantas más naves les sigan a ustedes, menos nos seguirán a nosotros.

–De acuerdo –dijo Jefe Oro, que había entendido lo que pretendía hacer el bothan. –¡Formación en cuña!¡Ahora!

Todos los cazas republicanos supervivientes giraron en formación y se alejaron de la fragata que estaban escoltando. La inesperada maniobra hizo que las naves mandalorianas dudasen durante unos instantes y finalmente se dividiesen en dos grupos, lo cual hizo que el _Tridente dorado_ ganase unos segundos que podrían ser muy valiosos.

–¡Agarraos ahí atrás! –gritó Vulk Bey´lya por el comunicador interno de la nave, para a continuación internarse en la atmósfera del planeta.

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Vyn Omas mientras aferraba con más fuerza su petate, algo que dejó de hacer inmediatamente, antes de que cualquiera de los veinte soldados de la República que estaban sentados a su alrededor en la bodega de carga del _Tridente dorado_ pudiera captar su nerviosismo. A fin de cuentas, Vyn Omas era el oficial de mayor rango entre los allí presentes y estaba obligado a transmitir tranquilidad incluso en los momentos más adversos. A pesar de ser tan solo un muchacho de 25 años, Vyn Omas, un humano alto, delgado y de cabellos castaños, se había graduado con grandes honores en la academia militar de Coruscant, su planeta natal. Unido al hecho de que la familia Omas pertenecía a la alta nobleza de Coruscant, había garantizado que el muchacho obtuviese prematuramente el rango de capitán. Mediante la influencia de su padre había conseguido un despacho en la oficina de inteligencia de la República, con un buen sueldo y alejado de por vida de todo tipo de conflicto que pudiese surgir en la galaxia. Sin embargo, Vyn Omas no había nacido para pasar sus días sentado en un despacho, inmerso en la burocracia que él tanto odiaba y tras varios meses en su nuevo puesto, solicitó que se le trasladase al frente, lo cual hizo que se ganara la enemistad de su familia, que prefería tenerlo en un influyente puesto del gobierno en vez de en un alejado planeta en guerra. Pero Vyn Omas, a pesar de que no tenía dotes para ser un buen soldado y ni siquiera tenía buena puntería con un rifle bláster, sí que creía en la República y en la libertad. Creía en esos valores y esos valores no se defendían desde un cómodo asiento de cuero en Coruscant. Vyn Omas no tenía miedo a la muerte y estaba dispuesto a morir por la República en pos de la libertad. Aún así, aquella era su primera misión de campo. Nunca había estado en un campo de batalla y sentía cómo sus músculos estaban excesivamente tensos. LLevaba días en aquella nave cuyo destino era Cathar, acompañado de un pequeño destacamento compuesto principalmente por jóvenes reclutas y en el que apenas había media docena de soldados veteranos que mereciesen la pena.

La fragata llevaba sacudiéndose demasiados minutos y algo había golpeado varias veces el duracero del casco de la nave. A tenor de los movimientos que sufrían, la nave llevaba ya algún tiempo en la atmósfera del planeta y el estómago de Vyn Omas estaba a punto de rebelarse cuando la fragata comenzó a estabilizarse y el sonido de los motores disminuyó en intensidad. Sintió cómo tomaban tierra e inmediatamente después una luz verde iluminaba la bodega, indicando que la fragata había aterrizado y que era seguro abrir la compuerta exterior. Vyn Omas se puso en pie con dificultad, aún algo mareado, y se echó su petate al hombro. Entonces se dio cuenta de que todos le estaban mirando.

–¿Señor? –dijo alguien a su espalda.

Vyn Omas se volvió lentamente hacia su alférez, un twi´lek de gran musculatura, que sujetaba entre sus manos un enorme bláster de repetición.

–Esperamos sus órdenes, señor –dijo el twi´lek.

–Las órdenes...sí, claro –se apresuró a decir Vyn Omas. –Despliegue a sus hombres, alférez.

La compuerta de la bodega de carga del _Tridente dorado_ comenzó a abrirse lentamente y los soldados de la República, armados con rifles bláster y uniformes inmaculados descendieron de la fragata para internarse en la lluviosa noche de Cathar. Vyn Omas comenzó a caminar tras ellos y nada más abandonar el _Tridente_ _dorado_ fue interceptado por un rodiano envuelto en una capa para protegerse de la lluvia.

–¿Son ustedes los refuerzos? –le preguntó el rodiano en básico, mientras miraba a su alrededor tratando de distinguir algo en la noche –¿Cuántas naves son?

–Somos solo nosotros –respondió Vyn Omas

–¿Está de broma? –preguntó sorprendido el rodiano.

–¿Es éste el destacamento trueno?

–Lo que queda de él –respondió el rodiano. –¿Se puede saber quién demonios es usted?

Vyn Omas metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y extrajo un datapad que le entregó al rodiano, que leyó con detenimiento las órdenes que aparecían en la pantalla, sin poder ocultar su rostro de asombro. Después, le devolvió el datapad a Vyn Omas y realizó un saludo militar. La noche se iluminó brevemente por una explosión a algo menos de 1 kilómetro de distancia de allí y un instante después, otro proyectil detonó en las inmediaciones haciendo que el suelo temblara levemente.

–Bienvenido a Cathar, capitán Omas.

–LLéveme de inmediato al puesto de mando.

–Sí, señor.

El rodiano guió a Vyn Omas por un sendero embarrado que atravesaba parte de la zona de aterrizaje que estaba situada junto al campamento, compuesto por casi un centenar de tiendas de lona entre las que se podía observar contenedores de suministros, vehículos de transporte terrestre y speeders. La mayoría de los soldados de aquel campamento de la República se encontraban durmiendo en sus tiendas o guareciéndose de la lluvia, por lo que apenas se cruzaron con poco más de una docena de soldados que estaban realizando su turno de guardia.

–Dígame una cosa, capitán –dijo el rodiano. –¿Qué ha hecho para que le destinen aquí?

–Pedí mi traslado voluntariamente –respondió Vyn Omas.

–¿En serio? ja, ja, ja. Al teniente le va a encantar.

Zigzaguearon durante varios minutos entre las tiendas, bajo una intensa lluvia que les manchaba los pantalones de salpicaduras de barro y hacía que el petate de tela que llevaba Vyn pesase cada vez más.

–Tenía entendido que el clima de este planeta era más seco.

–Será la estación de lluvias, señor –dijo el rodiano y después señaló una tienda de lona cuadrangular cuya entrada estaba flanqueada por dos guardias armados con rifles. –Es ahí.

El rodiano hizo un gesto a los guardias y ambos entraron al interior de la tienda, una estancia sencilla, sin adornos, con una mesa de metal llena de mapas de láminas de plastifino en su parte central. Encorvado sobre la mesa, un hombre de pelo oscuro, bien afeitado y de rostro serio levanto su vista y les miró con detenimiento.

–Teniente –saludó el rodiano.

–¿Han llegado los malditos refuerzos, Hihdo?

–No exactamente, teniente –respondió el rodiano. –Tan solo una veintena de nuevos reclutas.

–Fantástico –masculló el teniente. –¿Cómo se supone que vamos a ganar esta guerra?

–Teniente... hay algo más. –dijo Hihdo mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al humano que estaba junto a él.

Vyn Omas volvió a sacar su datapad y se lo entregó al teniente, que lo leyó varias veces sin alterar lo más mínimo la expresión de su rostro.

–Capitán Omas –dijo el teniente finalmente. –¿De qué va todo esto?

–Órdenes de Coruscant –dijo Vyn Omas. –A partir de ahora yo asumo el mando, teniente...

–Drayson –respondió el hombre tras un breve silencio, mirando con frialdad al muchacho –Pero mis hombres me llaman Razor... señor.


	2. ¿Por qué luchamos? (Parte 2)

**Por fin he logrado terminar esta segunda parte del inicio de la historia. La verdad que no tenía pensado retrasarme tanto para publicarlo. Tenía una idea clara de lo que quería que ocurriese. Tratar de mostrar ese "salto" en los personajes, pero también que siguiesen siendo ellos mismos. Me ha costado. A veces es algo complicado mantener ese equilibrio y realmente tampoco sé muy bien si lo he conseguido xD. En el próximo capítulo, que espero tener listo en breve, la historia empezará a fluir de verdad y ya veremos a dónde nos lleva.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**¿POR QUÉ LUCHAMOS? (PARTE 2)**

* * *

**Palacio de las Fuentes (Hapes)**

Hapes era un planeta localizado cerca del centro del Cúmulo Estelar de Hapes, en el Borde Medio y el único planeta del sistema. Debido a que la luz se reflejaba en las siete lunas que orbitaban Hapes y la brillante nebulosa de las Nieblas Transitorias, los hapanos no conocían la noche verdadera. La superficie del planeta estaba marcada por enormes océanos, bosques y montañas, todo sumamente cuidado por sus habitantes, que eran grandes amantes de la naturaleza. Solo unas pocas ciudades pequeñas eran necesarias para satisfacer las demandas de la burocracia estatal y las instituciones comerciales y legales del Consorcio de Hapes, una monarquía hereditaria regentada por la Reina Madre y que constituía el gobierno de Hapes.

El Palacio de las Fuentes, también conocido como el Castillo de Per´Agthra, estaba considerado como la residencia real, a pesar de que las Reinas Madres solían pernoctar en otros palacios. El Palacio de las Fuentes era una fortaleza construida hacía siglos como símbolo de la autoridad de la monarquía. En la actualidad, era utilizado para organizar recepciones a embajadores de otros sistemas, ceremonias y demás actividades pomposas de la corte. Situado sobre un enorme risco, rodeado de exuberante vegetación y grandes lagos cuyas cristalinas aguas hacían que los rayos del sol se reflejasen en sus altas torres dotándolas de brillos imposibles que les conferían vida propia.

Aquella noche, las aguas estaban iluminadas con tonalidades blanquecinas y el Palacio de las Fuentes estaba vestido con sus mejores galas. La aristocracia de Hapes había sido invitada a una lujosa cena con motivo de la visita de varios embajadores de diversos sistemas del Núcleo interesados en afianzar sus relaciones comerciales con el Consorcio de Hapes. A pesar de que corrían tiempos difíciles en la galaxia, la guerra no había llegado a Hapes y la alta sociedad hapana vivía despreocupadamente gracias a la protección que estaban convencidos les iba a brindar la República. Más de mil invitados de diversos sistemas se habían dado cita aquella noche en el Palacio de las Fuentes, a pesar de que la Reina Madre había desestimado su presencia en el evento. El salón principal, una enorme superficie de suelos de mármol y altos techos había sido decorado minuciosamente con elementos culturales de diversos sistemas estelares y se había dispuesto, además, una amplia oferta gastronómica que haría las delicias de los paladares más exigentes.

Un férreo control de seguridad a la entrada del Palacio garantizaba que la velada transcurriese sin incidentes y sin la presencia de aquellos que no habían recibido invitación. Dos guardias reales elegantemente vestidos se encargaban de revisar las tarjetas de identificación de los invitados que iban llegando en caros aerodeslizadores que posteriormente eran conducidos por miembros del servicio hasta los hangares reales. Cuando un nuevo aerodeslizador, cuyo transpariacero reflejaba un diseño algo exótico, se detuvo frente a la entrada principal del palacio, uno de los guardias se acercó protocolariamente para abrir la puerta del vehículo. Una mano recubierta con un finísimo guante de seda color marfil se extendió desde el interior del aerodeslizador para aferrarse a la mano del guarda, que ayudó a la mujer a descender del vehículo.

–Señorita –dijo el guarda haciendo una reverencia.

La mujer humana, que aparentaba algo más de treinta años de edad, abandonó el aerodeslizador y caminó decididamente hacia el control de acceso, compuesto por una mesa de duracero y una terminal de datos conectada a la división de inteligencia. Vestía un elegante vestido largo de color lapislázuli, con volantes, que le llegaba a la altura de los tobillos. Un escote no muy pronunciado y una gargantilla de metales preciosos realzaban su cuello y sus hombros desnudos sobre los que reposaban sus cabellos de color esmeralda. La mujer sacó una tarjeta de identificación de uno de sus bolsillos apenas visibles y se la entregó al guardia de seguridad, que la introdujo en el terminal de datos y esperó a recibir la confirmación. Al cabo de dos segundos, la autorización apareció en la pantalla y el guardia de seguridad devolvió la tarjeta a la mujer.

– Bienvenida al Palacio de las Fuentes, señorita Loran.

Preena Loran atravesó las puertas del Palacio y caminó por un amplio corredor bien iluminado, cuyo suelo estaba cubierto por caras alfombras hechas a mano. El duracero de las paredes estaba decorado con elaborados grabados en distintos tipos de metales y pinturas de grandes artistas con motivos de la historia hapana. Al fondo del pasillo, unas enormes puertas de madera barnizada, custodiadas por dos guardias daban acceso al gran salón del Palacio. Cuando Preena atravesó el umbral de la puerta se maravilló ante lo que contemplaban sus ojos. El gran salón era sencillamente enorme. Una estancia circular, de amplios techos, con capacidad para albergar a más de mil invitados que iban y venían entre las mesas llenas de comida y bebidas que habían sido cuidadosamente seleccionadas para aquella recepción. Los diplomáticos, empresarios y aquellos inversores deseosos de gastar sus créditos se movían de grupo en grupo, cerrando tratos por todo el territorio de la República, mientras en un extremo del salón, una orquesta de biths tocaba piezas clásicas bien conocidas en la galaxia.

Preena recorrió la balconada deslizando lentamente una mano sobre la barandilla, observando todo lo que yacía ante ella, en el nivel inferior: la distribución de los invitados entre las distintas mesas, la pomposa decoración de la sala, piezas de arte siendo exhibidas para la ocasión... Junto a la orquesta, se había dispuesto un pequeño bar y varias mesas estaban destinadas a acoger partidas de sabacc. A pesar de que los jugadores de sabacc tendían a mentir en exceso y a desconfiar unos de otros, era bien conocido que se habían cerrado importantes negocios en el transcurso de aquellas traicioneras partidas. La mujer llegó a las escaleras y descendió por ellas con suma elegancia, sintiendo cómo un par de miradas se posaban sobre su figura. Trató de acomodar sus pasos al ritmo de la música, consciente de que eso haría que llamase la atención, lo cual surtió efecto con dos hombres vestidos con lujosos trajes hapanos que le lanzaron una discreta mirada desde el pie de las escaleras. Preena se percató de ello y cuando pasó junto a ellos les sonrió, mientras se acariciaba con sensualidad el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

–Estoy dentro. –dijo Preena en voz baja tras activar su intercomunicador.

–Te estoy viendo –respondió una voz masculina en el interior de su oreja. –Estoy en posición.

–¿Dónde estás?–preguntó la mujer mientras miraba con disimulo a su alrededor.

–Ala este –respondió la voz. –Junto a la terraza. Con una bandeja en la mano que contiene una especie de hongo acuático cultivado en Mon calamari.

–Empezaré por el ala oeste, entonces –dijo la mujer.

La mujer caminó entre los invitados, deteniéndose en contadas ocasiones a saludar a algunos de ellos, a pesar de que no conocía a ninguno. Una vez que entró en el ala oeste del salón, localizó rápidamente un grupo de humanos que dialogaban con varios cereanos junto a una mesa llena de botellas de distintos licores. La mujer se acercó a la mesa y le pidió al camarero que le sirviese una copa. Se percató de que uno de los hombres la observaba y cuando cogió su copa se dio la vuelta, descuidadamente, para chocar con él.

–Oh, perdone –se disculpó.

–Ha sido culpa mía –se apresuró a decir el hombre. –No tiene por qué disculparse, señorita...

–Preena Loran

–Creo que he oído antes ese apellido. –dijo el hombre, pensativo.

–Mi padre es Annaus Loran. Dirige una de las principales compañías de transporte de Kuat.

El hombre le estrechó la mano y se presentó como un joven adinerado deseoso de invertir su fortuna en el sector minero. La guerra estaba disparando el precio del mineral debido a la enorme demanda existente, lo cual había derivado en un fuerte reclamo para posibles inversores. Ambos mantuvieron una conversación banal y despreocupada, tal como la mujer esperaba, pero tras varios minutos estaban ya inmersos en una conversación acerca de economía galáctica junto a los cereanos que parecían ser bastante expertos en la materia. Ninguno de los humanos poseía información de interés, y cuando la mujer estaba a punto de retirarse de la conversación, un comentario realizado por uno de los cereanos hizo que aquellos 15 minutos de aburrida conversación que acababa de mantener mereciesen la pena.

–LLegamos al primer punto crítico –dijo una voz de droide en el oído de la mujer, que se estaba despidiendo del grupo de economistas. –Os aviso para que estéis preparados.

–Dijiste que no habría ningún problema –dijo la mujer mientras buscaba una zona apartada para poder hablar mejor.

–Dije que había probabilidades de que saliese bien. Los códigos de acceso se reescriben cada hora –respondió el droide – El sistema de seguridad está a punto de comenzar el escaneo de los accesos, lo cual incluye tu falsa identificación.

–Supongo que si escanean mi identificación tendré problemas –dijo la mujer.

–Estoy haciendo que desaparezca momentáneamente del sistema –explicó el droide.

La mujer caminó junto a un enorme espejo en el que se vio reflejada y se arregló el pelo rápidamente.

–¿Era necesario teñirme el pelo de verde? –preguntó. –¿Estáis seguros de que este tinte de algas se quitará al lavarse?

–No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien te reconozca, Eida –respondió el muchacho vestido de camarero que servía copas en el ala este.

–A veces se me olvida que desde Taris se emitió una orden de busca y captura contra mí...

–Sí, son poco tolerantes con el contrabando de holocrones sith.

–¿Aún sigues con eso, Ramza? –se quejó Eida mientras cogía otra copa de una bandeja y seguía caminado –No tenía ni idea de lo que transportaba. ¡No fue culpa mía!

–Identificación asegurada –dijo la voz del droide. – Tienes otra hora, alteza.

–Creo que me moriré si sigo mucho más aquí, CUTTER –respondió Eida y le dio un gran trago a su copa. –A pesar de que el alcohol que sirven es de calidad y esos canapés especiados que estoy viendo tienen una pinta...

–No estamos aquí por la gastronomía, Eida –intervino Ramza. –¿Has localizado ya a nuestro hombre?

–Puede –respondió Eida. –Uno de los cereanos me ha hablado acerca de un navegante que encaja en el perfil que buscamos.

–¿Era Gara Novar de Cinnagar, físico hiperespacial, 56 años, pelo castaño, con una leve cojera en su pierna izquierda? –preguntó CU-TR

– El cereano no me ha dicho su nombre –respondió Eida –Pero sí que debe ser un gran aficionado al sabacc.

–Ese dato no estaba en los informes –dijo CU-TR

–Voy hacia las mesas de sabacc –dijo Eida. –¿Te has conectado al sistema de vigilancia?

–Te tengo en la pantalla del monitor –respondió CU-TR

Eida Mereel, bajo la identidad ficticia de Preena Loran, apuró su copa y la depositó sobre una mesa antes de dirigirse hacia la zona en la que había dispuestas varias mesas de sabacc. En aquella zona, la música se escuchaba con mayor intensidad y el ambiente estaba algo más cargado. En el aire se podían distinguir tabacos de distintos rincones de la galaxia. Eida se movió entre las mesas siguiendo las indicaciones de CU-TR, que oculto en el aerodeslizador en el que habían llegado al Palacio de las Fuentes, revisaba minuciosamente las cámaras de seguridad, buscando varones humanos de mediana edad.

–Mesa limpias –dijo CU-TR

–Veo a varios hapanos –dijo Eida mientras observaba una zona con amplios sillones. –Pero alguien nacido en Cinnagar jamás se vestiría así.

–Junto a la barra, dos hombres –dijo el droide.

Eida desvió la mirada en la dirección que había indicado CU-TR y observó a dos hombres conversando animadamente junto a la barra, con un par de copas en las manos. Eida se acercó con disimulo a la barra y se colocó cerca de ellos para pedir una copa, con el oído puesto en la conversación que estaban manteniendo los dos hombres. Eida esperó a que le sirvieran su copa y después se apoyó distraídamente en la barra, simulando estar observando a los miembros de la orquesta, que se preparaban para interpretar una nueva pieza musical.

–Es uno de ellos –dijo Eida en voz baja mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su copa.

–Por cierto, has ingerido ya tres copas de ese licor –dijo CU-TR

–Ahora sí –confirmó Eida mientras depositaba su copa vacía sobre la barra al ver que los dos hombres se alejaban de la barra en dirección a una mesa de sabacc.

–Ese licor se destila a partir de flores embudo de Tatooine –prosiguió CU-TR. –Las cuales son usadas por los tusken como una potente droga para cazar dewbacks.

–CUTTER, ¿me estás comparando con un asqueroso reptil?

–Bazta de cháchara –intervino enfadada una nueva voz en la conversación por radio –Eztoz vienen hacia aquí.

Eida siguió con la mirada a los dos hombres hasta que estos terminaron sentados en una mesa circular de sabacc junto con un duro y un rechoncho twi´lek de piel azulada. En la parte central de la mesa había una abertura en la que el cupier, un enorme barabel, mezclaba con habilidad las fichas con sus garras, algo que no se veía habitualmente.

–Fibar, el tipo del sombrero es Gara Novar –dijo Eida mientras caminaba hasta detenerse a escasos metros de la mesa de juego.

–Empieza el juego –dijo Fibar Sebatyne mientras comenzaba a repartir las fichas a sus jugadores.

Eida buscó de inmediato una buena posición desde la que observar el desarrollo de la partida sin llamar mucho la atención. Vio un hombre solo, vestido con terciopelos negros, algo mayor, cuyo cabello era completamente blanco y se acercó a él. Recurrió al viejo truco de confundir a su interlocutor con otra persona para iniciar una conversación que no tenía que llevar a ninguna parte, pero que debería servir para ganar tiempo. Tal como había esperado Eida, al hombre le gustaba alardear y hablar de sí mismo. Así, Eida, que se limitaba a asentir, sonreír y de vez en cuando decir alguna frase recurrente, podía estar cerca de la mesa de sabacc, controlando el devenir de la partida, simulando estar atenta a la larga y aburrida historia que le estaba relatando aquel hombre, que había resultado ser un adinerado diplomático de Coruscant.

La partida de sabacc avanzó según estaba prevista gracias a la habilidad para trucar las cartas que tenía Fibar Sebatyne, quien en el viaje de huída de Korriban hacía un año había comentado ser un gran tahúr, dato que fue recordado por Eida cuando se gestó la misión en la que estaban inmersos: conseguir la lista Meckhar. El acto en sí no tenía demasiadas complicaciones aparentemente. Un robo o un secuestro hubiese servido para obtener tal preciada información. Algo rápido y eficaz, pero a la vez inútil, ya que era imperativo que la operación se llevase a cabo sin ser descubiertos. La lista Meckhar estaba compuesta de una serie de rutas hiperespaciales que eran seguras en tiempos de guerra y que se habían gestado en el mismísimo corazón del sistema Emperatriz Teta, antes conocido como Koros Mayor. En Cinnagar, la capital, poseían una avanzada tecnología hiperespacial, lo que había favorecido el estudio de las rutas hiperespaciales de la galaxia a lo largo del último milenio. Gara Novar había sido representante electo del compendio de empresas que monopolizaban el estudio del hiperespacio y realizaban importantes misiones de exploración que a la postre servirían para trazar rutas seguras por toda la galaxia. Así pues, la lista Meckhar poseía una gran valor para las organizaciones dedicadas al transporte hiperespacial en los oscuros tiempos que se avecinaban, en los que los viajes hiperespaciales fuera de las regiones del Núcleo eran cada vez menos seguros.

Eida nunca se había considerado a sí misma como una ladrona. Según ella, Gara Novar estaba en Hapes para vender la información al mejor postor, lo cual significaba que la lista Meckhar terminaría con total seguridad en manos de alguien que tenía pensado utilizar dicha información para actividades ilícitas. Eida pretendía hacerse con la lista Meckhar, copiar la información y devolvérsela a su dueño sin que éste se enterase, impidiendo así que Gara Novar estuviese tentado de filtrar la información, invalidando así el contenido de la lista. Eida tenía un potencial comprador, un empresario que estaba muy interesado en la lista Meckhar para sacar adelante sus negocios tras la presión a la que estaban sometidas las principales rutas comerciales de la galaxia.

–Vuelve a ganar el zeñor –dijo Fibar Sebatyne mientras arrastraba las fichas de los jugadores hasta un pequeño montón en el que se contabilizaban las ganancias de Gara Novar, quien con su mano izquierda no paraba de manosearse el objeto que tenía en uno de los bolsillos de su traje.

–Parece que hoy estoy en racha –dijo el humano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El rechoncho twi´lek lanzó un bufido y agitó sus lekkus como signo de desesperación. El duro se mostraba impasible y daba pequeños sorbos a una copa sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresividad en su rostro. Eida, por su parte, permanecía a escasos metros de la mesa, aguantando la eterna conversación del diplomático de Coruscant, quien le parecía que llevaba horas hablando.

–Tenemos un problema –dijo CU-TR.

–Genial –dijo Eida sin darse cuenta e inmediatamente después estuvo a punto de taparse la boca con ambas manos. Por suerte, el diplomático no había notado nada extraño y seguía con su verborrea.

–Han cambiado los protocolos de los códigos de seguridad –prosiguió CU-TR.

–¿Lo cual significa?–preguntó Ramza.

–No puedo hacer que desaparezcan las identificaciones falsas del sistema. Tenéis 7 minutos para salir de ahí antes de que os detecten.

–Genial –repitió Eida sonriendo al diplomático.

Tras escuchar las palabras de CU-TR, Fibar Sebatyne supo que tenía que agilizar el devenir de los acontecimientos y entrar de lleno en la parte más delicada de la misión.

–Ze duplican laz apueztaz, zeñorez.

Gara Novar sonrió tras ver sus cartas e invadido por una repentina euforia apostó la mitad de sus ganancias. El resto de jugadores le observaron con recelo pero se sumaron igualmente a la arriesgada apuesta tal como Fibar sabía que harían tras la distribución de sus cartas.

–Enzeñen zuz cartas –dijo Fibar Sebatyne

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, Eida se deshizo rápidamente del diplomático y se dirigió hacia la mesa de sabacc. Al mismo tiempo, Ramza recogía una bandeja con bebidas que tenía preparada y caminaba hacia la zona donde tocaba la orquesta.

–Quedan 6 minutos –les recordó CU-TR

Los 4 jugadores enseñaron sus cartas y tal y como Fibar había preparado, Gara Novar perdió su apuesta, a pesar de las excelentes cartas que tenía. El duro, inexplicablemente, tenía una mano mejor, cosa que Gara Novar jamás había visto en una partida sin descartes. ¡Parecía algo increíble!

–No puede ser –dijo Gara Novar mirando una y otra vez las cartas del duro y olvidándose por primera vez en toda la noche del objeto que tenía en su bolsillo. –Es imposible.

–El zeñor ha perdido –dijo Fibar Sebatyne mirando fijamente a Gara Novar en el preciso instante en el que Eida pasaba junto a la mesa e introducía su mano en el bolsillo del humano.

–Lo tengo –dijo Eida mientras se dirigía hacia el escenario de la orquesta, junto al que Ramza estaba colocando varias botellas de licor sobre una de las mesas.

–5 minutos –dijo CU-TR

Eida se acercó a Ramza y le pidió una copa. Éste le lleno una copa a Eida y se la entregó mientras ella deslizaba el pequeño dispositivo cuadrangular de almacenamiento de datos hacia el interior de una de las mangas de la camisa de Ramza, quien escondió el dispositivo entre sus dedos. Eida agarró su copa y bebió distraídamente mientras se colocaba de espaldas a Ramza, cubriéndole y ocultándole de miradas indiscretas para que el muchacho pudiese introducir el dispositivo, un objeto de un par de centímetros, en el datapad que había adosado magnéticamente bajo la bandeja de las bebidas.

–Se está copiando. –dijo Ramza.

–Date prisa –dijo Eida mientras miraba lo que sucedía en la mesa de sabacc. –Nuestro amigo se está poniendo nervioso.

–Os quedan 4 minutos

–Ya casi está –susurró Ramza.

–Zeñor, aquí no ze hacen trampaz –dijo Fibar. –Le zugiero que ze tome una copa para tranquilizarse.

– Ramza... tu turno –dijo Eida mientras Gara Novar se levantaba enfadado de la mesa.

–Ya está –dijo Ramza, y le entrego a Eida el dispositivo de Gara Novar cuando ella se giró para dejar la copa sobre la bandeja.

–Va hacia el bar –dijo Fibar Sebatyne –Interceptadlo.

–Voy –respondió Ramza mientras agarraba su bandeja llena de copas y se dirigía hacia el humano.

Eida esperó tres segundos y caminó tras Ramza, que ataviado como uno de los camareros se disponía a interceptar a Gara Novar. El humano estaba enfadado y empujó descuidadamente a varios de los invitados en su huída hacia la barra del bar, pero Ramza fue más rápido y logró interceptarle.

–¿Una copa, señor? –preguntó Ramza mientras colocaba la bandeja frente al humano.

Gara Novar miró con desprecio al camarero que le estaba ofreciendo una copa y estuvo tentado de hacer caso omiso de él y dirigirse hacia el bar, pero se lo pensó mejor tras observar a una preciosa mujer con cabellos verdosos que caminaba en su dirección. Gara Novar cogió una copa y miró disimuladamente a la mujer, que cuando pasó junto a él le rozó levemente con su cuerpo el muslo de su pierna derecha y sintió la calidez de sus brazos desnudos. El hombre se estremeció y los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. Volvió su vista lentamente hacia la mujer, que se alejaba y sus ojos se posaron disimuladamente sobre su trasero. Dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa mientras pensaba que la noche aún era joven, que tal vez tuviese ocasión de hablar con ella aquella noche y...

–Faltan 2 minutos –dijo CU-TR –Les recomiendo a todos que salgan de ahí inmediatamente.

–Eztoy fuera –dijo Fibar Sebatyne mientras abandonaba el salón principal por uno de los accesos de empleados.

–El paquete está devuelto –dijo Eida mientras se dirigía al ala este. –Pero no me dará tiempo a salir por la entrada principal. CUTTER, dime que el turboascensor del ala este está conectado con el hangar

–Lo está –confirmó CU-TR tras un par de segundos.

–Bien –dijo Eida cuando las puertas del turboascensor se cerraron. –Porque ya estoy dentro y voy hacia ti.

* * *

Bajo el ala este del Palacio de las Fuentes se encontraba uno de los tres hangares de los que disponía el Palacio. El hangar era de uso civil y se usaba normalmente para albergar las naves y aerodeslizadores de los invitados a los distintos eventos que se organizaban para la alta sociedad. El hangar tenía forma ovalada, con una única salida orientada hacia el sur. Cuando Eida salió del turboascensor, trató de buscar con la mirada la ubicación del aerodeslizador en el que habían llegado y en donde había permanecido CU-TR durante toda la misión.

–Suroeste, 75 grados –dijo CU-TR

–Te veo –respondió Eida cuando vio el aerodeslizador en la dirección que le había indicado el droide.

–Acaban de bloquear las puertas de acceso al salón principal –informó CU-TR. –Están registrando a los invitados. Dadme vuestra posición.

–Camino hacia ti junto a un enorme reptil –dijo Ramza

–Muy graziozo –masculló Fibar Sebatyne.

El humano y el babarel giraron a la izquierda en una intersección, junto a un carguero ligero estacionado y se unieron a Eida.

–¿Algún problema? –preguntó la contrabandista cuando se cruzó con ellos.

–Todo ha salido según el plan. –respondió Ramza, mientras se quitaba el transmisor de su oído.

–Larguémonos de una vez –dijo Eida mientras frente a ellos un aerodeslizador abría sus puertas y aparecía CU-TR con sus armas.

Eida agarró su bláster pesado y apoyó su pierna derecha sobre un lateral del vehículo para enfundar el bláster en la cartuchera que había improvisado con una finísima tela sobre su muslo derecho, bajo el vestido.

–Me sentía completamente desnuda sin esto –exclamó, dando unas palmaditas a su arma.

Fibar asintió mientras agarraba un rifle bláster y Ramza hizo lo mismo con su sable de luz. Una vez entregadas las armas, CU-TR volvió al interior del vehículo y ocupó el puesto del piloto. Fibar y Ramza, embarcaron tras él, pero antes de que lo hiciese Eida, una profunda voz sonó tras ellos.

–Mira a quién tenemos aquí.

Eida se dio la vuelta rápidamente mientras echaba una mano a su muslo derecho en busca de su bláster, colocado estratégicamente junto a la abertura lateral que tenía la falda de su vestido, y se encontró frente a un macho fosh de plumaje rojizo y azulado, que jugueteaba con un bláster entre sus manos. Los fosh eran criaturas similares a aves, de alrededor de 1,40m de altura, con torsos delgados y cubiertos de un fino plumaje que solía terminar en alargadas crestas sobre sus cráneos. No eran muy comunes en la galaxia y Eida reconoció de inmediato a aquel fosh.

–Bhe Tanth –dijo Eida con media sonrisa en su rostro. –De haber sabido que había un número cómico me hubiese quedado hasta el final de la velada.

–Eida Mereel y su sentido del humor. Acabarás muerta algún día.

–Deja que lo adivine... ¿me vas a matar tú?

–Ofrecen una suculenta cantidad de créditos por tu cabeza –dijo el fosh. –No me lo tengas en cuenta. Son sólo negocios.

–Oh, vamos, Bhe. Dile a Bruggosh que le pagaré lo que le debo en cuanto termine un par de trabajos que tengo pendientes.

–Eso nos dijiste hace 6 meses. Ya sabes que en este negocio hay que mantener las apariencias. ¿Qué pensaría la gente del gran Bruggosh el Hutt si no pudiese garantizar el trabajo de sus contrabandistas?

–¡Me atacó una sith! –le gritó Eida. –¡Ese imbécil de Slyssk ni siquiera me advirtió lo que transportaba!

–A veces surgen contratiempos, Eida. Esa carga era muy valiosa y Bruggosh está muy enfadado.

–Está bien –dijo Eida con resignación. –Tengo aquí mismo algo muy valioso que...

Mientras Eida estaba hablando, se percató de que una de las garras del fosh no manoseaba el bláster, sino que permanecía oculta tras un bolsillo de su túnica, que se movía ligeramente. Entonces, Eida desenfundó su bláster y disparó al pecho del fosh, que cayó al suelo mientras su disparo pasaba bastante lejos del rostro de Eida y un pequeño detonador termal rodaba por el suelo hasta perderse bajo un aerodeslizador cercano. Por suerte, Bhe Tanth no había tenido tiempo de activarlo.

–¡Le ha disparado! –gritó un hombre que caminaba por el hangar y se encontraba a escasos metros del cuerpo sin vida del fosh.

–¿Tú quien eres, el narrador? –le dijo Eida con acritud.

–Debemos irnos de inmediato –apremió CU-TR desde el aerodeslizador.

Eida miró una vez más el cadáver del fosh, como si se fuese a levantar de nuevo con algún nuevo truco tan característico de los granujas de aquella calaña y tras unos segundos enfundó de nuevo su bláster. El hombre permanecía atónito contemplando la escena, posando sus ojos sobre el cadáver del fosh y luego de nuevo sobre Eida.

–Si alguien pregunta, di que yo disparé primero. –dijo Eida y tras saludarle, embarcó en el aerodeslizador.

* * *

**Cato Neimoidia (2 días más tarde)**

La _Valkyria errante_ salió del hiperespacio frente al enorme planeta y Eida fijó inmediatamente un vector de aproximación. La huída de Hapes había transcurrido sin incidentes y podía decirse que prácticamente habían pasado desapercibidos ya que no habían tenido ningún desafortunado encuentro con agentes de la República. Tras el incidente de Taris, la _Valkyria errante_ había sido puesta en busca y captura por las autoridades. Eida confiaba en que la descripción de su nave no hubiese llegado mucho más lejos del sector Ojoster, ya que la República tenía entre manos asuntos mucho más importantes que perseguir a contrabandistas. Aún así, Eida tomaba sus precauciones y evitaba atracar en los principales espaciopuertos de la galaxia para minimizar los controles de la República.

–¿Hemos llegado? –preguntó Ramza, que acababa de entrar a la cabina de la nave.

–Tal como estaba previsto –respondió Eida. –Entregaremos la lista Meckhar y nos largaremos con nuestros créditos tan pronto como podamos.

Ramza se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, que estaba vacío y contempló cómo la nave se aproximaba a la atmósfera del planeta. Guardó silencio mientras Eida manejaba los controles de la nave e intentaba que no se estropease nada al atravesar la atmósfera. A pesar de que Eida podía maniobrar la _Valkyria_ con los ojos cerrados y mantener una conversación al mismo tiempo, Ramza permaneció en silencio hasta que la contrabandista guió la nave hasta Zarra, la capital del planeta y aterrizó sin incidencias en un apartado hangar del espaciopuerto de la ciudad, tal como habían acordado con su comprador.

–Ha pasado ya un año –dijo Ramza en cuanto aterrizaron.

–Lo sé –contestó Eida mientras desconectaba los motores.

–Nuestro trato era...

–Sé cuál es nuestro trato, chaval. –Eida se puso en pie y salió de la cabina seguida por Ramza.

–He usado mis habilidades jedi para timar, engañar y robar –dijo Ramza –Y esas acciones implican la expulsión inmediata de la Orden Jedi.

–Probablemente te expulsasen de la orden cuando anulaste los sistemas de defensa de Taris.

–¡Pero ése no era yo! –exclamó Ramza indignado –Ese Señor Oscuro del Sith me controló de alguna manera... lo que me hicieron en Korriban...

–Me gustaría ver cómo defiendes eso ante un consejo de guerra por traición.

Eida y Ramza atravesaron una pequeña sala de reuniones en donde CU-TR y Fibar jugaban una partida al ajedrez holográfico. Eida les hizo un gesto para que se preparasen y descendió a la bodega de carga junto con Ramza.

–¿Cuántos créditos has ganado este año gracias a mí? –preguntó Ramza.

–La verdad, no se te da mal el negocio –dijo Eida mientras pulsaba el interruptor de apertura de la rampa de embarque.

–Entonces, hasta cuando...

–¡Ya basta, joder! –gritó Eida, enfadada. –¡Te dije que te ayudaría y lo haré!

–¿Y a qué estás esperando?

–¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir, Ramza?. ¿Tan importante es ella para ti como para embarcarte en un viaje que es un suicidio? Porque eso es lo que va a pasar, ¿sabes?¡Nos matarán a todos!

Eida guardó silencio tras sus palabras, esperanzo una contestación de Ramza que no se produjo. El muchacho permaneció impasible, sereno, observando a Eida sin decir ni una sola palabra y sin alterar un ápice la expresión de su rostro. Finalmente, Eida lanzó un suspiro de resignación y siguió hablando.

–Malditos jedi. ¿Sois todos así de cabezotas?

–El maestro Rhysode me enseñó que en la vida hay que hacer siempre lo correcto, sin importar en las repercusiones que pudiese tener sobre nuestras vidas. ¿Me ayudarás a encontrar a Seela o no?

Eida desenfundó su bláster pesado y comprobó el cargador. Luego, volvió a enfundarlo y descendió lentamente de la nave, mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor para tratar de localizar cualquier cosa sospechosa que pudiese haber en aquel hangar. Cuando comprobó que el sitio era seguro volvió a dirigirse a Ramza.

–Vamos a entregar la lista Meckhar y con el pago saldaré mi deuda con Bruggosh el Hutt. –dijo Eida –Ya estoy harta de los malditos cazarrecompensas. Conozco a alguien en Tatooine que podría...

–Eida... –interrumpió Ramza

–No he terminado. –dijo Eida levantando su dedo índice ante el rostro del jedi. –Decía que conozco a alguien en Tatooine que podría facilitarnos atravesar las líneas mandalorianas y llegar al sistema Horuset, pero una vez allí, estaremos solos.

–Si lo que dicen las frecuencias de la República es cierto, Seela estará allí.

–Si lo que dicen es cierto, moriremos en cuanto salgamos del hiperespacio.

Eida y Ramza se miraron en silencio. Ambos comprendían muy bien el peligro al que se iban a enfrentar. Atravesar las líneas enemigas para buscar a alguien que no sabían con exactitud en qué podría haberse convertido no auguraba precisamente un viaje muy apacible. Aún así, ambos lo harían. Ramza se lo debía a Seela, por la que seguía sintiendo algo muy especial. La encontraría y la traería de vuelta. Eida lo haría porque se lo debía al muchacho. Había trabajado duro durante todo el año y se había ganado con creces su ayuda en aquella empresa. Y, en definitiva, lo harían porque ambos se lo debían al maestro jedi Garik Rhysode, allí donde quisiera que estuviese su alma.


	3. Tiempos oscuros

**No recuerdo haber tardado nunca menos tiempo en escribir un capítulo. Esto no es nada habitual en mí xD. Pero quería ya que la historia comenzase a fluir, porque queda mucho que contar aún.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**TIEMPOS OSCUROS**

* * *

Oscuridad. La galaxia es un lugar oscuro, frío, lleno de temores que ahondan en lo más profundo de nuestra alma. No hace falta viajar a las Regiones Desconocidas para sentirse perdido y desamparado. El Borde Exterior es un claro ejemplo de caos y anarquía en donde los lazos de la República se difuminan como la estela de un cometa moribundo. Una mera excusa utilizada por los seres más bajos de la sociedad para tratar de justificar sus crímenes, un grito de libertad hacia el sistema impuesto por esa República que ondeando la bandera de la democracia trata desesperadamente de instruir a todos sus hijos en aquello que es considerado como lo correcto. Pero las barreras que flanquean la democracia son débiles y fáciles de romper por aquellos que sucumben ante sus ambiciones, aquellos hijos de la República que son el potencial corazón de la misma, a pesar de haber olvidado la esencia que subyace en el interior de una idea. Y con el tiempo, esa República herida de muerte, infectada por sus propios miembros, es capaz de alimentarse de sus propios miedos y transfigurar su hipotético orden en el caos más absoluto. Poder, ambición, corrupción, ego... tal vez fuese Mandalore quien desató la guerra contra la República, pero el mayor enemigo de la República siempre fue ella misma. La República estaba consiguiendo devorarse a sí misma. Los sueños de los Fundadores y de muchos otros que en verdad creían en los valores de antaño, se estaban haciendo añicos.

La entropía en una galaxia siempre tiende a aumentar. El orden es frágil y lleno de fisuras por las que su esencia se desangra desde su mismísima creación. Durante milenios, la República había crecido hasta creer haberse convertido en la mismísima galaxia. Fue entonces cuando aconteció la Gran Guerra Sith, que mostró cuán vulnerable era aquella República y esa herida se abrió por completo. Durante los últimos 30 años, las diferencias entre las clases sociales y los distintos seres que habitaban la galaxia se habían acentuado. El Senado Galáctico se había convertido en un mero escenario donde representar obras teatrales tras las suculentas inversiones de créditos que garantizaban el éxito en una votación. Mandalore había visto eso y había sabido con certeza que ése era el momento adecuado para iniciar su guerra. La República, una burbuja de cristal fragmentada, apenas había necesitado un golpe para iniciar su proceso de autodestrucción.

Mandalore el Máximo sabía que su ejército no era rival para el de la República en un enfrentamiento directo, pero también sabía que la República no era la de antaño, unida siempre frente al enemigo común. Sabía que cuando la República fuese atacada, los sistemas del Núcleo tenían poder suficiente como para lograr que se mantuviese su ejército tras sus fronteras. Por eso Mandalore no había atacado directamente el Núcleo sino el Borde Exterior, en donde los recursos destinados por la República eran notablemente inferiores, lo cual se traducía en que la campaña estaba siendo un éxito. Uno tras otro, los distintos sistemas estaban cayendo bajo el mando del ejército mandaloriano y sumado a la oportuna ayuda de los hutt, Mandalore había logrado controlar las principales rutas comerciales de la galaxia, cortando de raíz los recursos de la República. El Núcleo se estaba asfixiando y las disputas internas por el poder se habían disparado. Muchos planetas del Borde Exterior ni siquiera oponían resistencia a las tropas mandalorianas cuando sus sistemas eran bloqueados. Otros, viendo la inminente tragedia que se avecinaba, habían optado por secesionarse y unirse voluntariamente a Mandalore. ¿Estábamos ante el final de la República?

* * *

**Destructor estelar **_**Lamento de los inocentes**_

**(Sistema Horuset)**

Kona Anquard jamás había estado en una nave de la envergadura de el _Lamento de los inocentes_. Había visto los holos de cuando la nave había atacado Taris, pero las grabaciones y los informes de inteligencia apenas hacían justicia a lo que era en realidad. Desde el exterior, había observado que el destructor estelar poseía varios hangares, lo cual no era nada extraño entre las naves de aquel tamaño, pero el mon calamari se quedó perplejo cuando, dirigidos por un rayo tractor, la corveta clase defender penetró en uno de los hangares y vislumbró la majestuosidad del mismo. Ante él se distribuían varios escuadrones de cazas, perfectamente alineados y listos para entrar en combate. Aquella nave, sin lugar a dudas, podría enfrentarse ella sola a una pequeña flota de la República. Si existiesen más naves como aquella, la guerra no iba a durar mucho.

Los dos caballeros jedi no opusieron resistencia y descendieron al hangar para encontrarse con un pelotón de soldados de asalto vestidos con armaduras negras y que les rodearon de inmediato, apuntándoles con sus rifles bláster. Los jedi alzaron sus brazos y entregaron ambos sables de luz a uno de los soldados. Al principio, Saquesh Dowmeia se mostró reticente, y Kona Anquard tuvo que recurrir a un impulso de la fuerza para que el orgulloso quarren entregase también su arma.

–Un jedi jamás se desprende de su sable de luz –dijo el quarren. –Hubiese preferido morir luchando.

–No hagas ninguna tontería y tal vez vivamos para ver lo que está sucediendo aquí –dijo en voz baja el mon calamari.

Los soldados de asalto se replegaron a los flancos de los jedi y un oficial vestido con un uniforme grisáceo se acercó a ellos.

–Caballeros –dijo el oficial. –La emperatriz les espera.

Los dos caballeros jedi fueron conducidos fuera del hangar, por un largo pasillo que Kona Anquard calculó que tendría casi dos centenares de metros y que terminaba abruptamente ante un turboascensor que conectaba con todos los niveles de la nave. Media docena de soldados de asalto y el oficial fueron sus únicos acompañantes durante el ascenso a donde quisiera que estuviese su emperatriz. A medida que ascendían, Kona sintió cómo algo le golpeaba con violencia en el pecho y al mirar a su compañero y ver la expresión que tenía el quarren en su rostro, con sus tentáculos faciales volviéndose locos, supo que algo iba realmente mal en la Fuerza. Kona Anquard había sentido el Lado Oscuro antes de pisar siquiera el hangar de aquella nave, pero a medida que se acercaban a ella iba sintiendo cómo la Fuerza disminuía en intensidad y era devorada por la oscuridad, a unos niveles que hacía que a los dos jedi les faltase el aliento durante unos instantes. Ningún jedi había experimentado algo parecido desde la época de Exar Kun. ¿Acaso habían vuelto aquellos tiempos oscuros?

Cuando las puertas del turboascensor se abrieron de nuevo, ante los jedi apareció una enorme sala, la sala del trono, situada un nivel por encima del puente de mando, en donde parte de sus muros estaban cubiertos de transpariacero a través de los cuales podía observarse la inmensidad del firmamento junto con parte de la estructura del destructor estelar, que lucía espléndido al ser observado desde su cota más elevada. Nada más poner un pie en la sala del trono, una iluminación tenue, de color carmesí, que emanaba del mismísimo duracero del suelo les mostró el camino que debían seguir hasta un hexagonal transpariacero que cubría el mamparo orientado hacia proa y en cuyo centro se erguía un trono de metal que en esos instantes les daba la espalda. El oficial, un hombre de casi cuarenta años y reclutado en Kuat, caminó hacia el trono hasta que se detuvo y se arrodilló en el primero de los seis peldaños que daban acceso al trono.

–Emperatriz, los jedi. –dijo el oficial con una rodilla hincada en el suelo y la mirada baja.

La emperatriz no dijo nada pero el oficial sintió en su interior cómo ella asentía y le ordenaba que se retirase. No se sentía cómodo cuando la emperatriz hacía aquello, pero hizo todo lo posible por ocultar su malestar. El hombre apenas llevaba un par de meses sirviendo a bordo de el _Lamento de los inocentes_, pero las historias que se contaban acerca de la emperatriz hacían que se le helase la sangre de sus venas. Sus muchachos decían que cuando la nave entraba en combate, la emperatriz usaba los trucos mentales de su Fuerza Oscura (que era como la magia que usaban los jedis pero cargada de maldad, según le había explicado su sargento) para introducirse en las mentes de la tripulación y mejorar su coordinación y capacidades para el combate. En algunos camarotes corrían rumores de que a más de uno se le había frito el cerebro durante aquellas contiendas. Él no creía demasiado en aquellas historias, pero las pocas veces que había estado en presencia de la emperatriz, él había sentido claramente cómo ella se introducía en su interior. El oficial depositó los sables de luz de los jedi a los pies del trono, se incorporó y se retiró, junto con los soldados de asalto.

–¿Vosotros sois los que decís traer la esperanza a la República? –dijo suavemente una profunda voz de mujer mientras el trono giraba lentamente hasta situarse frente a los caballeros jedi.

–Engendro de sith –murmuró Saquesh Dowmeia.

–Has corrompido todo aquello que significa ser un jedi y que representa a la República –dijo Kona Anquard. –¿Osas hablar tú de esperanza, Seela? ¿O debería llamarte Darth Asha?

La hembra twi´lek le sonrió y se incorporó del trono lentamente hasta erguirse en su totalidad, acto que el mon calamari interpretó como un símbolo para demostrar su superioridad ante ellos. Parecía que la muchacha era engreída. Si aún seguía siendo una niña, sería peligrosa, sí, pero aún tendrían una oportunidad de salir con vida de aquella situación. Los dos jedis guardaron silencio mientras contemplaban la figura de aquella a quien llamaban emperatriz. La joven twi´lek de piel azulada vestía tan solo con una falda de cuero negro que le caía hasta los tobillos y unos protectores de duracero mandaloriano y de color oscuro que formaban un peto que solo cubría sus pechos. Aparte de su sable de luz colgado del cinturón y unos aros metálicos en sus muñecas, la muchacha no llevaba más ornamentos.

–Vosotros, los jedis, no sois una esperanza para nadie. _Nunca_ lo habéis sido –dijo Darth Asha que parecía estar hablándoles directamente a su interior a pesar de que de sus labios brotaban las palabras.

–Entonces, ¿tú eres esa esperanza? –preguntó el mon calamari, quien con sus palabras estaba sometiendo a un examen a la antigua jedi.

–En esta galaxia ya no hay esperanza –dijo Darth Asha con solemnidad, y la manera en que pronunció esas palabras hizo que la piel del mon calamari estuviese a punto de agrietarse.

–La habrá en cuanto los jedi te derrotemos junto con tus amigos mandalorianos –intervino Saquesh Dowmeia.

Darth Asha soltó una carcajada que retumbó por toda la sala y aún con la sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a descender lentamente los peldaños de las escaleras para acercarse a los caballeros jedi.

–Pensáis en la República como en una madre que ama a sus hijos, que los cuida y los guía mientras ellos crecen. Orden y armonía. Felicidad. Donde el sufrimiento no tiene cabida. ¿Tengo razón?

Los jedi no respondieron a su pregunta, concentrados más en resguardarse de la cada vez más notable influencia del Lado Oscuro, que golpeaba aquella sala como si fuese las olas de un enfurecido océano. La hembra twi´lek se detuvo a escasos centímetros de los jedi y les miró fijamente, sintiendo cómo trataban de ocultar mediante la Fuerza el miedo que exudaba sus cuerpos. Volvió a sonreir y continuó con su discurso, mientras se movía alrededor de ellos.

–Pero la República es un recipiente vacío, sin vida. Habitaciones vacías en las que sus habitantes están verdaderamente muertos. Lágrimas que no encuentran consuelo, sueños rotos, el anhelo de una vida mejor... todo eso tiene que cambiar.

–¿Sembrar el caos es la solución? –preguntó Kona Anquard –¿Una guerra es la solución? ¿No aprendiste nada en la Orden Jedi?

–En la orden jedi aprendí muchas cosas Kona Anquard –le respondió Darth Asha. –Aprendí a observar el mundo que nos rodea, a contemplar el sufrimiento de los seres sin hacer nada por evitarlo. Meditación, contemplación, serenidad... esa es la Orden Jedi que yo conocí. ¿Cómo ayudan esas acciones a los seres de esta galaxia?

–Los jedi estamos al servicio de la República –dijo el mon calamari –Nos debemos a ella y a la protección de cualquiera de sus habitantes.

–La República no existe. Es una mera ilusión, un velo de traiciones. Los jedi sois unos necios que estáis viviendo el sueño de un necio. Ni siquiera sabéis por lo que lucháis. ¿Vuestra República? No se purificaría por completo ni aunque ardiera hasta sus cimientos.

–Los seres como tú son lo que le dan el mayor significado a la República –contraatacó Kona Anquard.

Darth Asha se detuvo junto al mon calamari y le miró fijamente. La expresión de la twi´lek había cambiado por completo y su sonrisa había abandonado su rostro.

–Mandalore nos ha proporcionado el impulso que necesitábamos. –dijo Darth Asha. –Haremos que la República pague por todos sus pecados e instauraremos un nuevo orden. Los antiguos siths han hablado. ¡El Imperio Sith se levantará de nuevo!

–Estás loca –dijo Saquesh Dowmeia. –Sólo dices estupideces.

_Saq, sigue así y conseguirás que nos mate_, le transmitió Kona a través de la Fuerza, y el quarren cruzó sus tentáculos faciales sobre su boca de inmediato, sin añadir nada más.

–¿Te crees capaz de instaurar un Imperio Sith? –preguntó el mon calamari.

–Esas fueron las palabras de Exar Kun –respondió Darth Asha, que se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia su trono.

–¿Exar Kun? –preguntó Kona –¿Que tiene que ver Exar Kun con...?

Kona Anquard no necesitó terminar de formular aquella pregunta, puesto que su astuta mente ya había encontrado la respuesta que necesitaba. Durante la reunión que mantuvo el Consejo Jedi antes del incidente de Taris se habló de la existencia de un holocrón sith. Se creía que los holocrones sith habían desaparecido durante la Gran Guerra Sith hacía más de 30 años y la reciente aparición de este objeto había puesto en alerta a la Orden Jedi ante la amenaza que podría suponer que tales conocimientos cayeran en manos de un Señor Oscuro. Un holocrón sith podía albergar el legado de todos los Señores Oscuros que habían existido a lo largo de milenios, lo cual sería una fuente ilimitada de conocimiento acerca del Lado Oscuro. ¿Significaba aquello que Seela Tarn poseía un holocrón sith? Desde luego, la muchacha no había vivido en los tiempos de Exar Kun y mucho menos haber aprendido de él en la Orden jedi, donde el tema era un tabú.

Exar Kun, el último gran Señor Oscuro del Sith había puesto en jaque a la República y había estado a punto de lograr instaurar su Imperio. Quién sabe si ese Imperio en verdad fue creciendo a espaldas de la República y la Orden Jedi tras la muerte del Señor Oscuro y hubiese estado esperando al inicio de esta guerra para darse a conocer. Kona Anquard tenía sus sospechas sobre ello, pero de una cosa sí que estaba seguro: Si Exar Kun estaba detrás de todo aquello, la amenaza a la República y la Orden Jedi era más que importante y había que informar de ello al Consejo Jedi cuanto antes.

–Ha sido un verdadero placer charlar con ustedes –dijo Darth Asha mientras se sentaba en el trono y después, pulsó un pequeño interruptor del panel de control que había en su reposabrazos.

Una porción del duracero del suelo se abrió tras los jedi y dejó al descubierto la plataforma de un elevador que contenía a una docena de soldados de asalto y dos contenedores metálicos.

–Son contenedores de confinamiento. –dijo Darth Asha –Son inocuos. Una mera formalidad para transportarles de manera segura hasta su destino.

–¿Transportarnos a dónde? –preguntó el quarren.

–No es algo de mi agrado, caballeros, pero ciertas circunstancias exigen tener que desarrollar acciones desagradables –les explicó Darth Asha. –Además, admito que estoy intrigada por ver los resultados de los trabajos del doctor Demagol.

–¿Nos vas a entregar a ese demente? –preguntó Saquesh Dowmeia mientras los soldados abandonaban la plataforma y se dirigían hacia los dos jedi con los rifles en la mano. –Eres escoria.

–Mmm, ¿es ira lo que estoy notando? –preguntó intrigada Darth Asha, mientras se acariciaba el mentón. –Sí.. es ira.

–No estarías tan tranquila si estuviésemos en un campo de batalla... _emperatriz_ –contraatacó el quarren, agitando con desprecio sus tentáculos faciales cuando pronunció la palabra "emperatriz"

–Saq... cálmate –intervino Kona Anquard, que sentía cómo la Fuerza se agitaba en el interior de su compañero.

–No, está bien. Me gusta –dijo Darth Asha haciendo un gesto con la mano al mon calamari, quien sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se paralizaba y era incapaz de moverse ni articular palabra. –Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer, _jedi_.

–¿Qué? –preguntó extrañado Saquesh Dowmeia.

–Te garantizo que los soldados no abrirán fuego –dijo Darth Asha, y los soldados se detuvieron y bajaron inmediatamente sus rifles.

Darth Asha desvió la vista hacia los sables de luz que estaban depositados a los pies del trono e hizo que uno de ellos levitase hasta posarse suavemente sobre la mano abierta del quarren, que estaba estupefacto ante el devenir de los acontecimientos. Saquesh aferró con fuerza su sable de luz e invocó con intensidad a la Fuerza, tratando de descubrir qué oscuro truco yacía tras lo que acababa de hacer la twi´lek. Pero la Fuerza no le indicó que en aquella acción hubiera algo anómalo y eso le infundió del valor y la energía que necesitaba en aquel momento. El quarren pulsó suavemente el interruptor de su sable de luz y una hoja amarilla cobró vida con un suave siseo.

–Adelante –le instó Darth Asha. –Acaba conmigo. ¡Destruye mi imperio, jedi!

–El orgullo de los sith –dijo Saquesh Dowmeia mientras blandía su sable de luz. –Tu reinado acaba aquí.

El quarren invocó a la Fuerza y con un rápido movimiento saltó sobre las escaleras que daban acceso al trono mientras enarbolaba su sable por encima de su cabeza. Aterrizó frente a la twi´lek, cuyo rostro mostraba una pérfida sonrisa, y agarró con ambas manos su sable de luz para asestar a la muchacha la fatal estocada. Kona Anquard, incapaz de mover un musculo ni de reaccionar tras el control al que le había sometido Darth Asha, no pudo detener a su compañero, que sin saberlo, había sellado ya su destino. El quarren atacó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo que con aquella estocada podría partir por la mitad el mismísimo destructor estelar. En aquel acto no había calma ni serenidad. Un jedi siempre analizaba meticulosamente la situación antes de iniciar una confrontación con su enemigo. Saquesh Dowmeia se había dejado llevar por la pasión, olvidando todo aquello que había aprendido en la Orden Jedi, por lo que no había considerado la posibilidad de que su ataque fuese rechazado por un enemigo que aparentemente mantenía la guardia baja. La hoja se detuvo a escasos centímetros del rostro de Darth Asha, iluminando su semblante con un tono ambarino. El quarren invocó a la Fuerza con mayor intensidad, tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo, pero fue incapaz de hacer que su sable de luz avanzase siquiera un milímetro a través de la invisible barrera que parecía haber detenido la estocada.

–¿Ese es tu mejor ataque? –preguntó Darth Asha.

El quarren retiró su sable de luz y esta vez realizó una estocada horizontal, con la intención de ensartar a la twi´lek en el trono, pero la muchacha alzó el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, señalando al sable de luz, y la estocada se detuvo frente a su pecho. Sintió cómo la ira del caballero jedi iba en aumento, mientras apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre su arma y sus pies resbalaban sobre el duracero del suelo sin que el quarren pudiese avanzar lo más mínimo hacia su enemiga.

–Suficiente.

Darth Asha realizó un gesto con su mano y el sable de luz del quarren fue desviado hacia el suelo. En aquel momento, la ira que sentía el caballero jedi se fue diluyendo tras una cortina de miedo cuando observó cómo la hembra twi´lek se alzaba de su trono, con las llamas del Lado Oscuro devorando su alma. Darth Asha, emperatriz del Imperio Sith, aferró el sable de luz que llevaba colgado de su cinturón, lo encendió y con un rápido movimiento decapitó a Saquesh Dowmeia.

–Con un contenedor bastará –dijo Darth Asha tras desconectar su sable de luz carmesí.

Kona Anquard contempló la escena sin poder hacer nada para ayudar a su compañero, cuyo cuerpo sin vida se desplomó sobre el duracero y su cabeza rodó por los escalones hasta ir a parar junto al mon calamari, que jamás en su vida olvidaría aquella mirada inerte.

* * *

**Coruscant**

La reina Schalla de Alderaan contemplaba el edificio del senado desde la terraza del apartamento que regentaba la delegación de Alderaan en Coruscant. A pesar de haber caído ya la noche en la ciudad galáctica, todos los edificios circundantes permanecían iluminados y el tráfico aéreo se mantenía como si fuese la hora punta del día. Schalla añoraba su planeta, el aire puro y las montañas que rodeaban al palacio real, que poco tenían que ver con el bullicio de aquella ecumenópolis que parecía no descansar jamás. La brisa nocturna hizo que sus cabellos ondeasen al viento y el finísimo traje que llevaba puesto se le pegase al cuerpo. Sintió un escalofrío y se encogió, frotándose con sus manos sus hombros desnudos. Schalla había tenido desde pequeña el sueño ligero y aquella noche no estaba logrando pegar ni ojo tras lo acontecido en la cámara del senado el día anterior. No sabía con certeza qué hora era, pero aún faltarían un par de horas para el alba.

Schalla se apoyó contra la barandilla de duracero, con la mirada perdida, recapacitando todo lo que acababa de suceder. La negativa del senado a aumentar las tropas destinadas al Borde Medio, la acusación del senador de Cato Neimoidia sobre el asesinato de sus padres, la creación de una Federación de Comercio... ¿hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo la República?

A pesar de que Schalla había pasado toda su vida en la política, en aquellos momentos sentía miedo. Si sus padres estuviesen aún con vida, estaba segura de que serían capaces de manejar aquella situación que ella sentía que se le escapaba de sus manos. La joven reina no estaba preparada para soportar la carga de gobernar a todo un planeta y estaba convencida de que Alderaan necesitaba a alguien mejor que ella en el trono, con más experiencia y determinación, que no fuese tratada como una niña mimada en el Senado Galáctico. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos se estaban precipitando y ella era la reina de Alderaan, en definitiva. Una guerra había estallado en una parte de la galaxia que parecía muy remota, pero que azotaba al núcleo como una tempestad que luchase por borrarlos de la existencia. Mientras en el seno de la República se jugaba a un juego de poderes en donde todo era permitido en pos de las ambiciones personales, Schalla veía con claridad cómo la República se estaba corrompiendo ante sus ojos.

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y pensó que ya había contemplado aquella ciudad por bastante tiempo aquella noche y se estaba arriesgando a pillar un resfriado. Por la mañana, partirían de vuelta a Alderaan y todo aquello quedaría apartado por los asuntos cotidianos de su planeta, al menos hasta que se convocase la próxima reunión del senado. Schalla regresó al interior de su apartamento y agradeció que la temperatura dentro fuese tan acogedora. Realmente sí que había refrescado en el exterior. Caminaba descalza por la sala principal que llevaba a su alcoba, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar al servicio, cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente de la cocina. Parecía que alguien más tampoco podía dormir aquella noche. Supuso que sería Mot. El nautolano parecía que nunca descansaba durante los viajes oficiales, siempre alerta, a la espera de cualquier contratiempo. Los caballeros jedi eran así. Aunque Mot siempre era muy sigiloso, así que tal vez en la cocina estuviese realmente algún miembro del servicio preparando ya el desayuno. Quizás fuese ya temprano, supuso Schalla, que no había mirado la hora en toda la noche.

Su estómago le confirmó a dónde debería dirigirse en aquel momento. Tal vez con el estómago lleno lograse descansar el poco rato que debía faltar para el amanecer. Caminó con sigilo hasta la cocina y se extrañó de que quien estuviese allí anduviese a oscuras. Cuando Schalla entró en la cocina, escuchó un ruido seco y chocó contra algo pesado que hizo que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese al suelo. Schalla ahogó un grito mientras permanecía agarrada al objeto que le había arrastrado al suelo y que supo que era un cuerpo, que reconoció como el de Sirin Ayhier, una de sus sirvientas, que usaba un característico perfume de Naboo.

–¿Sirin? –le preguntó Schalla mientras la sujetaba por los hombros y trataba de incorporarla. –¡Sirin, despierta! ¿Qué te ocurre?

La muchacha no respondió y parecía que había perdido el conocimiento. Schalla estaba pensando que había sido una afortunada casualidad que ella hubiese entrado justo en ese momento y haber sujetado el cuerpo de Sirin, cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien y que en aquella cocina había alguien más con ellas. Apoyó a Sirin en el suelo con delicadeza y se incorporó, tratando de buscar el interruptor de la luz, que no recordaba muy bien en donde estaba en aquella cocina de corte clásico, cuyo diseñador había optado por suprimir las activaciones por voz al considerarlo como algo no glamuroso. Entonces vio la sombra que se movía. Un tenue destello metálico fue todo lo que necesitó ver Schalla para saber que quien quiera que estuviese allí con ellas, acababa de desenfundar un bláster. Schalla se lanzó instintivamente al suelo y rodó tal y como le habían enseñado las fuerzas reales de seguridad en Alderaan. Dos disparos de láser de color rojizo impactaron en el mamparo en donde se ubicaban los interruptores de iluminación de la cocina. Si Schalla hubiese tardado un segundo más en reaccionar, ahora estaría muerta. Se ayudó de los codos para ponerse de rodillas y gateó lo más rápidamente que pudo, buscando algún mueble u objeto de ornamento tras el que poder cobijarse. Su atacante volvió a disparar e impactó sobre el suelo, cerca del rostro de Schalla, que quedó momentáneamente iluminado, revelando con claridad la posición de la mujer, tal y como el asesino había previsto. Schalla chocó contra un mamparo metálico y se giró para ver a aquella silueta apuntándola con su bláster y tuvo la certeza de que aquello era el fin. Fue entonces cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió de repente y una conocida figura irrumpió enarbolando un sable de luz de color púrpura. El asesino se giró y disparó una, dos y hasta tres veces contra el caballero jedi. Los disparos fueron desviados sin ningún problema por Mot Kinto, que con un ágil salto alcanzó a su enemigo y le cercenó el brazo que empuñaba el arma.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Mot Kinto

–Sí...gracias –logró responder Schalla mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Después, el jedi invocó a la Fuerza y accionó los interruptores de iluminación del apartamento. La luz se hizo y reveló a un varón humano, arrodillado en el suelo, con los ojos vidriosos y un halo de espuma blanquecina escapando por la comisura de sus labios.

–¡Maldición! –exclamó Mot Kinto arrodillándose junto al asesino, cuyo cuerpo se estaba convulsionando.

–¿Qué le ocurre? –preguntó Schalla mientras se ponía en pie.

El nautolano sujetó el cuerpo del humano hasta que se detuvieron sus convulsiones y luego extrajo una pequeña cápsula oscura de entre sus labios.

–Está muerto –dijo el caballeo jedi poniéndose en pie y luego enseñó la cápsula a la reina. –Parece que no querían que supiésemos quién le enviaba.

Schalla no dijo nada y contempló en silencio el cadáver del asesino. Su corazón aún latía aceleradamente. Trató de tranquilizarse, pero se acordó de Sirin, tendida en el suelo de la cocina y corrió tras Mot Kinto, quien con su sable de luz aún encendido, sondeaba con la Fuerza a la muchacha, que tan sólo se había desvanecido por la inhalación de alguna sustancia narcótica. Schalla se arrodilló junto a Sirin y comprobó que su sirvienta estaba recuperando el conocimiento y trataba de articular alguna palabra.

–Mot, ayúdame a llevarla al dormitorio.

–Permanece agachada y no te muevas –le ordenó el nautolano, mientras abandonaba la cocina y recorría el apartamento en busca de más amenazas.

La puerta que comunicaba el apartamento de la reina con el del servicio se abrió y apareció un hombre con aspecto soñoliento, a quien el alboroto le había despertado. El nautolano le hizo un gesto para que regresase a su apartamento y el hombre obedeció de inmediato. Mot Kinto recurrió a la Fuerza para tratar de ver aquello que sus ojos no le mostraban, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo común.

–Te dije que no te movieses –dijo Mot Kinto mientras se dirigía al balcón del apartamento.

Schalla y Sirin permanecieron en pie, abrazadas en silencio mientras el caballero jedi revisaba el mamparo exterior del edificio y echaba un rápido vistazo hacia los edificios colindantes. Sintió que algo no iba bien en la Fuerza, pero fue incapaz de localizar el origen de la amenaza. Regresó al interior del apartamento, en donde Sirin le explicaba a la reina que el asesino le había rociado con algo que le hizo perder el conocimiento.

–¿Cuántas veces te disparó? –preguntó Mot Kinto a Schalla.

–No sé... tres...¿cuatro?

–A un asesino profesional le hubiese bastado con un disparo. –dijo el caballero jedi. –Pero no hubiese sido capaz de atravesar los controles de acceso de este edificio. Enviaron a alguien de dentro, sin experiencia.

–¿El asesino era alguien de nuestra delegación? –preguntó Schalla

–O de las fuerzas de seguridad de Coruscant. –respondió Mot Kinto. –Alguien con acceso a este apartamento y fácilmente sobornable.

–Y por suerte para nosotros, poco profesional –dijo Schalla casi en un susurro

_Un acto poco profesional, sí_. El nautolano sospechaba desde hacía tiempo que la vida de Schalla corría peligro. Alguien había asesinado a los reyes de Alderaan. Schalla había sobrevivido tan solo porque aquella tarde no se encontraba en la reunión junto con sus padres, tal como estaba previsto. Alderaan se estaba ganando muchos enemigos políticos durante los últimos años al posicionarse en contra de distintos sistemas con gran poder en el seno de la República. La casa real de Alderaan siempre se había destacado por tener unas excelentes relaciones diplomáticas con el resto de sistemas y luchar siempre a favor de las causas justas, denunciando la corrupción y ayudando a todos los sistemas que lo necesitasen a pesar de que ello les causara perjuicios económicos. Y Alderaan había tenido mucho peso en la República, por lo que sus acciones perjudicaban enormemente a aquellos que tenían intereses menos altruistas y más de carácter ilegal. Al final, sus enemigos habían pasado a la acción y habían decidido quitarse de en medio a la nueva reina, pero aún así todo aquello parecía...

_Demasiado poco profesional para alguien que intenta asesinar a una reina_, pensó Mot Kinto, y la inquietud que sentía en la Fuerza confirmaba también aquel presentimiento. ¿Por qué no enviar a un droide asesino? Sería fácilmente detectable, pero aún así sus probabilidades de éxito hubiesen sido mayores. La mente del nautolano funcionaba a máxima velocidad, tratando de descifrar aquella cuestión. ¿Sobornar a un guarda de seguridad para perpetrar un atentado era la opción elegida por alguien que posiblemente fuese capaz de poder contratar a los mayores asesinos de la galaxia? Aquello no tenía mucho sentido y el nautolano era consciente de ello.

–Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí –dijo Mot Kinto y sintió algo en la Fuerza que le urgía a ello. –¡Ahora!

Mot Kinto agarró a ambas mujeres y se impulsó con la Fuerza para atravesar de un salto todo el apartamento en el preciso instante en el que un proyectil atravesaba la puerta abierta del balcón. El proyectil detonó en el centro de la sala y una llamarada barrió suelos y paredes, calcinando el mobiliario y derritiendo parcialmente los mamparos metálicos. El jedi consiguió sacar a las dos mujeres del apartamento un instante antes de la explosión y los tres rodaron por el suelo del corredor principal del edificio mientras tras ellos las llamas brotaban desde la puerta del apartamento.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Schalla mientras Sirin la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

–El verdadero ataque –respondió Mot Kinto. –El guardia de seguridad no era el asesino. Llevaba encima un localizador y sólo tenía que marcar tu posición.

Una docena de agentes de seguridad de la delegación de Alderaan irrumpieron en el corredor con los blásters en la mano y se dirigieron hacia la reina.

–¿Alteza, se encuentra bien? –preguntó el oficial de mayor rango.

–Estamos bien, Jeopardy –respondió Schalla. –Pero ha faltado poco para...

–Jeopardy –interrumpió Mot Kinto. –Abandonaremos Coruscant de inmediato.

–Sí, señor

–Quiero que preparen el transporte oficial junto con otro aerodeslizador no identificado. Viajaremos en ése y usaremos el oficial como señuelo. Iremos al espaciopuerto por una ruta alternativa.

–Entendido, señor Kinto –asintió Jeopardy –Pero...¿de dónde saco un aerodeslizador sin identificación?

–Tiene 10 minutos, teniente

* * *

**Nar Shaddaa (Club Escapade)**

La guerra no había llegado a Nar Shaddaa de la misma manera en que lo había hecho en otros sistemas del Borde Exterior. Los hutt habían forjado una alianza con Mandalore, la cual además de garantizarles suculentos ingresos, había salvado al planeta de sufrir cualquier tipo de bloqueo, por lo que Nar Shaddaa era uno de los pocos planetas del Borde Exterior que continuaba viviendo al margen de la guerra e incluso enriqueciéndose gracias a ella. El planeta nunca había destacado por contener demasiados efectivos de la República (a excepción de un insignificante control aduanero debidamente sobornado por los hutts), y desde el inicio de la guerra no había quedado ni rastro de ellos. A los habitantes de Nar Shaddaa nunca les había extrañado ver a mandalorianos pasearse por su planeta y estos tiempos de guerra tampoco serían una excepción. A fin de cuentas, la guerra no se había trasladado al planeta, y todo aquel que viniera a hacer negocios era siempre bienvenido. Por eso, cuando un mandaloriano vestido con su armadura metalizada y su casco cubriendo su rostro entró en el club Escapade, lo que en otros planetas hubiese desencadenado un posible tiroteo, en Nar Shaddaa fue tomado como un hecho cotidiano y sin relevancia.

El mandaloriano, quien había decidido mantener sobre su casco una quemadura vertical producida por el sable de luz un jedi, atravesó el local principal y se dirigió a la zona de los reservados para encontrar a su contacto, sentado junto a una mesa, bebiendo una extraña bebida que no consiguió identificar. El mandaloriano, cuyo oficio le había enseñado a ser precavido, quitó disimuladamente el seguro de uno de sus blásters y se sentó junto a su interlocutor.

–Llegaz tarde, Jyvora –dijo el trandoshano.

–Siempre es un placer volver a ver tu rostro, Slyssk –dijo el mandaloriano inclinando levemente su cabeza.

–Yo no puedo dezir lo mizmo –contestó Slyssk señalando al mandaloriano –Ziempre eztáz traz eze eztúpido cazco.

–Así son las tradiciones de mi pueblo –respondió Jyvora, haciendo un gesto de disculpa con sus manos.

–Puez ezpero que eza tradición no ze eztienda cuando conquiztéiz la República –repuso el trandoshano. –No quiziera tener que llevar mi cabeza metida en un cubo.

–Esta guerra no va conmigo, Slyssk. Me dedico sólo a los negocios.

–LLevaz un año dezaparezido –dijo Slyssk

–Mi último trabajo resultó más complejo de lo habitual –respondió el mandaloriano, sin dar más explicaciones y cambió rápidamente de tema. –Dijiste que tenías un contrato para mí.

–En efezto –dijo el trandoshano, y deslizó un datapad sobre la mesa. –Bruggozh te pagará el doble de lo habitual por ezto. Zu nombre ez Eida Mereel. Noz da igual que la traigaz viva o muerta, pero Bruggozh quiere el cuerpo. Nada de dezintegracionez.

El mandaloriano recogió el datapad y leyó en silencio la información que aparecía en la pantalla. Después, volvió a mirar al trandoshano y asintió.

–Considéralo hecho.


	4. Resistencia

**Por fin he podido actualizar. Últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo y se me ha alargado en exceso. espero subir en breve el siguiente capítulo**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**RESISTENCIA**

* * *

**Cathar**

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana despuntaron tras las copas de los árboles del bosque que les rodeaba y el escaso millar de soldados de la República que pertenecían a lo que quedaba del batallón Trueno se puso en marcha. Durante los primeros meses de la guerra, cuando Mandalore decidió invadir Cathar, un pequeño destacamento de la República se encontraba en el planeta realizando labores de aprovisionamiento en la ciudad de Icata, uno de los asentamientos más importantes del planeta, que estaba próximo a Vasto Veltd, un pastizal desprovisto de árboles, con abundante fauna salvaje, en donde se realizaban las famosas cacerías de sangre. En aquella época, la vía Hydiana aún se encontraba bajo el control de la República y las patrullas abundaban en la zona. Cuando estalló la guerra, los efectivos que la República tenía destinados en el sistema Quelii se agruparon en el hemisferio norte de Cathar, en el área opuesta al desembarco de las tropas mandalorianas. Superados ampliamente por el poderío naval del ejército invasor mandaloriano, las fuerzas de la República habían decidido llevar la batalla sobre el terreno. Ayudados por los guerreros de Cathar, habían logrado establecer una resistencia en el planeta.

Lo que en un principio no fue más que varios batallones de soldados desorganizados, pronto se convirtió en algo más parecido a un ejército con la llegada del teniente Darren Drayson, alias Razor, un hombre que había perdido a su familia al inicio de la guerra y que de darse la oportunidad, estaría encantado de matar a Mandalore el Máximo con sus propias manos. Razor se había puesto al mando de aquel variopinto ejército y había conseguido que los soldados recuperasen la moral perdida. Cathar se había convertido en el escenario de una guerra de guerrillas, en donde los comandos de la República asaltaban los envíos de suministros por tierra del ejército mandaloriano, se dispersaban y volvían a agruparse para sabotear un nuevo objetivo. Aquello no iba a hacer que la República ganase la guerra, es más, ni siquiera se contemplaba la posibilidad de arrebatar el control de Cathar a los mandalorianos. Pero la realización de aquellos actos había dado algo muy importante a todos aquellos seres: esperanza.

Las noticias sobre la resistencia que había nacido en aquel planeta ocupado por el enemigo pronto se extendieron por toda la Holored y Coruscant se sirvió de aquella historia para convertirla en propaganda militar. Miles de jóvenes a lo largo de toda la galaxia se habían alistado en el ejército de la República para tratar de emular a aquellos héroes que luchaban por la libertad en el lejano mundo de Cathar. Sin embargo, aquellos nuevos reclutas que hubiesen sido bienvenidos en Cathar, fueron destinados a otras regiones, todas ellas en el Núcleo, mediante la eterna promesa de formar parte algún día de la resistencia de Cathar. Así, podía decirse que los rebeldes de Cathar estaban solos y cada vez eran más escasos los envíos de tropas y suministros desde Coruscant. Quizás a causa de la sensación de abandono que sentían aquellos soldados, había nacido el batallón Trueno: un grupo de humanos y alienígenas bastante indisciplinado y más parecido a un ejército mercenario, que a pesar de ello, acataban sin dudarlo todas las órdenes dadas por el teniente Razor.

Razor se arrastró por la superficie de la colina, ajustó sus macrobinoculares y los enfocó sobre el cañón que atravesaba una enorme pared de roca. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron cuando vio el destello luminoso a un par de kilómetros de distancia, dirigiéndose hacia su posición. Su pulso se aceleró hasta que reconoció el viejo speeder de color cobrizo, pilotado por uno de los exploradores que habían partido del batallón hacía un par de horas.

–Regresa Tunig –dijo Razor mientras seguía con la mirada el rastro de polvo que dejaba el speeder a su paso.

–No es Tunig. Tunig sabe pilotar –dijo Hihdo, el rodiano, agachándose tras Razor y observando el rumbo errático del speeder. –Es ese twi´lek. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

–Megbefay –respondió un duro de piel grisácea, que se ocultaba tras una roca a un par de metros de distancia. –Le llamamos Quitapenas.

–¿Quitapenas? –preguntó casi sin aliento Vyn Omas, que acababa de llegar a la cima de la colina sudando copiosamente.

–Destila el mejor alcohol del Borde Exterior, señor –respondió el duro, que se llamaba Cadan.

–Ahora entiendo por qué es incapaz de pilotar en línea recta –dijo Vyn Omas cuando se acercó a Razor.

–¿Le importa echarse al suelo, _capitán_? –le preguntó Razor con cierta irritación en su voz, mientras seguía observando el terreno a través de los macrobinoculares. –Está delatando nuestra posición, señor.

El capitán Vyn Omas se echó al suelo junto a los demás y forzó su vista para observar el speeder que era ya claramente visible.

–¿Permite a sus hombres emborracharse en mitad de una guerra, teniente?

–Usted aún no ha visto a Quitapenas borracho, ¿verdad? –respondió Razor

–El maldito tiene una puntería endiablada cuando bebe –dijo Hihdo entre risas. –Es capaz de calcular los ángulos de disparo con una precisión asombrosa.

–Si no se mata en ese speeder tendrá ocasión de verlo con sus propios ojos, capitán –añadió el duro.

Razor guardó los macrobinoculares en su petate y se puso en pie ante la mirada extrañada del capitán, que se aferraba con ambas manos al arenoso suelo del que apenas despegaba su pecho.

–¿Qué está haciendo, teniente? –preguntó Vyn Omas con un semblante cercano al pánico.

–Nos vamos –respondió Razor con tranquilidad, mientras el rodiano y el duro se ponían también en pie.

–¡Van a delatar nuestra posición! –exclamó el capitán desde el suelo.

–Capitán... –dijo Razor agachándose junto al muchacho. –No hay nadie en kilómetros a la redonda.

Hihdo y Cadan trataron de ocultar sus risas mientras miraban el cuerpo del capitán tendido en el suelo. Después, empezaron a descender la colina, de vuelta al lugar en donde les aguardaba el resto del batallón. Razor sonrió al capitán Omas, que se levantó del suelo sin ocultar el enfado de su rostro.

–Teniente...

–Su ropa estaba impoluta, señor. –dijo Razor con seriedad. –No estamos aquí de vacaciones. Ahora sus hombres le respetarán algo más.

Los cuatro terminaron de descender la colina y se reunieron con el grueso del batallón Trueno, que llevaba algo más de una hora acampado en un pedregoso camino que se dirigía al norte. Los soldados se distribuían entre las depresiones del terreno circundante, para tratar de pasar desapercibido ante cualquier hipotética mirada indiscreta. Una docena de cañones desmontados y que reposaban sobre aerodeslizadores permanecían ocultos bajo lonas opacas en mitad del camino, así como los dos vehículos andadores de asalto que aún sobrevivían. Uno de ellos, en bastante mal estado, se atascaba con facilidad debido a un problema en los servomotores de las patas delanteras. El vehículo había sido apartado del camino y permanecía en el suelo como si de un animal herido se tratase. El ingeniero jefe, un hombre de mediana edad con bigote y cuyo rostro estaba lleno de grasa durante todo el día, se estaba peleando con una de las articulaciones del vehículo, lanzando juramentos a sus dos ayudantes, dos ugnauths de poco más de un metro de altura.

–¡No, no y no! –gritó el ingeniero. –¡Solo quiero que ande! ¡No me importa el sistema de refrigeración!.

–Grink nautrt trechiw!

–¡Porque quiero sacarlo de aquí! –volvió a gritar el ingeniero, gesticulando con sus brazos.

Uno de los ugnauths arrojó su atornilladora neumática a los pies del humano y empezó una discusión con su compañero mientras el ingeniero agarraba la atornilladora neumática y se dirigía hacia uno de los servomotores de locomoción.

–Partimos en 15 minutos, Tuercas –dijo Razor cuando pasó junto al ingeniero.

Tuercas se giró con la atornilladora en la mano y se acercó a Razor mientras con su mano libre señalaba a los ugnauths.

–La próxima vez que organice algo, teniente, consúlteme primero.

–Oh, vamos, esas criaturas tienen fama de ser los mejores mecánicos de la galaxia –contestó Razor poniendo cara de excusa.

–¡Y también las más irritables, maldita sea! –exclamó el ingeniero. Luego, se tranquilizó y volvió a su trabajo. –Estará listo en 10 minutos.

–Estupendo –asintió Razor e hizo un gesto con la mano a Hihdo. –Necesito un recuento de los exploradores. Confirma que no hay destacamentos mandalorianos a menos de una hora de nuestra posición.

–De inmediato, teniente –respondió el rodiano, y se marchó corriendo.

La mirada de Razor se cruzó con la de Vyn Omas, quien supuestamente estaba al mando del batallón Trueno a pesar de que a nadie le gustaba acatar sus órdenes.

–¿Desea aportar algo, capitán? –le preguntó Razor.

–Yo...ah, sí. –Vyn Omas se aclaró la voz y se dirigió a los soldados que estaban acampados a su alrededor. –¡Recojan sus cosas. Nos pondremos en marcha en 10..., no, 15 minutos!

El escaso millar de soldados que permanecían acampados en los márgenes del sendero hicieron caso omiso de las palabras del capitán y todos volvieron sus rostros en dirección al teniente Razor, quien asintió con su cabeza. Los soldados se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a recoger sus petates. A pesar de que el batallón Trueno era conocido por su indisciplina, sus miembros formaban un equipo cuyos engranajes funcionaban a la perfección. En menos de 6 minutos, todos ellos estaban listos para partir y ya estaban borrando cualquier huella que pudiesen dejar atrás y que delatara su posición. Hihdo se reunió con los 3 exploradores que habían regresado, confirmando que no había tropas enemigas en las proximidades, y junto con Cadan y un cereano a quien llamaban Señales, decidieron no alterar el rumbo del batallón. A los 10 minutos exactos, tal y como había asegurado el ingeniero Tuercas, los servomotores de los dos vehículos andadores de asalto cobraron vida y comenzaron a caminar lentamente. Cuando el capitán Omas, acompañado por Razor, se dirigía hacia la cabeza del batallón, un alboroto a sus espaldas hizo que se detuviera en seco.

–¡Paso,!.¡Dejadme pasar! –gritó una voz de mujer. –¡Eh! ¿Quién me ha tocado el culo?¡Fadish, algún día te arrancaré esos estúpidos tentáculos que tienes en la cara!

–¿Qué es ese alboroto? –preguntó Vyn Omas.

–Nuestra oficial de comunicaciones. –contestó Razor. –Ya se acostumbrará a ella.

La columna de soldados que ocupaba la totalidad del sendero se fue abriendo para dejar paso a una mujer joven que portaba a sus espaldas una mochila de comunicaciones. Lea, la muchacha que se había encontrado con Razor en Onderon y que le había acompañado a Suurja era la mayor experta en comunicaciones de todo el batallón Trueno. Lea había sido capaz de descifrar los códigos encriptados de los mandalorianos y era capaz de intervenir sus transmisiones con frecuencia. Si el batallón Trueno había sobrevivido tanto tiempo en territorio enemigo, era en gran parte gracias a ella. Algunos de los soldados se mostraban reticentes ante la presencia de la muchacha entre ellos. No tanto a su presencia en sí, siempre bienvenida, sino por su peso dentro del batallón. Muchos de los seres allí reunidos no estaban acostumbrados a que sus vidas dependiesen de las habilidades informáticas lo que ellos llamaban una "cría". Lea corrió hasta Razor y estuvo a punto de arrojar la pesada mochila al suelo cuando se detuvo ante el teniente. Se apartó los cabellos oscuros llenos de sudor de su cara y tomó aire antes de hablar.

–Ya vienen

–¿Vienen? –repitió Vyn Omas

–Códigos de asalto encriptados –continuó diciendo Lea. –Fáciles de ocultar entre el ruido de fondo si no los rastreas de forma específica, lo cual he estado haciendo durante la última hora.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Razor, impaciente.

–Una señal de origen orbital –explicó Lea mientras sacaba su datapad y la pantalla se iluminaba con algoritmos –Nunca creí que lograse interceptar las transmisiones de su flota.

–¿La flota va a atacar el planeta? –preguntó Vyn Omas, cuyo semblante palidecía.

–De momento, no. Enviaron un pulso que... ¿Sabíais que los códigos de transmisión mandalorianos usan un sistema análogo al de los droides astromecánicos? Lo que me hizo sospechar de ello fue... –Lea se detuvo en seco al ver la mirada de impaciencia de Razor y añadió –... fue algo que os puedo explicar más adelante porque ahora mismo deberíamos ocultarnos y...

Antes de que Lea terminara de explicar lo que sucedía, Hihdo y Cadan corrían ya entre el batallón, dando instrucciones a los oficiales. Los soldados abandonaron inmediatamente el camino y empezaron a buscar refugio entre las rocas que les circundaban. Tuercas dio varios gritos a los ugnauths, quienes inmediatamente treparon sobre los vehículos andadores de asalto y empezaron a cubrirlos con unas lonas que servían a modo de camuflaje termo–óptico. En el centro del batallón, Weist Azyra´fey, un bothan que había pasado la mitad de su vida comerciando en el mercado negro de Nar Shaddaa, posó en el pedregoso suelo el contenedor que cargaba a su espalda mediante unas correas de cuero y lo abrió. En su interior reposaba una vara metálica que inmediatamente ancló a un trípode que puso sobre el terreno. En el otro extremo de la vara, un orbe de cristal color turquesa había empezado a brillar y a emitir un leve zumbido.

–Date prisa, Warlock –dijo un hombre con la cabeza afeitada, en cuyas manos sujetaba una pesada batería.

El bothan, a quien apodaban Warlock, asintió con la cabeza y cuando el humano puso la batería junto al trípode, la conectó a la vara metálica. El orbe brilló ahora con gran intensidad y su luz turquesa comenzó a expandirse rápidamente a su alrededor hasta que la totalidad del batallón Trueno quedó cubierta por aquella cúpula de energía.

–Estamos ocultos –dijo Warlock cuando el campo de energía turquesa se estabilizó.

Cincuenta y siete segundos más tarde, el batallón Trueno fue sobrevolado por una escuadra de cazas y cargueros ligeros mandalorianos que no notaron ninguna anomalía sobre el terreno en el que se ocultaban las fuerzas republicanas y siguieron su vuelo sin reparar en ellos.

–El día que el juguete de Warlock deje de funcionar tendremos un problema –le dijo Razor al capitán Vyn Omas, que ante la mirada de extrañeza que puso le explicó. –Es un generador de campo de señal. Nos hace indetectables a cualquier tipo de escaneo desde el aire, siempre que no nos estén buscando con mucho ahínco.

–Por suerte, no nos buscaban a nosotros –añadió Hihdo, que sudaba copiosamente cuando se reunió con los dos oficiales.

–Lo cual me hace pensar que... –dijo pensativo Razor, pellizcándose la barba. –Volaban demasiado bajo como para...

Lo primero que sintieron fue un temblor bajo sus pies, y menos de un segundo después, escucharon una serie de explosiones no tan lejanas como les hubiera gustado. El batallón Trueno permaneció agazapado, sus soldados sin mover un solo músculo de sus cuerpos, hasta que Razor sacó sus macrobinoculares de su mochila y buscó una posición elevada desde la que observar los alrededores. Cuando ascendió la pequeña loma, las columnas de humo que serpenteaban en el horizonte le confirmó sus sospechas. Las naves mandalorianas habían atacado un objetivo, al otro lado de las montañas que se situaban al este.

–¡Hihdo! –gritó Razor, pero el rodiano se encontraba ya a su lado.

–Lo del desfiladero no me gusta mucho –dijo Hihdo. –Pero Quitapenas ha dicho que es transitable.

–Bien. Esperemos que no haya bebido demasiado esta mañana –dijo Razor mientras guardaba sus macrobinoculares.

–¡Espere un momento! –gritó el capitán Omas situándose frente a Razor .–¿Piensa dirigirse hacia allí?

–Capitán –dijo Razor inclinando levemente su cabeza. –¿Dará usted la orden o tendré que hacerlo yo?

* * *

**Ord Mantell**

Ord Mantell era conocido como el corazón de la Joya Brillante, la estrella ubicada en el centro del sistema, en el Borde Medio. El planeta estaba rodeado por nubes de cometas, dos grandes lunas y 13 satélites. El conjunto le confería a Ord Mantell un peculiar tono rosáceo al ser visto desde el exterior. Este fenómeno acabó convirtiéndose en un reclamo turístico para aquellos a quienes no les importaba la fama de mala reputación que tenían ciertos sectores del planeta. A pesar de estar bajo el control de la República, el mercado negro de Ord Mantell estaba en continua expansión. El planeta era conocido por sus abundantes espaciopuertos en los que se podía realizar cualquier tipo de reparación o mejora en una aeronave mediante la instalación de dispositivos legales o ilegales en muchos sistemas. Debido a esto, muchas organizaciones criminales y grupos de contrabandistas elegían Ord Mantell para realizar las reparaciones que necesitasen ya que en aquellos espaciopuertos no se solían hacer demasiadas preguntas.

Aquella tarde nublada, apenas había actividad en el espaciopuerto de Ruslandha, una pequeña ciudad industrial incrustada en un pequeño valle entre las altas montañas de las que se extraía el mineral que era el principal sustento de sus habitantes. Las densas nubes de humo que emanaban las chimeneas de sus factorías ocultaban los débiles rayos de sol que osaban colarse entre la bruma, lo cual confería a la ciudad su característica tonalidad ceniza. Ruslandha se encontraba bastante apartada de los principales núcleos urbanos de Ord Mantell, y su espaciopuerto no disponía de capacidad suficiente para albergar grandes naves, pero sí que era un lugar muy útil para reparar pequeños cargueros que quisiesen pasar inadvertidos.

La _Valkyria errante_ llevaba dos días atracada en el hangar número 3 del espaciopuerto de Ruslandha. A pesar de que el carguero ligero había llegado hacía tres días estándar a Ord Mantell, Eida había decidido permanecer en una órbita del planeta, camuflados entre naves comerciales, hasta que quedase libre el hangar que ella siempre usaba cuando realizaba reparaciones en la _Valkyria errante_. La principal ventaja que tenía el hangar número 3 era su ubicación. En primer lugar, estaba algo apartado del edificio principal en donde se situaban el resto de hangares. En segundo lugar, y más importante aún, el hangar número 3 era una plataforma de aterrizaje localizada en lo alto de una torre, sin cubierta y orientada hacia el paso aéreo de las montañas del este, el cual era la ruta más rápida para entrar y salir de Ruslandha por el aire. En caso de que hubiera que salir rápidamente de Ruslandha, tener una nave atracada en el hangar 3 era la opción más ventajosa.

Las reparaciones en la _Valkyria errante_ fueron sencillas y según lo previsto. Tras haber entregado la lista Meckhar, Eida había decidido invertir parte de los créditos obtenidos en un nuevo modelo de hiperimpulsor. Durante los últimos meses, el hiperimpulsor había hecho varios amagos de dejarles tirados en mitad de la galaxia y había sobrevivido a duras penas gracias a unos chapuceros arreglos que le había hecho CU-TR. La instalación había sido rápida y satisfactoria y el nuevo modelo se había integrado a la perfección en el viejo sistema informático de la _Valkyria_. Durante el último día, CU-TR y Fibar se habían dedicado a la reparación de las pequeñas grietas que aparecían con mayor frecuencia en el casco de la vieja aeronave, lo cual serviría para paliar el problema durante los próximos meses. Cuando dieron por finalizadas las reparaciones, Fibar se subió a la parte dorsal de la _Valkyria_ y realizó una última comprobación en los sectores que le iba indicando CU-TR desde la cabina de la nave.

–Proa 43–z –dijo Fibar tras presionar el intercomunicador que llevaba adherido sobre su hombro derecho. –No hay variazión.

–Sí que la hay –contestó la voz metálica de CU-TR –Variaciones de onda tras nueve ciclos con un error del 95%. Recomiendo una nueva revisión.

–Malditoz droidez –escupió Fibar mientras volvía a abrir uno de los paneles e introducía sus manos entre el amasijo de cables. –Eida eztá al llegar y deberíamoz haber revizado ya todoz loz zeztorez.

Mientras Fibar Sebatyne seguía maldiciéndose por tener que trabajar con droides, las puertas del turboascensor que daban a la plataforma de aterrizaje del hangar 3 se abrieron y aparecieron Eida y Ramza, seguidos de un droide de carga que portaba varios contenedores de suministros para la _Valkyria errante_. Eida revisaba una vez más en su datapad la lista de recambios que iban a necesitar durante los próximos meses, en los que iba a ser complicado encontrar un espaciopuerto seguro para realizar reparaciones y aprovisionamientos.

–Me sigue pareciendo caro –dijo Eida mientras se guardaba el datapad en un bolsillo de su chaleco. –La mitad de los créditos han volado ya.

–Aún tienes que saldar tu deuda con Bruggosh el hutt –añadió Ramza

–Lo sé, lo sé –dijo Eida gesticulando con sus manos. –Pasaremos por Nar Shaddaa antes de ir a Tatooine. Con suerte, no nos matarán antes.

–La verdad, jefa, si no nos han matado ya con todo lo que nos ha pasado...

–Te he dicho que no me llames jefa, niño –le dijo Eida mientras le lanzaba una mirada seria al muchacho. –Me hace mayor.

–Perdone usted, señorita Mereel –se disculpó Ramza, simulando una reverencia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¡Maldita sea! –exclamó Eida mientras miraba lo que estaba sucediendo en su nave y les gritó –¿¡Todavía estáis así!?

–Eztaba todo controlado –respondió Fibar, en pie sobre la nave, con una atornilladora neumática que simulaba ser un bláster entre sus garras. –Tu droide ez irazible. En mi planeta zería ya chatarra para adornar mi nido.

–Maldito reptil –masculló Eida. –¡Fibar, quiero largarme ya de este planeta!

–¡Ezte no puede trabajar azí, jefa!

–¡Que no me llames jefa!

Ramza suspiró y se dirigió hacia la rampa de la bodega de carga mientras Eida y Fibar seguían enzarzados en su discusión. Sabía por experiencia que las discusiones que solían mantener la contrabandista y el barabel podían alargarse y terminaban con ambos arrojándose toda clase de objetos como si de dos niños pequeños se tratara.

–¡Como me lances ese panel te juro que me haré unos zapatos con tu pescuezo!

Así era la nueva vida de Ramza Morne, un muchacho que desde niño había querido seguir los paso de su hermana y convertirse en un gran caballero jedi. Pero las cosas no habían salido como hubiese deseado. Su último maestro había muerto y en toda la Orden Jedi no existía un maestro que le desease como padawan. La única mujer en la galaxia por la que había sentido lo que él creía que era "amor", había sucumbido al lado oscuro. Y él, a pesar de los ideales que le había inculcado la Orden, trabajaba con un grupo de contrabandistas, realizando todo tipo de actividades ilegales por toda la galaxia. Sí, en eso se había convertido su vida.

Ramza siguió ensimismado en sus pensamientos, mientras a lo lejos escuchaba ruidos metálicos de todo tipo de objetos golpeando la plataforma de aterrizaje, los gruñidos de Fibar y los gritos de Eida. Pero tras todo aquello había algo más y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando sintió una gran perturbación en la Fuerza. Se giró, descendió la plataforma de la bodega de carga y corrió hacia Eida, quien en su mano derecha sujetaba una llave de gran calibre que movía en círculos. Ramza invocó a la Fuerza como hacía tiempo que no lo había hecho y se sintió aliviado cuando comprobó que ésta no le había abandonado definitivamente. En menos de un segundo se encontró saltando hacia Eida, agarrándola por los hombros y rodando junto con ella sobre la plataforma de aterrizaje mientras el droide de carga estallaba y lanzaba por los aires, envueltos en llamas, los contenedores que transportaba.

Eida vio cómo todo giraba a su alrededor e intentó ponerse en pie a duras penas. Sus oídos le pitaban, se sentía mareada y con ganas de vomitar. Se apoyó en algo cálido, que evitó que cayera al suelo, y al enfocar la vista vio que era Ramza quien le agarraba con ambas manos y movía los labios a pesar de que de éstos no salía ningún sonido. Tras él, una columna de humo emanaba de lo que hasta hace apenas unos instantes eran los suministros que habían adquirido y que se habían volatilizado a escasos metros de la _Valkyria errante_.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –logró preguntar Eida, quien escuchaba su propia voz aún demasiado lejana debido al efecto de la explosión.

–Nos han lanzado una granada –respondió Ramza, quien ya tenía en su mano su sable de luz.

Eida desenfundó inmediatamente su bláster y apuntó instintivamente a turboascensor, que era el único acceso al hangar 3, a no ser que se accediera por el aire, ya que el hangar no tenía cubierta. La puerta del turboascensor permanecía cerrada y en el hangar no había nadie más. Eida miró entonces a su alrededor, hacia el cielo nublado, pero allí arriba tampoco había nada.

–¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

–Ya viene –dijo Ramza mientras encendía su sable de luz

Entonces, Eida empezó a escuchar el sonido de un motor de reacción, que fue aumentando su intensidad hasta que finalmente supo de qué se trataba. El ataque no había venido desde arriba, sino desde abajo. Algo estaba ascendiendo a gran velocidad por el exterior de la torre sobre la que se situaba la plataforma del hangar. Y su enemigo apareció. Rápido, sin titubear, envuelto en una armadura de mandaloriano y propulsado por un jet-pack adosado a su espalda, acababa de aparecer por el oeste hasta elevarse por encima de ellos. Cuando detuvo su ascenso, permaneció menos de dos segundos suspendido en el aire y después desenfundó dos blásters. Primero apuntó a Ramza, y cuando Eida comenzó a moverse, buscando la cobertura que le proporcionaba el casco de la _Valkyria_, el mandaloriano le disparó. Eida se lanzó al suelo antes incluso de que el mandaloriano disparase y rodó hacia el tren de aterrizaje de la nave mientras los disparos caían a su alrededor. Ramza dio un salto lateral y se interpuso en la línea de tiro, bloqueando el resto de los disparos con su sable de luz.

Mientras el joven jedi desviaba los disparos del guerrero mandaloriano, Fibar Sebatyne corría sobre el casco de la _Valkyria_ hasta alcanzar su rifle bláster que reposaba junto al contenedor de herramientas que había dejado cerca de la torreta dorsal. El barabel agarró su rifle y disparó contra el mandaloriano, que esquivó el disparo realizando una acrobacia aérea. No era fácil pillar desprevenido a un mandaloriano, ya que sus cascos eran algo más que una protección para la cabeza o algo ritual. El interior del casco de aquel mandaloriano poseía un complejo sistema informático que permitía a su portador recibir todo tipo de información sobre el entorno en tiempo real, así como una visión de 360 grados. Fibar volvió a disparar, pero el mandaloriano volvió a esquivar el disparo sin grandes dificultades. Después, inclinó levemente el cuerpo en dirección al barabel y de su espalda brotó un torpedo que se dirigió raudo hacia la _Valkyria errante_. El barabel apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar, ayudándose de los poderosos músculos que tenía en sus patas y cuando el torpedo impactó sobre la torreta dorsal de la _Valkyria_, desintegrándola por completo, Fibar voló por los aires y su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre el transpariacero de la cabina del piloto para después resbalar hacia la plataforma de aterrizaje.

Eida, que se había agazapado instintivamente bajo el casco de la nave vio cómo a su alrededor caían piezas del casco envueltas en llamas, y a continuación el cuerpo del barabel, que parecía conservar aún todas sus extremidades. Cuando comenzó a arrastrarse hacia Fibar, un sonido metálico a su espalda hizo que se girase y se encontró con el guerrero mandaloriano, apuntándole con un bláster. El guerrero disparó, pero el disparo fue interceptado por el sable de luz de Ramza, que después cortó por la mitad el bláster, lo cual hizo que el mandaloriano reculara y que el jedi reparase entonces en la marca que llevaba en un lateral del casco, una marca que sólo podía haber sido producida por un sable de luz. A pesar de que Ramza no había visto jamás a aquel mandaloriano, lo conocía muy bien gracias a la descripción que le había dado el maestro jedi Garik Rhysode sobre lo acontecido hacía un año en la sala del consejo del templo jedi de Taris. Aquel mandaloriano era quien había luchado contra Garik y secuestrado a Nomi Sunrider.

–¡Eres tú! –gritó Ramza mientras agarraba con ambas manos su sable de luz.

El mandaloriano pareció dudar unos instantes y después volvió a activar su jet-pack para buscar un sitio donde tener mayor movilidad, pero Ramza se le adelantó y se lanzó contra él enarbolando su sable de luz. El mandaloriano usó un brazalete de duracero magnetizado para detener la estocada del muchacho, pero la fuerza del impacto le lanzó al suelo. Inmediatamente después se puso en pie con agilidad y se elevó por los aires, fuera del alcance de Ramza. Eida, al ver que el mandaloriano les daba aquella pequeña tregua supo que no deberían desperdiciarla.

–¿Quién ez ezte tipo? –preguntó Fibar, que había logrado ponerse en pie y parecía no tener heridas muy graves. –¿La guerra ha llegado ya al núcleo?

–Esto no tiene nada que ver con la guerra –contestó Eida. –Me busca a mí. Es un cazarrecompensas.

–Fantaztico –gruñó el barabel.

–¿Puedes correr? –preguntó Eida

–Zí –contestó Fibar.

Eida corrió hacia la rampa de embarque de la _Valkyria errante_, seguida de cerca por Fibar. Cuando subieron por la rampa, se encontraron con CU-TR, que se dirigía hacia ellos portando un bláster en cada mano.

–Suelta eso, CUTTER. Abandonamos la fiesta.

–¿Nos vamos? –preguntó CU-TR

–Somos un blanco demasiado fácil. No pienso dejar que destroce la _Valkyria_. –Eida se volvió y le gritó a Ramza. –¡Ramza, nos largamos!

–¿Estás de broma? –preguntó el muchacho, girando levemente su cabeza en dirección a la nave, pero sin perder de vista al mandaloriano que planeaba sobre él. –¡Él secuestró a la maestra Sunrider! ¡Él nos puede llevar hasta ella!

–¡No nos llevará ante nadie si nos vuela por los aires! –gritó Eida, y desapareció en el interior de la nave.

Ranza sintió entonces un torbellino de emociones a través de la Fuerza. El destino había hecho que se topasen por casualidad con alguien que podía ser la pista que necesitaba encontrar la Orden Jedi para dar con el paradero de Nomi Sunrider. Y ese alguien estaba justo ante él, a medio centenar de metros de altura, inalcanzable. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Sintió crecer la ira en su interior, producto de la desesperación, pero logró controlarla. Eida tenía razón. Si aquel mandaloriano disponía de más torpedos o había traído compañía, todos ellos morirían allí. Ramza usó el flujo de la Fuerza para encontrar la paz y la armonía en su interior. la precipitación solía conducir al fracaso y en aquellos tiempos que corrían, el fracaso podía ser algo fatal. Entonces, el muchacho apagó su sable de luz y corrió hacia la rampa de la _Valkyria errante_.

* * *

Jyvora observó cómo el jedi desaparecía en el interior del carguero corelliano y la compuerta se cerraba tras él. Cuando aceptó el trabajo, nadie le había dicho que para llegar a su objetivo debería enfrentarse a un jedi. Aquello le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa. Un jedi solía equivaler a problemas, y tras lo sucedido hacía un año, convenía mantenerse a una distancia prudencial de los jedis. Aún así, la reacción que había tenido el jedi era preocupante. ¿Realmente le había reconocido?

Su jet-pack poseía sólo un torpedo que ya había sido lanzado, por lo que atacar el carguero corelliano quedaba descartado. Si no hubiese sido por el jedi, la mujer estaría ya muerta, y su cuerpo rumbo a Nar Shaddaa para cobrar la suculenta recompensa que le habían ofrecido. Contempló con ira cómo los motores sublumínicos del carguero se encendían violentamente y la nave despegaba, rumbo al este, hacia el paso de las montañas que le sacaría de Ruslandha y, por consiguiente, de Ord Mantell. Jyvora entonces comenzó a teclear una serie de códigos en un diminuto teclado que se acababa de desprender de su antebrazo izquierdo, mientras se posaba suavemente sobre la plataforma de aterrizaje del hangar 3. El dispositivo de su antebrazo emitió un pitido de confirmación y a los pocos segundos, las compuertas del hangar 4, situado un centenar de metros bajo el hangar 3, se abrieron y de sus entrañas salió una nave de clase Firespray-31 que ascendió la torre en posición horizontal hasta llegar a la altura del hangar 3. La nave se mantuvo en suspensión hasta que Jyvora embarcó y tras sentarse en la cabina de pilotaje, la nave adoptó una posición vertical y se dirigió hacia el este, con los motores rugiendo a máxima potencia, en pos de su presa.

* * *

**Cathar**

A pesar de que era noche cerrada y las columnas de humo que se elevaban al cielo ocultaban a la mayoría de las estrellas, los fuegos de lo poco que no había sido desintegrado en el bombardeo que había sufrido la aldea iluminaban la desesperación de cuanto les rodeaba. El batallón Trueno acababa de cruzar las puertas del infierno. Apenas quedaban edificios en pie y ninguno de ellos se encontraba intacto. Acaso un pequeño templo de culto a algún extraño dios que tampoco se había apiadado de los habitantes de aquella aldea. El suelo, tierra del color de la ceniza, estaba sembrado de innumerables cuerpos que contenían las escasas esperanzas de supervivencia que le quedaba a aquellos seres. Los que habían sido afortunados deambulaban entre los escombros que hasta hacía apenas unas horas habían sido sus vidas. Algunos se volvieron, acaso extrañados, cuando vieron aparecer en la noche a los primeros miembros del batallón Trueno, a los que ignoraron para volver a deambular entre los cráteres, en busca de sus pertenencias y seres queridos. Pocos miembros del batallón Trueno se sorprendieron ante la escena que estaban contemplando. La mayoría había visto ya demasiadas aldeas arrasadas por las tropas mandalorianas y conocía bastante bien las barbaries de la guerra. Sin embargo, cuando el capitán Vyn Omas llegó a lo que quedaba de las derruidas murallas que habían protegido aquella aldea tiempo atrás, se derrumbó y apenas pudo contener las lágrimas ante lo que contemplaban sus ojos.

–Es su primera vez –dijo Razor, que estaba a su lado. –Pronto se acostumbrará a ello.

–Pero...no lo entiendo. Aquí no hay ningún asentamiento militar. Es tan solo una aldea... de civiles.

–Civiles que no aceptaron someterse a Mandalore –continuó explicando Razor. –Se negaron a ser sus esclavos.

–Pero...¿por qué Mandalore...? –preguntó Vyn Omas. –¡No suponían una amenaza!

Razor se giró hacia su capitán, con el semblante serio, iluminado por las llamas. Aquellas llamas también habitaban en su interior, por todo lo que había visto, por todo lo que había vivido. Aquella guerra...

–Para Mandalore solo hay dos opciones. Someterse o ser aniquilado. –dijo Razor, cuya voz tenía ahora un tono más profundo. –Esto no es Coruscant, señor. Aquí no hay burocracia ni política de estado. Aquí solo hay esto. Hay guerra. Una guerra donde Mandalore no dudará en asesinar a todo aquel que se oponga a él. Una guerra en donde pierdes a tu mujer, a tu hija... donde pierdes todo aquello que has querido. Una guerra donde te desangras mientras en el Senado son incapaces de ponerse de acuerdo para tomar ninguna decisión. Éste es el mundo al que usted ha sido destinado, capitán. Bienvenido al primer día de su nueva vida.

El capitán Omas fue incapaz de decir nada y contempló cómo Razor se alejaba de las llamas, en silencio, hasta perderse entre las sombras de la noche. Entonces, Vyn Omas se sintió abrumado por la destrucción que se cernía a su alrededor, sus rodillas comenzaron a flaquear, cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar.


	5. Enseñanzas

**Este capítulo tiene una gran importancia para mí, ya que cuando idee esta historia lo que realmente tenía ganas de explorar es lo que se va a contar en este capítulo y de aquí surgieron los primeros bocetos que luego se convertirían en este fanfic. Cuando me decidí a escribir por fin sobre el universo de Star Wars, mi primera intención fue la he hacer un one-shot que transcurriera en el mundo de Ziost. Las posibilidades eran múltiples y todas me atraían. Sin embargo, me pareció que tan importante como los hechos que sucederían en ese hipotético one-shot serían aquellos que hicieron que se llegara a ese momento. El resultado, los 14 capítulos que preceden a éste xD. Llegando al ecuador de esta "segunda temporada", era el momento adecuado de que los hechos que se desarrollan en este capítulo que en mi mente fue el origen de todo entrasen a formar parte de la historia.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**ENSEÑANZAS**

* * *

**Ziost**

Ziost era un mundo frío y tenebroso, situado en la Caldera Stygian, en los territorios del Borde Exterior. El planeta apenas estaba poblado. Colonizado milenios atrás por los massassi que huyeron de Korriban tras la muerte del rey Adas no tardó tiempo en convertirse en uno de los bastiones del Imperio Sith. El lado oscuro era intenso en Ziost y eso desembocó en la construcción de numerosos templos que contenían toda clase de reliquias requisadas por sus Señores Oscuros. Tras la caída del Imperio Sith, Ziost había perdido prácticamente la totalidad de la grandeza que poseyó antaño y apenas era un oscuro planeta poblado por ruinas congeladas durante los últimos mil años. Sus escasos habitantes malvivían escondidos, presas del temor de que los dioses volviesen a descargar su ira sobre el planeta.

Pocos exploradores osaban adentrarse en Ziost, planeta que la inmensa mayoría de la galaxia consideraba carente de vida. Ziost no poseía riquezas y estaba envuelto en un halo de oscuridad y muerte en recuerdo de sus tiempos pretéritos, por lo que nadie solía acercarse a Ziost jamás. Y así había sido durante más de mil años. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses, una pequeña lanzadera de corto alcance había visitado con asiduidad distintas zonas del planeta. De morro aplanado, con dos grandes alerones a ambos lados del casco, la lanzadera disponía de un hiperimpulsor que le permitía realizar saltos desde sistemas cercanos. Su diseño, más de una nave diplomática que de otra cosa, chocaba enormemente con el tipo de nave que hubiese sobrevolado Ziost en el pasado, pero se internó en la atmósfera del planeta con decisión y con un vector de aproximación fijado en un objetivo en concreto.

Los rayos del sol pocas veces castigaban la superficie de Ziost debido a la gran nubosidad existente, que hizo que la única tripulante de la lanzadera tuviese que recurrir a los sistemas informáticos antes de internarse entre las cumbres heladas de las montañas. Cuando dejó atrás las capas más densas de nubes, contempló el enorme glaciar que ocupaba casi la totalidad de la región y viró varios grados hacia el Este para dejar a su izquierda aquella estructura. A pesar de encontrarse en las horas de mayor luminosidad del día, en cualquier otro planeta podría decirse que se estaba próximo al atardecer. Aquella era la realidad de Ziost, un planeta lleno de tonalidades apagadas.

Cuando la lanzadera llegó a la ciudadela, situada a más de tres mil metros de altura, entre dos montañas, la sobrevoló en círculos para encontrar un sitio adecuado para aterrizar. Finalmente, su piloto se decidió por una explanada situada junto a un barranco pero que cuya roca parecía lo suficientemente resistente como para asegurar el peso de la nave. La lanzadera aterrizó con suavidad, sin encender las luces de posición para evitar llamar la atención de cualquier ser vivo, aunque en aquel lugar, los vivos eran la menor de sus preocupaciones. Lo que yacía muerto en el interior de Ziost podría ser muchísimo más peligroso. Las revoluciones de los motores descendieron lentamente hasta que finalmente se apagaron y todo permaneció en silencio mientras la rampa de la bodega de carga se abría.

Darth Asha descendió lentamente por la rampa de la lanzadera y sintió el enorme poder que emanaba toda la región nada más posar sus pies sobre el hielo de Ziost. A pesar de que la temperatura rondaba los quince grados bajo cero, ella apenas iba cubierta con una túnica oscura, con capucha, pero no sintió frío. El gélido viento le golpeó de inmediato en su cara e hizo que su capa ondeara. Caminó con decisión sobre las congeladas rocas y se internó en las ruinas de aquella ciudadela que llevaba muerta un milenio. Sabía lo que estaba buscando, pero no su ubicación exacta, por lo que recurrió a la Fuerza para liberar sus sentidos. Al principio, algo en lo más profundo de Ziost respondió, atrapándola entre sus garras y asfixiándola. Sintió el lado oscuro internándose en su interior, quemándola, como si de un veneno se tratase. Sus piernas flaquearon y finalmente cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve.

–¿Duele, verdad? –preguntó una voz masculina junto a ella.

–Mi pecho... arde. –contestó Darth Asha mientras con su mano derecha se agarraba con fuerza su traje de cuero.

–Eres realmente osada por invocar a la Fuerza en un lugar como éste. ¿Es que no has aprendido nada de lo que te he enseñado?

Darth Asha levantó su vista para mirar al hombre que tenía ante ella. Humano, alto, de oscuros cabellos recogidos en una coleta, enfundado en un traje negro y envuelto por una capa púrpura. La cicatriz que poseía en su frente brilló cuando Exar Kun se giró para caminar alrededor de Darth Asha. La nieve no se hundía bajo sus pisadas, ni siquiera quedaba marcada tras el paso de sus botas. El último gran Señor Oscuro del Sith que había logrado poner en jaque a la República hacía más de 30 años sonreía con maldad a la muchacha que se había convertido inesperadamente en su nueva aprendiz. Aquella hembra twi´lek tenía potencial. En su interior albergaba un gran odio hacia el orden establecido en la galaxia, algo que la hacía increíblemente diestra para el uso del lado oscuro. La muchacha se había abierto al lado oscuro, y éste la había devorado por completo. Una vez más, estaba demostrando ser una excelente candidata para la instauración del nuevo Imperio Sith.

El encuentro entre ambos podría considerarse fortuito, pero la esencia de Exar Kun no estaba totalmente convencida de que él mismo hubiese creído en la casualidad en el pasado. Aquello era obra del destino. El destino era quien realmente guiaba a la galaxia. El destino había hecho posible la aparición del lado oscuro milenios atrás. Jedis oscuros, exiliados, que habían logrado construir un imperio, la edad dorada de los siths. Un imperio que el destino había hecho que se desmoronara y que permaneciese oculto hasta la llegada de uno de los jedis más poderosos que había existido. Exar Kun había devuelto la gloria perdida al Imperio Sith y había sido capaz de atacar Coruscant, asestando un golpe casi definitivo a la República. Sin embargo, los jedis, unidos por la joven Nomi Sunrider, habían logrado destruirle en su santuario de Yavin IV. Exar Kun había muerto en aquella batalla, pero su espíritu había logrado transcender las puertas de la muerte refugiándose en el interior de un holocrón sith. Y allí había aguardado durante tantos años hasta que alguien capaz de usar el lado oscuro había activado semejante fuente de conocimientos. A pesar de que Exar Kun no podía adoptar una forma tangible ni usar sus antiguos poderes para influir en el mundo real, poseía el arma más importante de todas: el conocimiento. Con su conocimiento estaba moldeando a aquella muchacha para convertirla en la sith más poderosa que existiese jamás. La nueva emperatriz, que llegaría más lejos de lo que él soñó alguna vez.

–¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí? –preguntó Darth Asha.

–Porque estás a punto de dar un paso importante en tu entrenamiento –contestó Exar Kun. –Y hoy aprenderás una lección muy importante.

Sin añadir una sola palabra más, Exar Kun se internó en una angosta calle, atravesando los escombros con su cuerpo y ascendió por unas escaleras de piedra que iban formando una espiral. Darth Asha le siguió a escasa distancia, sorteando los obstáculos que se encontraba en su camino. Finalmente, la ascensión terminó abruptamente junto a lo que antaño hubiera sido una enorme columna de piedra que reposaba en el centro de una construcción circular, que apenas mantenía su apariencia. Aquella estructura había sido excavada en la roca y a pesar de su aspecto era bastante resistente. Exar Kun levantó su brazo derecho y señaló con un dedo una pared vertical de cientos de metros de altura que se erguía frente a ellos. Darth Asha miró en la dirección que le indicaba su maestro y se percató de que sobre la piedra, la nieve y el hielo habían formado una serie de símbolos. Entendió algunos de los símbolos, a pesar de que habían sufrido la erosión del paso del tiempo. Caminó pensativa a lo largo de la pared, desviando una y otra vez su vista hacia la columna que reposaba en el centro de aquella plataforma, tratando de desentrañar su significado. Estaba segura de que el pilar tenía relación con los símbolos de la pared y se acercó a él. Lo tocó con su mano enguantada y parte de la nieve se desprendió y cayó al suelo. La columna no parecía tener nada de especial, pero aún así seguía creyendo que tenía su importancia. Entonces, algo se iluminó en su mente y Darth Asha se quitó el guante de cuero de su mano izquierda para tocar con la palma de su mano aquella estructura. La reacción fue inmediata. Cuando posó su mano desnuda sobre la piedra, ésta se iluminó en un tono carmesí y la nieve que envolvía la piedra comenzó a derretirse. Darth Asha sintió el enorme poder que emanaba de la estructura y observó cómo sobre su superficie comenzaban a dibujarse una serie de símbolos de color dorado.

–Es una inscripción antigua –dijo Exar Kun tras unos segundos. –¿Puedes leerla?

–Sorjus... debir...¿trys´a se traduce como thres´a? –Darth Asha trató en vano de traducir lo que estaba leyendo.

–No seas tan estúpida –le recriminó Exar Kun. –Léela.

–Se parece al lenguaje de los sith, pero solo en el uso de algunos caracteres...

La twi´lek sentía cada vez con mayor intensidad el poder que había encerrado en aquella escritura que era incapaz de leer. El dolor de su mano fue en aumento, como si su piel se consumiera y sus huesos se agrietasen. Se vio obligada a apartar la mano de la roca, pero cuando la observó, su piel estaba intacta, sin una simple quemadura.

–Te lo ordenaré una última vez. –dijo Exar Kun con su voz grave y seria –Léela.

Darth Asha miró al espíritu de aquel Señor Oscuro y sintió una enorme ira hacia él. Ella era la emperatriz y nadie que osase hablarle de esa manera solía vivir para contarlo. Con su ira, sintió que su poder aumentaba también. Estaba en Ziost y aquel planeta multiplicaba los efectos que el lado oscuro causaba en las emociones de los seres vivos. Ser esclava de sus emociones en aquel planeta podría ser algo extremadamente peligroso, por lo que Darth Asha no dijo nada, cerró los ojos y dejó que su ira le abandonase. Sin embargo, el lado oscuro seguía allí, con ella y eso le hizo sentirse más poderosa aún. Entonces fue capaz de comprender a qué se refería Exar Kun cuando le pidió que leyera aquella inscripción. Darth Asha se quitó su otro guante y lo arrojó al suelo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la columna de piedra. Esta vez se apoyó con ambas manos sobre la inscripción, que volvió a iluminarse. Sentía dolor pero no le importaba. Entonces fue cuando empezó a leer de verdad lo que había escrito sobre la piedra, pero no con sus ojos. Invocó al lado oscuro y dejó que fluyera de ella hacia la estructura y volviese a ella de nuevo, iluminando su cuerpo de un color rojizo que la envolvió por completo como si de feroces llamas se tratasen. Sentía muchísimo dolor y eso aumentaba el poder del lado oscuro que ahora sí emanaba hacia su interior como si de un torbellino se tratase, lleno de dolor y sabiduría. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió cómo algo parecía estar a punto de estallar dentro de su cabeza y fue entonces cuando las palabras se materializaron por fin en su mente.

_La paz es una mentira, solo hay pasión. Con la pasión, obtengo fuerza. Con fuerza, obtengo poder. Con poder, obtengo victoria. Con la victoria, mis cadenas se rompen. La Fuerza me liberará._

Cuando la última de las palabras apareció en su mente dando por finalizado el mensaje, el pilar de piedra estalló, vaporizándose en apenas un segundo y enviando el cuerpo de Darth Asha por los aires, dando un giro violento hasta caer sobre la nieve por la que se arrastró un par de metros. Exar Kun sonrió al ver que su aprendiz había avanzado un paso más en su entrenamiento y caminó hacia ella mientras ésta trataba de ponerse en pie.

–¿Qué... ha sido.. eso? –preguntó Darth Asha mientras pequeñas motas de piedra congelada aún caían a su alrededor.

–El código sith. –respondió Exar Kun. –El original. Grabado por los primeros jedis oscuros de los que se tiene constancia.

–¿No había... otra forma... de aprenderlo? –preguntó Darth Asha mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento.

–Si te lo hubiese recitado yo no hubiese significado nada para ti. –dijo Exar Kun. –Ahora el código sith sólo existe en tu interior.

–Siento... algo nuevo en mí.–dijo Darth Asha mientras se miraba la palma de sus manos. –Tengo la misma energía que antes, pero sin embargo me siento más poderosa.

–La semilla ha sido plantada en tu interior –explicó Exar Kun. –Y cuando aprendas su significado serás eterna.

–Eterna... –repitió Darth Asha mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia la cima de una montaña cercana. –Siento que allí hay algo.

Exar Kun volvió a sonreír y se congratuló de que los acontecimientos se estuvieran desarrollando tal y como él deseaba. Su aprendiz se estaba abriendo cada vez más al lado oscuro. Acababa de superar satisfactoriamente uno de los puntos críticos en su aprendizaje y sin apenas tiempo para descansar iba a enfrentarse a un nuevo desafío. En efecto, todo había comenzado ya a fluir y pronto nadie en la galaxia sería capaz de detenerlo.

–Ese sitio –dijo Exar Kun mientras señalaba la cima de una escarpada montaña de hielo. –Debes ir.

Darth Asha observó durante unos instantes los altos muros de hielo cuya cima permanecía oculta por una densa nubosidad cargada de electricidad. A pesar de que en la ciudadela no nevaba en abundancia, allí arriba parecía haberse desatado una terrible ventisca. Darth Asha se volvió y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras que la llevarían de regreso a su nave.

–Tu nave no podrá llevarte a allí–dijo Exar Kun.

–No hay ningún acceso a pie. Volaré hasta la cima y...

–Y no encontrarás nada –concluyó Exar Kun. –El poder que habita en esa montaña no es accesible a cualquiera. Para que se muestre, primero deberás afrontar una prueba de sangre, como es la tradición.

–¿Prueba de sangre? –preguntó Darth Asha.

–Shhh –susurró Exar Kun, haciendo un gesto con la mano a la twi´lek para que guardara silencio. – ¿Lo oyes?

Darth Asha se mantuvo en silencio y agudizó sus oídos. Percibió algo en la lejanía, un ruido que iba ganando intensidad, acompañado de una especie de temblor. La Fuerza puso sus sentidos en alerta y desvió sus vista hacia el Señor Oscuro, que sonreía.

–Ya vienen –dijo Exar Kun sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Darth Asha encendió su sable de luz carmesí de doble hoja mientras esquivaba dos lanzas que se dirigían hacia su cuerpo y que cayeron sobre la nieve. Los sonidos que había escuchado se convirtieron en gruñidos que ganaban intensidad y el temblor era claramente producido por pisadas de seres. Muchos seres. Darth Asha realizó un giro de 360 grados sobre su cuerpo mientras los primeros guerreros massassi saltaban los maltrechos muros de las ruinas circundantes y se abalanzaban sobre la twi´lek desde todos los ángulos. Los dos primeros guerreros cayeron inertes, sobre la nieve, partidos por la mitad. Aún quedaban una docena de guerreros a su alrededor. Cuando Darth Asha se giró para decapitar a otro massassi, a su alrededor había ya una veintena de enemigos, que parecían brotar de todas partes. Invocó al lado oscuro, sin dudar acerca de la reacción que tendría Ziost al observar cómo atacaba a sus habitantes. Agarró su sable de luz con una sola mano, haciéndolo girar para desmembrar a otros tres guerreros, mientras de los dedos de su otra mano brotaban rayos azulados que envolvieron a media docena de enemigos que murieron en cuestión de segundos. Sin pararse a pensar, saltó por los aires y dio una voltereta para caer tras otro massassi a quien decapitó con rapidez. Otro guerrero le atacó con una especie de maza entre sus manos y Darth Asha le empaló limpiamente. Se giró con rapidez. A pesar del frío, su piel empezaba a estar perlada de sudor. Aquellos guerreros eran mortíferos y atacaban sin miramientos. Si cometía un mínimo error, sus días como emperatriz terminarían prematuramente en aquel frío planeta. Con una patada lateral se libró de otro enemigo a quien lanzó contra dos guerreros que cayeron sobre la nieve. Mientras amputaba el brazo de un massassi vestido con una armadura dorada y un casco con forma de cubo vio que sus enemigos emergían desde los escalones de piedra que daban acceso a los niveles inferiores de la ciudadela. Cargó contra tres guerreros. Dos de ellos perdieron sus piernas, mientras el tercero recibió una patada ascendente en su mandíbula que le partió el cuello. Una lanza pasó demasiado cerca de su mejilla, rasgando parte de su capa que ondeaba a su alrededor. Un golpe de Fuerza lanzó al massassi a través de un muro de piedra, destrozando los huesos de su espalda. Darth Asha corrió hacia los escalones, abatiendo enemigos a su paso. Atacaban con furia, pero sin orden y aquello acabaría por condenarles. Pero entonces, algo inesperado sucedió y sus enemigos dejaron de atacar. Los guerreros massassi se detuvieron y permanecieron observando a la twi´lek desde la distancia.

–¿Y ahora qué sucede? –preguntó Darth Asha entre jadeos, dándose cuenta del terrible esfuerzo que había estado realizando.

Un enorme rugido hizo que todos sus sentidos volviesen a activarse. Por un instante estuvo tentada de invocar a la Fuerza (al lado luminoso de la Fuerza) para entrar en un trance curativo que le permitiese recuperar parte de sus energías perdidas, pero realizar tal maniobra en Ziost equivaldría a un suicidio anunciado. Mantuvo la calma, a pesar de que escuchaba rocas que se partían y muros que se derrumbaban. Desvió su vista lateralmente, para tener controlados a los massassi que aún quedaban en pie y que ahora permanecían estáticos, sin intención de atacarla. La cadencia de los temblores aumentó en intensidad anunciando la llegada de algo enorme. Un casco metálico coronado por una cornamenta dorada fue lo primero que vio Darth Asha, que en vez de miedo sintió asco cuando vio la enorme cabeza de piel rojiza llena de deformidades del enorme ser que ascendía hacia ella, destrozando los escalones de piedra con sus pisadas. Darth Asha no recordaba jamás haber visto algo igual. Aquel ser tenía la apariencia de un demonio con una desarrollada musculatura protegida por fragmentos de duracero a modo de armadura. El ser, que mediría unos 4 metros de altura, portaba entre sus garras una maza del tamaño de un pequeño caza. A su alrededor ondeaban media docena de cadenas agarradas en sus extremos por un par de guerreros massassi que trataban de controlar a aquella bestia cuya mirada ambarina se había posado sobre su presa twi´lek.

Darth Asha permaneció serena cuando el enorme ser gritó con tal intensidad que sintió que sus tímpanos estaban a punto de estallar. Con un violento movimiento se liberó de las cadenas de sus amos y avanzó con rapidez hacia su enemiga. Un par de zancadas de aquel ser fueron suficientes para cubrir en apenas dos segundos los escasos metros que le separaban de la mujer twi´lek. Darth Asha se movió solo cuando su enemigo alzó su maza para descargar sobre ella un golpe mortal. Era más rápido de lo que ella hubiera imaginado, pero no tuvo muchas dificultades para esquivar el golpe. La maza impactó sobre la nieve y luego sobre la roca, que se agrietó y dejó un pequeño cráter en el terreno. Darth Asha decidió que ese era un buen momento para atacar y se lanzó hacia el brazo del gigante. Una vez más, el ser demostró estar dotado de una asombrosa rapidez y sin apenas esfuerzo levantó su maza del suelo para golpear de nuevo a la joven twi´lek. Darth Asha tuvo que invocar con intensidad al lado oscuro para rectificar su movimiento en el aire y esquivar aquel golpe que le hubiese destrozado los huesos de su cuerpo. Giró sobre sí misma mientras el arma de su enemigo desgarraba parte de su capa y cayó sobre la nieve con elegancia, manteniéndose agachada, con una de sus rodillas flexionadas. Antes de que el gigante tuviera tiempo de girarse, Darth Asha cargó contra él, con la intención de cercenarle su brazo izquierdo. La primera estocada impactó lateralmente contra una de las partes de su armadura, que a pesar de resistir el impacto, se resquebrajó y quedó ennegrecida. Con la otra hoja de su sable, realizó un movimiento ascendente que perforó parte de la articulación de su enorme codo. El ser gritó de dolor y furia y le lanzó un manotazo a Darth Asha que esquivó por muy poco. Su brazo izquierdo había quedado inútil y ahora la criatura blandía su arma con una sola mano, destrozando las pocas estructuras que permanecían en pie a su alrededor, tratando en vano de acertar a la twi´lek. Los golpes eran ahora menos precisos y eso fue todo lo que necesitó Darth Asha para dar por terminado el combate. Corrió hacia su enemigo, de frente, dejando su cuerpo expuesto a un golpe fácil que sabía que vendría desde arriba. Esperó a que el gigante levantase su maza y la dejase caer sobre su cabeza. Entonces, Darth Asha se deslizó sobre la nieve hacia él, y en el preciso instante en el que la pesada maza era descargada sobre el suelo, la twi´lek se detuvo bajo su enemigo y mediante un rápido salto le asestó un golpe vertical con su sable de luz. La hoja penetró por la parte inferior de la mandíbula de la bestia y le atravesó el cerebro, matándolo en el acto.

El estruendo que hizo el cuerpo al desplomarse sobre el suelo fue similar al de un templo de piedra desmoronándose. El suelo retumbó, elevando una nube de polvo y nieve a su alrededor. Darth Asha apagó su sable de luz y permaneció junto al cadáver, jadeando, tratando de imaginar qué nuevo enemigo haría su aparición ahora y si ella sería capaz de derrotarle esta vez. Era consciente de que había gastado demasiadas energías. ¿Acaso aquel maldito planeta se alimentaba de las energías de sus habitantes? Prefería no pensar más en aquella cuestión y trató de recuperar sus energías sin recurrir a la Fuerza. Sin embargo, pronto observó cómo los massassi que quedaban en pie entre el mar de cadáveres que había a su alrededor no tenían intención de enfrentarse a ella , y sin quitarle la vista de encima, empezaron a retroceder lentamente hasta que se perdieron entre las ruinas y desaparecieron.

–Excelente –dijo Exar Kun, que acababa de materializarse junto a la antigua torre hecha pedazos y señalando a su alrededor con sus manos añadió. –Para acceder a los secretos de Ziost se requiere siempre un sacrificio de sangre.

Darth Asha contempló los cuerpos de los massassi abatidos sobre la nieve. No los había contado, pero habría más de cincuenta. Entonces, escuchó cómo en algún lugar el hielo comenzaba a resquebrajarse y toda la ciudadela comenzaba a vibrar. Miró a Exar Kun en busca de respuestas, pero el Señor Oscuro permanecía inalterado, observando el enorme glacial que coronaba la ciudadela y que estaba empezando a agrietarse. Darth Asha temió que se produjera un desprendimiento y que la arrastrara junto con lo que quedaba de la ciudadela. Sin embargo, las grietas que serpenteaban a lo largo del muro de hielo estaban siguiendo un patrón determinado y finalmente, varias placas comenzaron a desplazarse hasta formar unas escaleras entre el hielo que ascendían hasta perderse entre las nubes que ocultaban la cima del glaciar.

–¿Otra prueba? –preguntó Darth Asha.

–Tan solo es un camino –respondió Exar Kun. –Debes subir.

–Sí, _maestro_ –dijo la twi´lek, pronunciando con desdén la palabra "maestro".

Darth Asha caminó hasta la base del primer escalón y comenzó su ascenso. A pesar de que los escalones estaban formados por hielo, estos no eran resbaladizos y el ascenso fue más sencillo de lo que había imaginado, al menos al principio. Los escalones formaban un sendero que serpenteaba en espiral, en dirección a la cima. La mayoría del trayecto discurrió entre peligrosos barrancos de hielo donde un paso en falso podría tener fatales consecuencias. Algunos tramos discurrían por cuevas excavadas en el hielo y en donde Darth Asha tuvo que recurrir a su sable de luz para iluminar el camino. El ascenso duró varias horas que a ella se le hicieron interminables. Sentía cómo todas las articulaciones de su cuerpo estaban entumecidas como consecuencia de las bajas temperaturas y el cansancio. Sobre su capa se acumulaba el hielo y la nieve, que caía con más violencia a medida que se acercaba a su destino. Durante el último tramo de la ascensión, las nubes la envolvieron definitivamente y la ventisca azotó su cuerpo con gran violencia. El hielo se volvía más resbaladizo y quebradizo con cada paso que daba y en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de caer al vacío. Cuando un rayo impactó sobre un saliente de hielo tan solo un par de metros sobre su cabeza, Darth Asha tuvo que recurrir a su sable de luz para anclarse a la pared de hielo y evitar ser arrastrada por la avalancha. Los músculos de sus brazos estuvieron a punto de desgarrarse cuando la masa de hielo intentó arrastrar su cuerpo y tuvo la certeza de que si la hoja se soltaba del hielo todo terminaría muy rápido. Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió y logró permanecer tendida sobre los escalones, con enormes trozos de hielo sobre su cuerpo. Se sintió como en una tumba, sepultada bajo toneladas de hielo y nieve, en la más absoluta oscuridad. Su corazón seguía latiendo, a baja intensidad debido a la hipotermia que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo y eso la indicó que aún seguía con vida y no tenía intención de morir allí. La emperatriz no iba a morir por una avalancha. La ira se apoderó del cuerpo de Darth Asha y el lado oscuro rugió en resonancia. La twi´lek gritó de rabia y el hielo que cubría su cuerpo voló por los aires como si algo hubiese estallado en su interior. Darth Asha volvió a ponerse en pie y desafió a la tormenta. sacó primero un pie de entre la nieve y luego el otro, caminando con decisión hacia la cima, donde le aguardaba aquello que había venido a buscar.

Tras unos interminables minutos en los que sintió que su mente había abandonado su cuerpo y que caminaba por pura inercia, ignorando el dolor, llegó al final de la escalera de hielo, que terminaba ante la entrada de una gruta. Cuando llegó al umbral de la caverna, la ventisca había amainado y la twi´lek se desplomó de rodillas sobre la nieve.

–Así que... no... era ... otra prueba..., ¿eh? –susurró Darth Asha, respirando con dificultad.

–Y la has superado, aprendiz –dijo Exar Kun tras aparecer ante ella. –Ahora, pasa a conocer tu destino.

Darth Asha permaneció algo más de un minuto agachada, hasta que consiguió respirar con mayor facilidad. No recordaba haberse sentido jamás tan exhausta como lo estaba en ese momento y se dio cuenta de que se había hecho realmente fuerte durante el último año. Se puso en pie y se adentró en la caverna mientras se iba limpiando la nieve que cubría sus ropajes. Exar Kun la siguió, en silencio y Darth Asha se preguntó si existiría algún sistema para desconectar el holocrón sith y que el espíritu de aquel Señor Oscuro apareciese sólo cuando ella lo invocase ya que muchas veces tenía la sensación de que Exar Kun tan solo jugaba con ella. Sin embargo, no era ajena a los progresos que había estado haciendo desde que activó aquel antiguo artefacto y cada vez se sentía más poderosa. Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos cuando la cueva comenzó a estrecharse hasta que finalmente desembocó en una amplia caverna en cuyo centro tan solo había una especie de esfera de hielo, de unos 10 metros de diámetro, iluminada levemente por débiles haces de luz que se colaban entre las grietas del techo.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Darth Asha

–El futuro –respondió Exar Kun. –Ahí se encuentran las respuestas a tus preguntas.

Darth Asha se acercó despacio hasta la esfera de hielo y posó una mano sobre ella. Al instante sintió el enorme poder que emanaba desde dentro del hielo junto con una calidez embriagadora. Sus dedos se mojaron cuando el hielo empezó a perder su densidad y en un par de segundos su pulso se aceleró y empezó a escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón, que empezaron a resonar con lo que quisiera que se hallase dentro de la esfera de hielo. La caverna empezó a vibrar y la esfera de hielo se resquebrajó finalmente, dejando caer al suelo afiladas placas de hielo que acababan de dejar al descubierto una esfera de un metal que ella no logró identificar. La esfera poseía en su parte central un hexágono de transpariacero, que le proporcionaba la apariencia de un ojo y en los extremos de su plano horizontal sendas aletas que le indicaron a Darth Asha que aquel objeto podría ser alguna especie de droide gigante o vehículo de transporte.

–Parece un caza –dijo Darth Asha mientras rodeaba la esfera.

–Es una esfera de meditación sith –confirmó Exar Kun. –Una antigua nave de guerra utilizada por el Imperio Sith para la meditación durante una batalla.

–¿Un ojo gigante con alas de murcielalcón? –preguntó irónicamente Darth Asha.

–El Señor Oscuro Naga Sadow la construyó hace más de mil años –explicó Exar Kun. –Y explotó todo su potencial durante la edad dorada de los sith.

Cuando Darth Asha escuchó aquel nombre, su interés por aquella supuesta esfera de meditación se acrecentó. A pesar de que era un tema tabú dentro de la Orden Jedi, Darth Asha había logrado solventar esa carencia gracias a la información que contenía el holocrón sith que poseía. Se había documentado en profundidad sobre la historia de los sith y sabía que Naga Sadow había sido uno de los más poderosos Señores Oscuros que hubiesen existido jamás. Si aquella esfera de meditación era lo que Exar Kun afirmaba, estaba segura de que se trataría de un objeto sumamente poderoso.

–La esfera de meditación posee la habilidad de amplificar los poderes de quien la maneja –continuó explicando Exar Kun. –Si su dueño es digno puede canalizar el poder del lado oscuro hasta niveles que escaparían a tu comprensión. Naga Sadow se valió de esta esfera para observar todo aquello que escondía la galaxia y controlar a todos sus lacayos.

–¿Qué sucede si quien usa la esfera no es suficientemente digno? –se aventuró a preguntar Darth Asha. –¿Sigue funcionando?

–La esfera le mataría en el acto.

–Genial –murmuró la muchacha mientras se situaba frente a aquel hipnótico ojo.

–La esfera de meditación fue destruida en la batalla de Primus Goluud, en la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial, precipitando la caída de Naga Sadow, pero sus restos fueron traídos a Ziost, donde el planeta la ha estado regenerando hasta ahora.

Cuando Exar Kun terminó de hablar, la esfera de meditación decidió que era el momento oportuno de abrirse y un surco empezó a brotar desde el perímetro de la circunferencia, abriéndose e invitándoles a que penetraran en su interior. Darth Asha colgó en su cinturón su sable de luz, ya que tenía la certeza de que no habría más pruebas por combate. Sentía que algo importante estaba a punto de suceder y caminó con decisión hacia el interior de la esfera, cuyas paredes estaban inclinadas hacia adentro dejando un espacio en el centro para la meditación del Señor Oscuro. Dentro de la nave no había asientos ni ningún tipo de instrumentos para el pilotaje. Darth Asha se situó en el centro e inmediatamente después la abertura de la esfera desapareció y todo empezó a moverse. De la tenue iluminación que había en el interior de la cueva pasó a un blanco cegador y después la oscuridad más absoluta, rota tan solo por moteadas luces en la lejanía: el firmamento. Darth Asha se encontró de rodillas en el suelo de la esfera, buscando algún objeto al que agarrarse y tratando de no vomitar la única comida que había ingerido ese día. Sin embargo, tan rápido como había empezado, el movimiento se detuvo.

–¿Cuánto tiempo...? –trató de preguntar Darth Asha –¿Estamos en el espacio?

–Has activado la esfera –respondió Exar Kun.

–Hemos abandonado Ziost en escasos segundos –comentó con asombro la muchacha. –Increíble.

Darth Asha contempló las estrellas que había al otro lado del transpariacero hexagonal e intentó cartografiar su posición. No sólo habían abandonado Ziost, sino también el sector Esstran. Y fue entonces cuando el verdadero viaje comenzó. Algo en el interior de la cabeza de Darth Asha estalló y sintió tal dolor que creyó que su fin había llegado. Su mente empezó a ser bombardeada por una miríada de imágenes en movimiento entremezcladas con gritos, llantos y lamentos.

_La paz es una mentira, sólo hay pasión_.

Muerte, por toda la galaxia. Darth Asha sintió en su interior el sufrimiento de millones de seres al unísono y eso desgarró su corazón. Almas que jamás encontrarían consuelo y que estaban destinadas a sufrir eternamente. ¿Dónde estaban los jedis? Fue incapaz de contener sus lágrimas cuando ella misma se vio reflejada en aquellas imágenes. Los cadáveres de sus padres flotaron ante ella. Intentó tocarlos, pero éstos se desvanecieron. El rostro de su tía Alema parecía estar en todas partes y luego ese olor que conocía tan bien...

–Kinsa... –susurró Darth Asha, recordando a su hermana fallecida.

_Con la pasión, obtengo fuerza_.

Darth Asha se dejó llevar por la ira. La ira que le proporcionaría la fuerza necesaria para salvar aquella galaxia que se autodestruía sin que nadie hiciese nada por evitarlo, sin que a nadie le importase. Sintió cómo el poder aumentaba en su interior y las lágrimas desaparecieron de su rostro, evaporadas por la temperatura que estaba alcanzando su cuerpo, que parecía arder con más intensidad que las entrañas de Mustafar. Se sintió más fuerte y eso le gustó.

_Con fuerza, obtengo poder_.

Ahora podía estar en cualquier parte de la galaxia, tocando a cada uno de sus habitantes. Estuvo en Coruscant, donde los débiles y corruptos tomaban las decisiones que condenaban a todos los habitantes de la República. Observó la ecumenópolis desde el espacio, como si estuviese allí mismo, y les sintió a todos. El inmenso poder que ahora fluía por su cuerpo hizo que se sintiese capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Recorrió cada rincón del planeta. Miseria y opulencia se entremezclaban en un irónico baile de hipocresía marcado por la desesperación y la muerte. Viajó al Senado, corazón de todos aquellos males. En menos de un segundo les robó todos sus pensamientos. Escoria de la peor calaña y sobre la que ella gobernaría algún día, haciéndoles pagar por todos sus crímenes. Cuando abandonó Coruscant, en una de las residencias del Senado, a un diplomático zabrak le estallaron sus dos corazones. En la holored se diría que el cadáver tenía tal expresión de terror en su rostro que era bastante probable que la víctima hubiese muerto de puro miedo.

_Con poder, obtengo victoria_.

Darth Asha viajó al Borde Exterior, donde enormes ejércitos eran movilizados. Olió el humo de la victoria, la envolvente fragancia que emanaba de los restos de una podrida civilización que ahora quedaba atrás. Vio cómo ella comandaba los ejércitos de la nueva era, purificando una galaxia llena de impíos. Las flotas de la República sucumbían ante la devastadora potencia del Imperio Sith y los soldados enemigos morían por millones en el campo de batalla. Los jedis fueron ahora conscientes de su presencia. La sintieron y la temieron. Taris, Dantooine, Tython, Ossus... los principales enclaves jedi sucumbieron al caos. Los caballeros jedi supieron así el futuro que les aguardaba. Cientos de padawans terminarían sucumbiendo al lado oscuro, mientras otros terminarían suicidándose al descubrir que todo aquello en lo que habían creído era una falacia. Darth Asha rió con fuerza y su risa se pudo escuchar por toda la galaxia.

Con victoria, mis cadenas se rompen.

Entonces, su mente viajó más lejos aún, dejando atrás las leyes físicas que gobiernan en la galaxia. Su consciencia pareció disolverse para abarcarlo todo y se encontró con un torbellino de arena que giraba a su alrededor. Abrió sus manos y canalizó toda la energía que le proporcionaba el lado oscuro. La arena fluyó hacia ella y los granos fueron congregándose entre sus manos, formando una espiral que iba creciendo e iluminándose. Finalmente, su obra terminó y Darth Asha entendió al fin que lo que tenía entre sus manos no eran granos de arena sino estrellas. Entre sus manos tenía aquella galaxia llena de sufrimiento, aquella galaxia que ella iba a cambiar.

_La Fuerza me liberará_.

Volvió a ser consciente de sí misma cuando el mero hecho de respirar la devolvió a la realidad. Escuchó de nuevo los latidos de su corazón y sin necesidad de abrir sus ojos supo que la esfera de meditación sith se encontraba en la órbita de Ziost. El anhelado silencio volvió a acogerla entre sus brazos hasta que una conocida voz habló tras ella.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Exar Kun. –¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Darth Asha permaneció durante unos instantes con los ojos cerrados, tratando de asimilar el cambio que se había producido en su interior. Finalmente, abrió sus ojos y contemplando las estrellas que tenía ante ella respondió.

–Infinita.


	6. Nuevas alianzas, nuevos objetivos

**Esta vez pude actualizar con rapidez. Ya hemos atravesado el ecuador de esta historia. Solo nos quedan 4 capítulos para llegar al final, ¡Ánimo!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**NUEVAS ALIANZAS, NUEVOS OBJETIVOS**

* * *

**Ord Mantell**

Para cuando la _Valkyria errante_ abandonó la atmósfera del planeta, el indicador que se había iluminado en el panel de control hacía escasos segundos empezaba a parpadear con mayor frecuencia. Eida Mereel, concentrada en el pilotaje, trató de ignorarlo por completo, a pesar de que sabía de lo que se trataba.

–Tenemos que saltar al hiperespacio de inmediato –dijo Eida.

–Nuestras coordenadas de salto están fijadas para una aproximación desde el quinto satétile de Ord Mantell –explicó CU-TR

Eida soltó un juramento en voz baja y viró la nave para poner el rumbo que le había indicado el droide. El plan original era realizar un vuelo sublumínico hasta la cara oculta del satélite número 5 de Ord Mantell y una vez allí realizar un salto hiperespacial hasta el límite del Borde Medio y posteriormente a Tatooine. El viaje había sido programado minuciosamente para evitar que alguien pudiese interceptar su rumbo y no se había contemplado la posibilidad de que tuviesen que abandonar el planeta de manera inesperada, por lo que la situación se acababa de complicar bastante.

–Hay una luz en ese panel que parpadea cada vez con mayor rapidez –dijo Ramza, que se había acercado al asiento de Fibar, junto al panel de comunicaciones.

–Ez eze cazarrecompenzas –dijo el barabel

–Nos está recortando la distancia con una facilidad asombrosa –añadió Eida. –No sé qué modificaciones le habrá hecho a esa nave, pero es condenadamente rápida... oh, mierda.

Una alarma empezó a sonar en la cabina de la _Valkyria errante_ y Eida aceleró al máximo para tratar de esquivar el torpedo de protones que les acababa de lanzar la nave mandaloriana. La _Valkyria_ viró en un ángulo casi imposible para acercarse al satélite más cercano. Eida podía haberse librado del torpedo fácilmente activando las contramedidas, pero algo le decía que sería mejor guardarlas para una próxima ocasión, ya que no confiaba en que aquello se resolviese con rapidez. Eida apuró al máximo, mientras el torpedo se les echaba encima, mientras con los sensores trataba de buscar lo único que podría salvarles.

–Impacto en 8 segundos –dijo CU-TR con su entonación de voz habitual.

–Vamos, vamos.. –murmuró Eida en voz baja, mientras su mano derecha se deslizaba instintivamente hacia el interruptor de las contramedidas, esa baza que no quería usar aún.

–Impacto en 5 segundos –repitió CU-TR –Sugiero que usemos las contramedidas inmediatamente.

Finalmente, los sensores de la nave detectaron aquello que Eida buscaba y viró el carguero hacia la dirección en la que los sensores indicaban la presencia de una masa informe de metal, basura espacial que orbitaba los satélites. La _Valkyria errante_ se adentró en el mar de escombros y con un viraje brusco, Eida logró interponer los restos de una vieja nave minera abandonada entre la popa de la _Valkyria errante_ y el torpedo de protones. La explosión iluminó el firmamento y Eida lanzó un suspiro mientras volvía a aferrar el timón con ambas manos.

–Ha ido por un pelo

–¡Maldita chiflada! –gritó Ramza –¿Por qué no has usado las contramedidas?

–¡Porque esto no ha hecho más que empezar! –contestó Eida –Y las necesitaremos para salir de allí.

Ramza miró a través del transpariacero de la cabina, en la dirección que le había señalado Eida con un dedo. Una nube de partículas flotaban entre varios de los satélites que orbitaban Ord Mantell. Ramza comprendió de lo que se trataba y la idea no le gustó en absoluto.

–¿Vas a meternos en un campo de asteroides? ¡Estás loca!

–¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? Te quiero en la torreta ventral. ¡Ahora! –le ordenó Eida

–¿Y ezte qué hace? –preguntó Fibar.

–_Ezte_ se va a quedar sentado donde está y con la boca cerrada –le dijo Eida mientras orientaba la nave hacia el campo de asteroides. –¿En tu planeta tenéis dioses a los que rezar?

–Ezte no cree conveniente recurrir a los diozez –dijo Fibar con voz seria. –Zuz dezignioz zon caprichozoz.

Ramza suspiró y corrió hacia la única torreta que estaba operativa en la nave. La otra había sido destruida cuando el cazarrecompensas les atacó en el espaciopuerto y no volvería a estar operativa hasta que no la repusiesen por completo, lo cual iba a costar tiempo y créditos. No tardó mucho en atravesar el pasillo y descender por la escalerilla de mano que daba acceso al asiento de la torreta ventral. Se sentó de un salto, conectó los auriculares y le hizo a Eida una señal de que estaba preparado nada más observar la nave mandaloriana, que se encontraba ya peligrosamente cerca de ellos.

–¡La tenemos casi encima! –gritó Ramza por el micrófono, mientras la nave enemiga comenzaba a dispararles descargas laser.

–¿No me digas? –le respondió Eida mientras hacía un rizo para esquivar los disparos.

A su lado, CU-TR manejaba con rapidez los sensores para tratar de obtener la máxima información posible de su enemigo. El droide no estaba programado para sentir emociones tales como la sorpresa, pero sus circuitos notaron pautas extrañas en el diseño de aquella nave mandaloriana.

–Clase Firespray-31, 21,5 metros de eslora, dos cañones bláster. Sus motores sublumínicos probablemente hayan sido modificados. No es de mi agrado comunicar que es bastante más veloz que nosotros.

–Estupendo –contestó Eida con resignación. –Ahora veamos qué tal es su piloto.

La _Valkiria errante_ se internó de lleno en el peligroso campo de asteroides e inmediatamente se vieron rodeados por enormes rocas que se movían a la deriva y otras, más peligrosas aún, que parecían tener vida propia al verse alteradas por múltiples campos magnéticos y gravitacionales. Los escudos de la nave estaban a máxima potencia y aguantaron sin problemas cuando pequeños fragmentos de rocas se volatilizaron al impactar sobre su casco. La tripulación de la nave apenas sintió aquellos impactos, pero todos sabían que impactos de mayor tamaño tendrían consecuencias desastrosas. Eida se concentró al máximo en su labor de pilotaje y dejó de escuchar lo que CU-TR le estaba diciendo acerca de las probabilidades de salir con vida de semejante campo de asteroides. La nave viró de un lado a otro, esquivando enormes rocas, algunas de ellas pasando a escasos centímetros del casco y otras rozando incluso los escudos, haciendo que el metal del casco crujiera como si estuviese a punto de reventar. Tan concentrada estaba en la tarea de esquivar asteroides que por un instante se olvidó de su perseguidor, que debería estar pasando por las mismas dificultades que ella, pero que los sensores seguían mostrándole en pantalla.

–Creo que me he equivocado en mis cálculos –dijo Eida a nadie en particular. –Supuse que a estas alturas nuestro amigo estaría ya volatilizado...

Dos disparos laser pasaron rozando la parte dorsal de la _Valkyria errante_, pero otro impactó en el lado de babor e hizo que los escudos de esa zona se pusiesen en rojo. La nave entera vibró y algo reventó en el pasillo central de la nave, que enseguida empezó a oler a humo a pesar de que los sistemas anti incendios no indicaban la presencia de fuego.

–¡Fibar, ve a ver lo que se ha roto y arréglalo! –ordenó Eida.

El barabel gruño algo en su idioma, pero se levantó de su silla en el acto y abandonó la cabina con rapidez, agitando su cola con nerviosismo

–Los escudos de babor están al 40% –informó CU-TR. –Si volvemos a recibir otro impacto en la sección A-23...

Eida alteró el ángulo de la nave y trató de proteger lo mejor que pudo toda la zona de babor de la _Valkyria errante_, que empezaba a estar seriamente amenazada, pero no estaba siendo una tarea fácil. Aquel cazarrecompensas era un excelente piloto que sabía desenvolverse a la perfección en el pilotaje extremo dentro de un campo de asteroides. Ramza trataba de mantener a raya a su perseguidor desde la torreta, pero ambas naves no paraban de moverse y de realizar giros imposibles, por lo que con la escasa maniobrabilidad de la que disponía en su puesto, acertar un disparo sería algo milagroso. Dos enormes rocas chocaron ante los ojos de Ramza y su corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele de su pecho cuando trató de imaginar cómo había logrado Eida que la _Valkyria_ pasase por ese estrecho corredor y fue consciente de que todo podía terminar en cualquier instante. El muchacho volvió a accionar los gatillos que hacían que disparase el laser cuádruple que estaba manejando, más por inercia que otra cosa, ya que era incapaz de ver la nave mandaloriana. ¿Se había hecho pedazos al chocar contra el muro de roca que giraba ante él? No, podía sentir su presencia en la Fuerza y cuatro segundos más tarde volvió a ver a su enemigo aparecer tras una nube de polvo estelar, realizando un vuelo directo hacia la parte ventral de la _Valkyria_ _errante_. Ramza vio pasar los disparos a su alrededor y repelió el fuego enemigo sin mucha fortuna. Se estaba dando cuenta de que la Fuerza no lo era todo y que también se necesitaba algo de habilidad para manejar aquellas torretas.

–¡Voy a intentar una cosa! –gritó Eida por la radio. –¡Rezad para que no se funda nada y no nos matemos!

Eida le imprimió mayor velocidad a la nave y los motores sublumínicos aumentaron su intensidad con tal furia que todo el casco del carguero comenzó a vibrar. La contrabandista se concentró en todo aquello que veía a través del transpariacero del casco e intentó pilotar dejándose llevar, cómo ella sabía. Con todos sus sentidos en alerta, estaba a punto de comprobar si sus reflejos seguían siendo tan buenos como ella presumía. Pilotar a tal velocidad en un espacio lleno de obstáculos era siempre una invitación a una muerte segura. Sin embargo, prefería mil veces morir estrellándose que abatida por un sucio cazarrecompensas, la escoria de la galaxia. La _Valkyria errante_ hizo toda variedad de piruetas mientras las rocas parecían ser lanzadas contra ellos, acaso por la mano de un dios que estuviese jugando con todos ellos. Eida apenas conseguía diferenciar los obstáculos que les rodeaban. Tan sólo veía puntos y estelas marrones que se dedicaba a esquivar, reaccionando en milésimas de segundo. Era consciente de que la suerte jugaba un papel importante y como todo, acababa gastándose. No necesitó echar un vistazo a los sensores para saber que la nave mandaloriana seguía pegada tras ellos. Disparos de color rojizo pasaban de largo junto a la cabina, impactando en los asteroides cercanos. la cadencia de fuego de aquella nave era asombrosa. Cuando divisó un asteroide de mayor tamaño en la lejanía, supo que había llegado el momento de poner en práctica su estratagema. Un nuevo disparo impactó en la parte dorsal del casco, dejando los escudos en estado crítico y fue entonces cuando Eida dirigió la nave hacia el enorme asteroide, adoptando un rumbo errático, simulando una avería en la nave.

–¿Vamos a estrellarnos? –preguntó Ramza por el intercomunicador.

–¡Aún no! –gritó Eida, y luego añadió en voz baja. –Creo.

Una roca de mediano tamaño impactó en algún lugar del casco e inmediatamente una alarma empezó a sonar por toda la nave. En la bodega de carga se produjo una caída de la presión y los sistemas de emergencia tuvieron que sellar todo el nivel inferior para evitar la descompresión en la nave.

–Nos hemos quedado sin escudos –dijo CU-TR –El próximo impacto será el último.

–Solo un poco más cerca... –murmuró Eida, ignorando las palabras del droide. –Solo un poco más... ¡Ahora!

Cuando estaban a escasos segundos de impactar contra el enorme asteroide, Eida lanzó un misil de protones al centro de la enorme roca, donde impactó produciendo una enorme explosión que les cegó tanto a ellos como a su perseguidor. Eida aceleró la nave al máximo y no varió el rumbo ni un solo grado, ya que una explosión protónica tendía a la expansión de la masa que se situaba a su alrededor, por lo que el único problema era si habría espacio suficiente para que la _Valkyria errante_ pasara. Sin embargo, ya no había marcha atrás y cuando Eida recuperó su visión, la nave se encontraba rodeada de rocas, algunas de ellas fundiéndose y emitiendo radiación a causa de su alta temperatura. Echó un vistazo rápido a los sensores y sonrió al descubrir a la nave mandaloriana pegada a su estela, tal vez tratando de encontrar el ángulo idóneo para darles el golpe de gracia. Eida sabía que eso no ocurriría ese día y pulsó con rabia el interruptor que lanzaba las contramedidas. Los tres pequeños cilindros, destinados a la intercepción de misiles, fueron expulsados desde la popa de la _Valkyria errante_ y se distribuyeron formando un triángulo. Entonces, sus sistemas de detección se volvieron locos al detectar los altos niveles de radiación de los fragmentos de rocas incandescentes que les rodeaban, por lo que dos segundos después, las contramedidas habían impactado con diversos fragmentos de rocas, auto detonándose y provocando una explosión en cadena que engulló a la nave mandaloriana. La onda expansiva que originó la detonación golpeó con fuerza la popa de la _Valkyria errante_, desestabilizándola y haciendo que casi chocase contra un enorme asteroide que pasó demasiado cerca de ellos. El casco crujió y el duracero chirrió a lo largo de toda la nave, haciendo que sus tripulantes temiesen lo peor. Sin embargo, el carguero corelliano aguantó y todos respiraron aliviados.

–Jamás me volváis a dejar hacer algo así –dijo Eida, tratando de que los latidos de su corazón regresasen a la normalidad.

–Ezte te eztrangulará zi ozaz repetirlo –dijo Fibar Sebatyne tras entrar en la cabina con el rostro goteando aceite y sus garras, llenas de grasa, sujetando una llave neumática.

–Los sensores no detectan la nave mandaloriana –informó CU-TR. –Pero tras los daños sufridos su fiabilidad es inferior al 30%.

–Vamos, CUTTER, ten algo de fe –le respondió Eida y luego pulsó el intercomunicador. –Ramza, ¿sientes algo?

–¡Dolor de cabeza! –gritó el muchacho por el intercomunicador. –Se me han caído encima varios paneles y...

–Los sensores detectan algo –interrumpió CU-TR.

–¡Mierda! –exclamó Eida. –¿Cómo es posible?

Eida volvió a acelerar la _Valkyria errante_, dirigiéndola a través de un área en la cual la densidad de asteroides era menor. Sin escudos, permanecer más tiempo en aquel campo de asteroides era un suicidio, pero a pesar de que en el espacio abierto serían un blanco fácil era la única opción realista que tenían para sobrevivir al menos algunos minutos más.

–Vamos a abandonar este cementerio de rocas –les informó Eida. –Id pensando en qué hacer después para salir de ésta.

–Los sensores indican que la nave enemiga está fuera del campo de asteroides –dijo CU-TR

–¿Ha salido antes que nosotros? –preguntó asombrada Eida, mientras la nave dejaba atrás los últimos fragmentos de rocas.

Pero ya no había tiempo para volver atrás y Eida se preparó para lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Sin escudos, con serios daños en el casco y con la potencia de sus motores sublumínicos algo mermada, la _Valkyria errante_ era un blanco fácil para cualquier nave que decidiera atacarles en ese momento. Por un instante pasó por su cabeza realizar un salto a ciegas al hiperespacio, pero sabía con certeza que las probabilidades de sobrevivir a una maniobra así eran nulas, por muy corto que fuese el salto. Entonces, algo totalmente inesperado sucedió y un dispositivo del panel de comunicaciones se iluminó, indicando la existencia de una transmisión entrante.

–Intenta comunicarse con nosotros –dijo CU-TR

–¿Puedes verle? –preguntó Eida, mientras trataba de localizar visualmente la nave mandaloriana a través del transpariacero de la cabina.

–Se aproxima desde el sector lambda 12-4 –informó el droide.

–¿Cómo ha podido viajar tan lejos? –preguntó Eida perpleja, y luego le hizo un gesto a CU-TR para que aceptase la transmisión.

–...me escuchan? –crepitó la voz de un hombre por los altavoces de la cabina. –_Valkyria errante_, ¿me reciben?

–Aquí la _Valkyria errante_ –contestó Eida con sequedad.

–Es un verdadero alivio verles sanos y salvos –contestó de nuevo la voz. –Cuando vimos la detonación en ese campo de asteroides nos temimos lo peor.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, Eida y CU-TR se miraron. Ramza entró inmediatamente en la cabina, preguntando qué es lo que sucedía, pero nadie supo darle un respuesta. Fibar se acercó al transpariacero y trató de otear algo en el firmamento y finalmente vio un destello luminoso, algo lejano que se iba acercando hacia ellos.

–¿Quién demonios es usted? –preguntó Eida.

–Perdonen, no nos hemos presentado aún –se disculpó el hombre. – Somos la _Tantive_ _Prime_, de la Casa Real de Alderaan. Llevamos un tiempo buscándoles.

Todos se miraron con asombro en la cabina de la nave y como si hubiese estado todo orquestado, el destello luminoso que había detectado Fibar Sebatyne en la lejanía se fue haciendo más grande hasta que pudieron contemplar a una corveta corelliana de una longitud de unos 150m y dotada de 11turbinas iónicas en su popa.

–Sabemos que la República ha dictado una orden de busca y captura contra ustedes –dijo la voz, y antes de que Eida pudiese decir algo añadió. –No estamos aquí por eso.

–No sabe cuánto me alegra oírlo –dijo Eida, y luego desconectó momentáneamente el intercumunicador para pedirle a CU-TR el estado de los motores. – ¿En cuánto tiempo podemos salir de aquí?

–En esa nave hay un caballero jedi –dijo Ramza de repente. –Me ha comunicado algo con la Fuerza... debemos ir con ellos.

–En el momento actual, la probabilidad más elevada de supervivencia estiva en...

–CUTTER, ahora no... –le interrumpió Eida, y volvió a encender las comunicaciones. –¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?

La respuesta no fue inmediata, sino que tardó alrededor de un minuto y Eida pensó que el sistema de comunicaciones de la nave había dejado de funcionar, pero finalmente una nueva voz respondió.

–Soy la reina Schalla de Alderaan. Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

El fuego no había sido tan importante como había creído en un principio, pero aún así tuvo que descargar dos extintores para salvar una de las turbinas del motor principal. El motor funcionaría, sí, pero corría el riesgo de estallar si se forzaba demasiado, por lo que la nave necesitaría urgentemente importantes reparaciones. Se acercó al terminal que controlaba la sala de máquinas y le pidió al ordenador central de la nave el resultado del chequeo a fondo que había ordenado hacía escasos minutos. El resultado fue bastante mejor de lo esperado. El casco de la nave no tenía fisuras importantes y la leve pérdida de presión en todo el sector dorsal de popa ya estaba siendo equilibrada.

Jyvora ascendió con rapidez a través de la escala que conducía de vuelta a la cabina. Los purificadores de aire habían filtrado la mayor parte del humo que había invadido media nave hasta hacía bien poco y que había hecho que se activaran los filtros de aire de su casco. Cuando se sentó de nuevo en el asiento del piloto, los sensores detectaban ahora la presencia de dos naves fuera del campo de asteroides. Jyvora tuvo la tentación de encender de nuevo los motores sublumínicos y lanzarse de nuevo hacia su presa, cuya nave estaba en bastantes peores condiciones, pero se detuvo cuando comenzó a leer el informe que apareció en la pantalla del ordenador de a bordo. La otra nave parecía ser una corveta corelliana, que en condiciones normales no le daría muchos problemas, pero en el estado actual de su nave corría el riesgo de poner en peligro la misión. No, no se dejaría llevar por la impaciencia. Ese era el fallo que cometían siempre los cazarrecompensas noveles. Así que esperó, con su nave posada sobre un enorme asteroide que la ocultaba por completo. Siguió leyendo los informes hasta que descubrió que la otra nave era la _Tantive Prime_, de la Casa Real de Alderaan.

–La nave de la reina Schalla –murmuró Jyvora.

Sabía que alguien importante había puesto un contrato sobre la reina Schalla para retirarla definitivamente de la política de la República tal y como habían hecho con sus padres. Aquella información era alto secreto y estaba solo en poder de la élite de los cazarrecompensas de la galaxia. Y Jyvora pertenecía a esa élite. Esperó pacientemente, observando a las dos naves a través del transpariacero de la cabina hasta que finalmente se pusieron en movimiento y saltaron al hiperespacio. Entonces, encendió los motores de su nave y lentamente abandonó el campo de asteroides para continuar con su misión.

* * *

**Cathar**

Los últimos días estaban siendo difíciles para el batallón Trueno. Habían montado un improvisado campamento en la aldea que había sido bombardeada por el ejército mandaloriano, donde poco más de dos centenares de sus habitantes habían logrado salvar sus vidas. A pesar de ello, los cathar habían perdido sus casas y sus alimentos, lo cual les condenaba a un triste final. La primera noche fue bastante dura. A pesar de la indiferencia con la que fue acogido el batallón trueno en la aldea, el capitán Vyn Omas ordenó a sus hombres que se centrasen en la búsqueda de supervivientes entre las ruinas. El brutal ataque había desintegrado la mayor parte de la aldea, reducida ahora a cenizas, por lo que las labores de rescate no se demoraron en exceso. Un anciano y dos malheridas mujeres fueron los únicos cuerpos vivos que se encontraron.

Si el batallón trueno se caracterizaba por la excelente moral de su tropa, aquella noche quedó en entredicho. Los soldados estaban acostumbrados a ser testigos de la barbarie de la guerra, y todos ellos llevaban mucho tiempo combatiendo. Sin embargo, esa noche todo el batallón permaneció prácticamente en silencio, contagiados por el aire de melancolía del teniente Razor, quien no era el mismo desde que llegaran a aquella aldea. Mientras se llevaban a cabo las labores de búsqueda y rescate, Razor había organizado un improvisado hospital en el templo del pueblo, el único edificio que seguía en pie y poco a poco, como si de peregrinos se tratasen, la mayoría de los habitantes se habían ido acercando a ese lugar para recibir atención médica. Klasik Tal´kina, un twi´lek de piel azulada que se había vuelto un experto en medicina alienígena atendiendo heridos en Cathar, y a quien todos apodaban "Doc", se había visto desbordado por la afluencia de pacientes y tuvo que recurrir a dos muchachos humanos quienes normalmente realizaban labores de exploración, pero que eran diestros a la hora de aplicar vendajes. Esa noche fue agotadora, pero a la mañana siguiente existía ya un fuerte vínculo entre los cathar supervivientes y el batallón Trueno.

Al amanecer del primer día, un errático Razor que había estado desaparecido durante gran parte de la noche entró en la tienda de mando con la intención de despertar al capitán Vyn Omas para tratar un asunto importante. Dentro de la tienda, el capitán permanecía sentado junto a una mesa llena de mapas, con la mirada ausente. Al ver al teniente, se sobresaltó y derramó sobre la mesa una jarra con agua. Ambos se miraron, sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente Razor habló.

–No podemos abandonarlos.

–No les abandonaremos –contestó el capitán, con ojos vidriosos por la falta de sueño.

En aquel momento, algo surgió entre los dos oficiales y Razor se dio cuenta de que aquel muchacho había cambiado drásticamente aquella noche. La decisión que había tomado no era fácil, ni siquiera aconsejable si se paraba a pensar en la supervivencia del batallón Trueno, pero dejar atrás a aquellos seres equivalía a ponerles bajo el fuego de un bláster de repetición. Hicieron recuento de los víveres de los que disponían y los oficiales del batallón Trueno fueron reunidos bien avanzada la mañana. Ninguno de ellos puso objeción alguna a aquellas órdenes y de inmediato comenzaron a distribuirse alimentos entre los supervivientes. Aquel gesto contribuyó a aumentar el ánimo entre los maltrechos cathar y alguien se aventuró a izar una bandera de la República en la torre más alta del templo.

A última hora de la tarde se había realizado un recuento más o menos exacto de las bajas que provocó el bombardeo mandaloriano. A las bajas iniciales fueron sumadas media docena de desaparecidos y a la mañana siguiente, tres más que habían fallecido en el improvisado hospital del templo. Razor le dio una palmada de ánimo en el hombro a Klasik Tal´kina cuando pasó a su lado para dirigirse a las escaleras de la torre que conducía hasta la sala de los Ancianos. Los Ancianos eran quienes gobernaban en la sociedad de Cathar. Sólo a los más sabios y de edad más avanzada se les otorgaba el honor de entrar en el círculo de los Ancianos. Toda ciudad, pueblo o asentamiento en Cathar contaba con la presencia de al menos un Anciano que se encargaba de tomar las decisiones que afectarían al resto de la comunidad. Cuando Razor irrumpió en la estancia del último Anciano que quedaba con vida en el pueblo, el cathar de blanco pelaje estaba sentado en un sillón de madera, parcialmente oculto por un montón de manuscritos que estaba revisando.

–¿Desea algo, teniente? –preguntó el Anciano sin apartar la vista de un viejo manuscrito.

–Hemos hecho un recuento de los víveres de los que disponen y en la situación actual...

–Sé cuál es la situación actual, teniente –le interrumpió el Anciano. –Creo que mi conversación con el capitán Omas fue lo suficientemente clara.

–No pueden quedarse aquí –dijo Razor.

–Este es nuestro hogar, teniente. Pertenecemos a este lugar. Su historia...

–¿Historia? Mire por esa ventana. Su historia acaba de ser reducida a cenizas.

–Pero la historia aún pervive en nosotros –añadió el Anciano. –Y así seguirá siendo. Construiremos de nuevo este pueblo y volveremos a empezar de nuevo. Cathar seguirá luchando.

Alguien golpeó levemente en la puerta y Razor se percató en ese instante de que él había entrado bruscamente y sin llamar primero. La puerta se abrió y dos guerreros cathar que portaban sendas lanzas se presentaron ante el Anciano. Razor se apartó lentamente mientras ellos hacían una reverencia y luego le entregaban un datapad al Anciano. Leyó la información con detenimiento, una y otra vez, mientras Razor le observaba atentamente y veía cómo la expresión del Anciano iba cambiando hasta parecer muchísimo más mayor ahora. Finalmente, dejó el datapad sobre la mesa y les hizo un gesto a los dos guerreros para que se retiraran. Luego, sus hundidos ojos se posaron en Razor.

–Han capurado a Jorass Rumth –dijo el Anciano. –Ya no queda nadie en el norte capaz de luchar.

–¿Quién es Jorass Rumth? –preguntó Razor.

–El miembro más importante de los Ancianos en el norte –explicó el Anciano. –Los mandalorianos saben que si capturan a los Ancianos el pueblo dejará de luchar y eliminarán todo tipo de resistencia en el planeta.

Razor sabía a lo que se refería el Anciano. Los cathar eran feroces guerreros cuya sociedad tenía implantado un sistema de castas bastante férreo. Ninguna decisión era tomada a la ligera y todo giraba alrededor de los Ancianos. Sin Ancianos, Cathar se rendiría y Mandalore habría conquistado definitivamente el planeta. Todo aquello por lo que había luchado el batallón Trueno desaparecería.

–Usted ahora es más importante si cabe en esta guerra –le dijo Razor. –¿Cuántos Ancianos quedan con vida? ¿Es usted el último?

–No disponemos de informes precisos –respondió el Anciano, cuya mirada parecía perdida.

El sonido de una lejana explosión interrumpió la conversación y Razor se asomó inmediatamente a la ventana para ver qué había sucedido. Hacia el este, en el cielo, a un par de kilómetros de la aldea vio cómo algo envuelto en llamas se precipitaba hacia el suelo, donde impactaba levantando una enorme polvareda.

–Tenemos problemas.

La voz de Lea rompió el silencio que había en la sala y Razor activó el intercomunicador que llevaba instalado en el brazalete metálico de su brazo derecho.

–He visto caer un objeto –dijo Razor a través del intercomunicador.

–Una nave de reconocimiento mandaloriana –respondió Lea entre ruidos de estática. De fondo se escuchaba un gran alboroto. –Quitapenas le ha derribado de un solo disparo. Por suerte estuvo bebiendo anoche.

–El día que esté sobrio tendremos un problema –comentó Razor con media sonrisa en el rostro.

–Teniente... –continuó diciendo Lea, que luego cambió su voz a un tono más familiar. –Razor, no conseguimos derribarle antes de que delatara nuestra posición. Saben que estamos aquí y van a lanzarnos todo lo que tengan.

Razor sabía que Lea no se equivocaba. El batallón Trueno había sido un quebradero de cabeza para el ejército mandaloriano y no perderían la oportunidad de poder aniquilarlo. Con la mayoría de los Ancianos fuera de combate, el batallón Trueno era la única esperanza que tenía Cathar para sobrevivir. Razor miró al Anciano, que a pesar de seguir con la mirada perdida había escuchado perfectamente la conversación.

–Teniente Razor... –dijo el anciano con voz débil, como si despertara de un largo sueño. –Dígale al capitán Omas que aceptamos su propuesta. Iremos con ustedes.

Razor asintió y volvió a activar su intercomunicador.

–Lea, que Hihdo empiece a mover a la tropa.

–Estamos en ello –contestó la muchacha entre jadeos, ya que estaba corriendo de vuelta hacia la tienda de oficiales.

–Organizad a los civiles en grupos. Se vienen con nosotros

* * *

**Estación espacial **_**Bosque de Ithor**_** (Sistema Ottega)**

Siguiendo las indicaciones que les habían dado desde la _Tantive Prime_ y a pesar de la reticencia de Eida, la _Valkyria errante_ atracó en uno de los hangares de la estación _Bosque de Ithor_. La estación era famosa por ser uno de los principales puestos de abastecimiento del sistema Ottega. Con una capacidad de algo más de mil pasajeros y casi dos mil tripulantes solía estar a menudo por encima de su capacidad estimada. Bajo el control de la República, que se llevaba parte de los beneficios a modo de impuestos en _Bosque de Ithor_ se podía realizar casi cualquier operación de compraventa o incluso acceder a un hangar destinado a la reparación de aeronaves. Eida pensó que a la _Valkyria_ no le vendría bien darle un buen repaso ya que a pesar de las reparaciones realizadas en Ord Mantell, el episodio del cazarrecompensas había dejado inutilizada la torreta dorsal y bastante comprometidos varios sectores del casco. Sin embargo, tenía tantas ganas de estar en aquella estación espacial como la que menos y a pesar de que Ramza confiaba en el supuesto jedi que había a bordo de aquella nave alderaaniana, ella aún no estaba convencida de que aquel asunto se resolviese de manera satisfactoria y así se lo hizo saber a sus compañeros en cuanto posó la nave sobre el hangar y apagó los motores.

–No me gusta nada todo esto.

–He comprobado el transpondedor de su nave –dijo CU-TR. –Son quienes dicen ser.

–En esa nave viaja un caballero jedi –añadió Ramza. –No nos engañarían.

–Ramza, querido. Tienes muchas cosas que aprender aún sobre este negocio –dijo Eida mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia el corredor principal de la nave.

–Pero.. ¡podían habernos capturado! –añadió Ramza. –Cuando abandonamos el campo de asteroides pudieron habernos abordado. La _Valkyria_ estaba hecha pedazos... aún lo está.

–¡Ey! –le gritó Eida deteniéndose y levantando un dedo para que el muchacho guardara silencio. –Esta nave tiene unas alas formidables y aún me quedaba algún as en la manga. No lo hubiesen tenido fácil.

–Aún así... –siguió diciendo Ramza mientras Eida descendía ya hacia la bodega de carga.

–Te diré lo que no me gusta, Ramza. –dijo Eida deteniéndose de nuevo frente al muchacho –Primero, sabían quiénes éramos a pesar de que llevamos un transpondedor falso. Segundo, si son quienes dicen ser...¿No deberían entregarnos a la República como es su deber hacer?

Ramza hizo un gesto con su cara, a modo de excusa, sin saber muy bien qué contestar a aquello.

–Y tercero, si se han saltado las leyes de la República por nosotros es porque quieren meternos en algo turbio. ¿No te parece que ya tenemos suficientes problemas, chaval?

–No perdemos nada por escucharles –dijo Ramza poniendo su mejor cara.

–¡Malditos jedis! –exclamó Eida –¡Fibar! ¿Vienes o no?

–Eztoy aquí –respondió el barabel, que apareció en la bodega sujetando dos rifles.

–Con uno bastará –le dijo Eida. –No queremos llamar mucho la atención.

–¡Pues deberías ver el aspecto que tiene tu nave! –gritó Ramza desde el exterior. –¡Doy gracias porque sigamos con vida!

Eida soltó un juramento y activó su intercomunicador para darle instrucciones a CU-TR. El droide permanecería en la _Valkyria errante_ realizando las reparaciones más urgentes y preparado por si tuviesen que salir de allí rápidamente. El resto se dirigió hacia la salida del hangar en dirección a la cantina de la estación espacial en donde se celebraría la reunión. Al abandonar el hangar se encontraron con algo que Eida temía. Un puesto de control requisaba cualquier tipo de arma ya que en el interior de la estación estaban prohibidas.

–Esto mejora por momentos –dijo Eida mientras le entregaba su bláster a un soldado con uniforme de la República.

–Alégrate de que no nos hayan pedido ningún tipo de identificación –comentó Ramza en voz baja.

El trío dejó sus armas en el puesto de control y se encaminó hacia un turboascensor que conectaba con el nivel superior en donde se distribuían los puestos de compraventa formando un anillo que bordeaba toda la estación. En la parte central, un espacio diáfano de altos techos había sido adecuado a modo de cantina y en él se distribuían varias docenas de mesas destinadas al ocio o el cierre de transacciones comerciales. Era habitual que la cantina estuviese abarrotada de seres y aquel día no era una excepción. Los tres se internaron entre el gentío y se dirigieron hacia la barra circular que estaba desplegada en el centro de la cantina. Sin embargo, Ramza les detuvo y les indicó la dirección que debían seguir.

–Sexta mesa desde la izquierda –le dijo Ramza a Eida.

–¿Cómo sabes..? –empezó a preguntar Eida, que lo comprendió al instante. –Ah, sí. La Fuerza. Fibar, ve delante.

El barabel se dirigió hacia la mesa que había indicado Ramza y los dos humanos le siguieron. Por el camino se cruzaron con seres de al menos cinco especies distintas, que buscaban mesas libres a las que sentarse a tomar algo. Cuando llegaron a su destino, se encontraron con un nautolano y una mujer humana cubiertos por capas de viaje y sujetando sendos vasos de un refrigerio típico de Ithor. El nautolano les hizo un gesto para que tomaran asiento y los tres se sentaron sin mediar palabra. Finalmente, Ramza no pudo aguantar más y rompió el tenso silencio.

–Eres un caballero jedi – le dijo el muchacho al nautolano.

–Me llamo Mot Kinto y estoy al servicio de la Casa Real de Alderaan –dijo el nautolano. –Ella es la reina Schalla.

Eida levantó una mano para atraer la atención de un camarero droide al que solicitó una copa de un licor local. Un droide similar a un astromecánico se acercó rápidamente y le sirvió una copa que Eida se bebió de un solo trago ante la mirada atónita de Schalla, a lo que Eida replicó.

–Que una reina quiera entrevistarse conmigo es algo que me pone realmente nerviosa –dijo la contrabandista. –Desde que nos encontrasteis vivo con la sensación de que en cualquier momento se me echarán encima agentes de la República. No es una sensación agradable.

–Lo entiendo, señorita Mereel –dijo Schalla –Si quisiésemos entregarla ya estaría bajo arresto.

–Entonces, ¿van a decirnos de una vez qué es lo que quieren de nosotros? –preguntó Eida haciendo un gesto al droide con su copa vacía.

–Garik Rhysode era nuestro amigo –dijo Mot Kinto. –Fue mi compañero y mi hermano durante años.

–¡Conociste al maestro Rhysode! –exclamó Ramza excitado.

–Garik me envió un mensaje desde Taris tras el ataque del Señor Oscuro –explicó Mot Kinto. –Justo antes de partir en busca de la maestra Sunrider. Garik sabía que las cosas podrían no salir bien, que los siths podrían vencer. Me dijo que estuviese preparado para lo que pudiera venir si él fracasaba.

–El maestro no nos dijo nada de todo eso –dijo Ramza con nostalgia, recordando el triste episodio del destructor estelar.

–Él creía que si no podía derrotar al Señor Oscuro vosotros seríais nuestra única esperanza porque la Orden Jedi sería incapaz de abordar esta amenaza a tiempo. Los miembros del consejo siempre fueron testarudos –continuó diciendo el nautolano.

–¿Nosotros? Se refería a mí y a ... –iba a decir "Seela" pero aquel nombre se quedó congelado en su garganta y fue incapaz de pronunciarlo.

–He de admitir que lo de Seela ha sido algo inesperado que ha alterado bastante la ecuación.

–Yo diría que la ha reventado por completo –comentó Eida mientras apuraba su segunda copa, y al percatarse de que todos la observaban añadió. –Continuad, por favor.

–La Orden Jedi se encuentra en una situación delicada –siguió diciendo Mot Kinto. –Los jedis están desperdigados por toda la galaxia buscando a Nomi Sunrider y empiezan a perder el apoyo de la República por negarse a entrar en la guerra. Por otro lado, está el caballero jedi Revan y su grupo de _revanchistas_, participando abiertamente en la guerra y creando un cisma dentro de la Orden.

–La situación en el seno de la República es crítica –dijo Schalla. –Cada día más sistemas caen bajo el control de Mandalore. Si no hacemos algo pronto podemos dar por perdida la República.

–Garik me encomendó terminar lo que él empezó –dijo Mot Kinto –Y eso es lo que haré. Ramza, has de venir a Taris conmigo.

–¿A Taris? –preguntó Ramza, incrédulo. –Pero si yo... estoy acusado de traición y...

–El Consejo Jedi me escuchará –dijo el nautolano. –Demostraré tu inocencia y te convertirás en mi padawan para enfrentarnos al Imperio Sith. Eso fue lo que me pidió Garik.

–¿El maestro Rhysode te pidió eso? –a Ramza aquello le había pillado completamente por sorpresa. ¿Ser un jedi?. Había sido el sueño de su vida y pensaba que era algo imposible ya de realizar.

–¡Un momento! –interrumpió Eida. –¿A mí también me quitarán la orden de busca y captura?

–Me temo que eso llevará algo más de tiempo –dijo Schalla.

–¿Entonces nos habéis reunido sólo para decirnos que me arrebatáis a un miembro de mi tripulación? –preguntó Eida con seriedad.

–Y para contrataros –añadió Mot Kinto

–Continúa. –dijo Eida con interés y dio un nuevo sorbo a su copa.

–Alguien está intentando atentar contra la reina –explicó Mot Kinto. –Alderaan no es un sitio seguro y recientemente sufrimos un ataque en la mismísima Coruscant. No puedo protegerla a la vista de todo el mundo. Ha de desaparecer.

–Entiendo –asintió Eida. –Conozco a un par de tipos que tal vez conozcan a alguien en algún planeta apartado que...

–Quiero que se quede con vosotros –interrumpió el nautolano.

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Eida, incrédula.

–Lleváis un año entero huyendo de las autoridades. Creo que sabéis manejaros bien –dijo Mot Kinto. –Señorita Mereel, usted es una experta en desaparecer y eso es precisamente lo que andamos buscando.

–¿Vamoz a dezaparezer?–preguntó Fibar Sebatyne mirando a sus compañeros.

–Escuche –dijo Eida. –Yo tengo mis negocios y en estos momentos...

–Os pagaremos treinta mil créditos.

Eida estaba apurando su tercera copa cuando escuchó aquello y estuvo a punto de atragantarse. Finalmente depositó la copa sobre la mesa y trató de esbozar la mejor de sus sonrisas.

–Bienvenida a bordo, alteza.


	7. Kyr am bah jetiise

**Estamos a punto de entrar en la recta final. Este capítulo se alargó en exceso y tuve que posponer una escena para el próximo capítulo, pero en definitiva, creo que más o menos salió como lo tenía pensado. A partir del próximo capítulo, los acontecimientos empezarán a precipitarse ya que entraremos de lleno en la primera parte del season finale.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

_**KYR´AM BAH JETIISE**_

* * *

**Órbita del planeta Cathar**

Cassus Fett contempló la grandeza de lo que estaba por venir desde el puente de mando de su nave insignia, _Fauces de Mandalore_. Hacía escasos minutos que había recibido un comunicado sumamente interesante, procedente de la superficie del planeta. El batallón Trueno había sido localizado y había llegado el momento de acabar con aquella chusma de la República para dar por terminada definitivamente la conquista de Cathar. Otra gloriosa victoria para honrar a Mandalore El Máximo, servida por su Mariscal de Campo más importante.

Los orígenes de Cassus Fett no eran conocidos entre el pueblo mandaloriano. Se desconocía quiénes eran sus ancestros ni de dónde provenía el clan Fett. Cuando Mandalore El Máximo ascendió al poder, tuvo que lidiar con la falta de orden existente en el pueblo mandaloriano tras la derrota en la Gran Guerra Sith. Los más grandes guerreros de la galaxia se habían convertido en poco más que un pueblo bárbaro y Mandalore el Máximo se vio obligado a encontrar a una serie de asesores que lograsen recuperar la grandeza del planeta Mandalore. Así fue como conoció a un joven talentoso que no destacaba por ser un gran guerrero, pero que poseía otro preciado don para la guerra. Cassus Fett demostró ser un brillante estratega y pronto se convirtió en ayudante de campo de Mandalore El Máximo. Con el paso de los años, aquel joven llegó a convertirse en alguien sumamente influyente dentro de la sociedad mandaloriana, tanto dentro como fuera del campo de batalla y logró convertir a los mandalorianos en una organización eficiente y bien reglamentada. A lo largo de su historia, los mandalorianos se habían caracterizado por ser feroces guerreros con ansias de conquista y destrucción, donde solo se contemplaba la aniquilación de los pueblos conquistados. Sin embargo, Cassus Fett se dio cuenta de que aquel pensamiento era erróneo y un planeta conquistado debería ser fuente de recursos, tanto materiales como de seres que sirviesen a Mandalore. El éxito obtenido tras la puesta en práctica de estos nuevos ideales había llevado a Cassus Fett a convertirse prácticamente en la mano derecha de Mandalore El Máximo y a liderar al nuevo culto que había surgido tras el orden instaurado: los Neo-Cruzados.

Los Neo-Cruzados podían considerarse la élite del ejército mandaloriano, sus más importantes paladines en el campo de batalla. Los mejores guerreros vestidos con impresionantes armaduras de diversas tonalidades según la posición que ocupasen en la escala de mando, todos ellos al servicio de Cassus Fett, quien les dirigía orgulloso bajo su dorada armadura. Los Neo-Cruzados aún no habían intervenido en la conquista de Cathar y permanecían a la espera en la flota que orbitaba el planeta, tensos, deseosos de aplacar su sed de sangre. Cassus Fett había decidido aprovechar el giro que acababan de dar los acontecimientos para satisfacer a sus soldados. Hubiese sido extremadamente sencillo arrasar al batallón Trueno mediante un bombardeo orbital, pero aquella sería una victoria sin honor que no le produciría ninguna satisfacción. Por eso había decidido enviar a los Neo-Cruzados a la superficie del planeta para que entablasen un combate terrestre. Su ejército perseguiría al batallón Trueno y los eliminarían uno a uno. Después, las cabezas de los oficiales de la República serían clavadas en lanzas que adornarían las puertas de Vast Veldt.

Cassus Fett ordenó que le preparasen su lanzadera para descender a Cathar a compartir la gloria con sus soldados. A pesar de que Fett no lucharía a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario, siempre acompañaba a sus tropas al combate, y aquella batalla no sería una excepción. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a abandonar el puente de mando del _Fauces de Mandalore_, uno de sus oficiales se dirigió a él con rapidez para comunicarle que habían recibido una transmisión urgente que requería de su inmediata atención.

–¿Quién osa interrumpirme cuando me dirijo hacia el campo de batalla? –preguntó Cassus Fett a su oficial.

–_Mand´alor_ –respondió el oficial en su idioma natal y Cassus Fett se dirigió de inmediato hacia sus aposentos privados.

Cassus Fett nunca había sido amante de los lujos y sus aposentos consistían en una sala diáfana con una pequeña cama y un proyector de mapas. Activó el holoproyector tan pronto como entró en la sala y se situó sobre el círculo metálico que había en el suelo para realizar la transmisión. El círculo se iluminó tenuemente y la intensidad lumínica de la sala descendió mientras un holograma de Mandalore El Máximo se materializaba en el centro de la sala, portando una ornamentada armadura parcialmente cubierta por una capa carmesí y su rostro oculto tras una máscara de oro.

–Mi señor –dijo Cassus Fett mientras hincaba una rodilla sobre el suelo.

–Fett, mi buen Mariscal –dijo Mandalore El Máximo. –Tu hora ha llegado.

Cassus Fett sintió cómo todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban bajo su armadura al comprender el significado de aquellas palabras y supo que el juego de Cathar había llegado a su final para él. Su verdadera misión estaba a punto de empezar. Los preparativos se habían estado desarrollando durante meses y todas las flotas mandalorianas se habían desplegado estratégicamente por el Borde Exterior, preparándose para aquel momento. Cassus Fett guardó silencio y esperó pacientemente a que su _Mand´alor_ le diese las instrucciones.

–Los preparativos han concluido –dijo Mandalore El Máximo. –Nuestra alianza con el Imperio Sith ha acelerado los acontecimientos. El doctor Demagol ha conseguido crear al fin una nueva división de Neo-Cruzados con habilidades _jetii_.

Cassus Fett arrugó su semblante cuando escuchó aquello y se alegró de llevar puesto su casco, con lo que Mandalore El Máximo no pudo observar la expresión de su rostro cuando escuchó el nombre de Demagol, aquel científico que jugaba a ser un dios. Fett siempre había creído en el orden de las cosas y no era partidario de los experimentos genéticos que realizaba Demagol. Modificaciones genéticas para crear al guerrero perfecto capaz de enfrentarse a un jedi en combate cuerpo a cuerpo en igualdad de condiciones, usando sus mismos trucos mentales. Aquello chocaba con el estilo de lucha mandaloriano, aquello que honraba a su pueblo, y por eso a Cassus Fett no le gustaba. Por otro lado, tampoco le agradaban los favores que Mandalore El Máximo pudiera otorgarle a Demagol como recompensa por sus descubrimientos. La historia y la tradición decían que _Mand´alor_ era siempre un gran guerrero, pero los tiempos estaban cambiando y Fett estaba convencido de que el próximo _Mand´alor_ sería alguien con poder y una gran influencia. Él estaba bien posicionado en esa línea sucesoria y no iba a permitir que Demagol se interpusiese.

–Será un honor liderar a esos Neo-Cruzados en batalla –respondió Cassus Fett.

–Los usaremos, pero a su debido tiempo –dijo Mandalore El Máximo. –¿Las flotas están situadas en las coordenadas acordadas?

–Tal y como lo planeamos, mi señor –contestó Cassus Fett. –La Primera y Segunda flota permanecen en órbita sobre _Manda´yaim_. La Tercera flota está desplegada en el sector corporativo, en el Brazo Tingel. La Cuarta y Quinta en el Espacio Hutt. La Sexta abandonó Tion hace 10 días estándar y la Séptima Flota continúa estacionada en Korriban. El resto de flotas menores aguardan órdenes en las coordenadas asignadas.

–Excelente –dijo Mandalore El Máximo con satisfacción. –Ordena a las flotas que inicien el ataque. Que guíen nuestro destino con fuego y con sangre que bañe nuestra gloria. Los días de la República terminan hoy.

–Así se hará, mi señor –dijo Cassus Fett lleno de orgullo.

–_Kyr´am bah jetiise_ –dijo Mandalore El Máximo en su idioma natal, que en básico se traducía como _Muerte a la República_.

–¡_Kyr´am bah jetiise_! –exclamó Cassus Fett, golpeando con su puño el frontal de su armadura.

* * *

**Cathar**

–Yo he contado ya 17 transportes –dijo Hihdo mientras observaba el horizonte con sus macrobinoculares. –¿Están buscando algo en esa aldea?

Razor contempló en silencio cómo la nave mandaloriana describía un círculo en el aire antes de descender para tomar tierra en la lejanía, junto a la aldea que habían abandonado el día anterior.

–No son naves de batalla –dijo Razor. –Son transportes de tropas y material.

–Saben que abandonamos la aldea –dijo el rodiano. –¿Qué sentido tiene el despliegue de más efectivos?

–Solo hay una cosa que a los mandalorianos les guste tanto como la guerra –dijo Razor mientras guardaba sus macrobinoculares. –Cazar.

–¿Cazar? –preguntó Hihdo.

–Y nosotros somos su presa –añadió Razor mientras sacaba un comunicador del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo activaba. –¿Capitán, me escucha?

–Espero que me de buenas noticias, teniente –se escuchó la voz de Vyn Omas.

–La buena noticia es que no van a lanzar un ataque aéreo sobre nuestra posición –dijo Razor.

–¿Y la mala? –preguntó Vyn Omas.

–Que el ataque será terrestre –contestó Razor. –Capitán, tenemos que movernos, ya.

Razor desconectó el comunicador y le hizo un gesto a Hihdo para que le siguiera. Descendieron corriendo la pequeña loma sobre la que habían estado apostados, vigilando la retaguardia mientras la tropa compuesta de soldados y civiles se tomaba un pequeño descanso tras la dura caminata de las últimas horas. Subieron a sus speeders y se movieron rápidamente a través del polvoriento camino que habían estado siguiendo hacia el sur desde que abandonaron la aldea bombardeada días atrás. Apenas tardaron un par de minutos en llegar a una pequeña depresión en el terreno, cercana a una montaña y que había sido elegida como campamento improvisado. Cuando Razor y Hihdo bajaron de sus speeders, el desorden que reinaba en el campamento era importante. Se había instalado un puesto improvisado para repartir algunos alimentos entre los civiles y éstos habían rodeado el pesado speeder de carga que transportaba la mayor parte de las provisiones mientras varios soldados trataban en vano de que la muchedumbre mantuviese el orden. Machos cathar peleándose por míseras raciones de comida, niños llorando...algunos caían al suelo y eran pisoteados por los demás. Un cabo devaroniano acompañado de dos fornidos bothan se internó entre la multitud y empezó a poner orden antes de que se pudiese producir el primer motín de la historia del batallón Trueno. Tuvieron que tumbar a varios cathar y asestar algún que otro puñetazo pero sin serias consecuencias. Finalmente, rifles en mano, lograron calmar a la multitud y que empezasen a distribuirse en pequeños grupos.

Cuando los ánimos estaban calmándose, Razor llegó al puesto de mando para reunirse con su capitán. Vyn Omas no tenía muy buen aspecto. Apenas había logrado dormir un par de horas desde que llegasen a la aldea bombardeada y el cansancio estaba empezando a hacer mella en el joven humano. Saludó a Razor rápidamente y sin esperar una respuesta le mostró al teniente un datapad.

–Los víveres vuelan a una velocidad asombrosa –dijo el capitán. –O se hicieron mal los cálculos o alguien los está robando.

–Capitán... –trató de decir Razor.

–Nos quedaremos sin agua en 36 horas –continuó diciendo Vyn Omas. –El Anciano dice que tan al sur no cree que encontremos ningún pozo hasta atravesar los páramos.

–En esas montañas tiene que haber agua –respondió Razor mientras señalaba al sureste.

–Creemos que existen manantiales por encima de los mil metros de altitud –dijo el capitán mientras consultaba su datapad. –Sitios de difícil acceso para los speeders con lo que se torna imposible transportar los miles de litros de agua que necesitaríamos. Teniente, creo que necesitamos un milagro para salir de ésta.

Razor asintió con su cabeza ante la afirmación del capitán. La situación se complicaba por momentos. Sabía que las raciones de comida se podían dosificar, que podían permitirse pasar algo de hambre con tal de sobrevivir más días, pero el tema del agua era distinto. Sus cuerpos necesitaban cubrir unas necesidades mínimas diarias y aquello era vital para su supervivencia. Sin agua estaban acabados.

–Voy a hablar con el Anciano. –dijo Razor de repente. –Tiene que haber alguna solución.

–Teniente... –dijo Vyn Omas con voz cansada. –¿Hacia dónde nos dirigiremos?

Razor observó cómo su capitán estaba a punto de derrumbarse ante él, si no lo había hecho ya. El hombre que se había estado forjando desde que aterrizó en Cathar se estaba ahora diluyendo como un riachuelo que termina muriendo en un desierto de arena oscura.

–Hacia el sur –contestó Razor, no de manera meditada sino porque fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. La respuesta rápida que su capitán necesitaba. Que los dioses les ayudasen. Después se marchó.

Encontró al Anciano antes de lo que había imaginado, apartado de la muchedumbre, rodeado de su guardia personal, cuatro fieros guerreros que serían incapaces de tumbar a más de media docena de mandalorianos. Se los encontró formando un pequeño círculo, arrodillados en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. El Anciano se percató de la presencia de Razor pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a abrir sus ojos y observarle en silencio.

–No es momento para meditar –dijo Razor. –Volvemos a ponernos en marcha.

–Estamos rezando, teniente –explicó el Anciano. –Preparamos nuestras almas para lo que está por venir.

–Los mandalorianos han llegado antes de lo que pensábamos –admitió Razor. –Pero eso no significa que vayamos a rendirnos.

–Y no nos rendiremos –dijo el Anciano. –Lucharemos, como hizo hace dos mil años Ushuk Tha con la última de las tribus libres. Su muerte unió a todos los cathar. La historia se repite en estos días, Ushuk Tha se ha reencarnado en nosotros. Él también contempló las montañas Kuayac antes de la última batalla.

Razor miró hacia las montañas que estaban al sureste y quiso preguntarle al Anciano por el problema del agua, la verdadera razón por la que había ido a buscarle, pero sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando de sus labios brotaron otras palabras.

–¿Ushuk Tha se internó en esas montañas? –preguntó Razor, señalando hacia el sureste. ¿Por qué diablos preguntaba algo así?

–Así es –dijo el Anciano. –La leyenda dice que combatieron durante tres días y tres noches en el _Aveh sukkar_, el ocaso de las almas, lugar donde murió.

–¿Qué es el _Aveh sukkar_? –preguntó Razor.

–Nadie lo sabe –contestó el Anciano. –Esas montañas son sagradas y no está permitido internarse en ellas.

Razor volvió a mirar hacia las montañas. Su mente se había convertido en un hervidero: raciones de comida, falta de agua, el ejército mandaloriano... un sinfín de problemas para los que aún no había encontrado solución alguna. ¿Estaba a las puertas del fin? ¿Les mataría la sed, el hambre o los mandalorianos? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontraba perdido, sin ideas y con la mente embozada. Necesitaba pensar con rapidez, buscar una solución como siempre hacía. Si por algo se destacaba Razor era por encontrar una solución a cualquier problema que se le presentase. El humano sabía salir airoso de cualquier situación. Se había estrellado con su caza en Onderon y había sobrevivido. Había luchado en ese planeta y había logrado regresar a Suurja, solo para encontrar los cadáveres de su mujer y su hija. Apretó con rabia sus puños cuando recordó aquello y dejó que la ira hacia los mandalorianos le invadiese de nuevo. Aquello no podía ser el fin. No podía terminar así porque él tenía una misión y la iba a cumplir. Cathar solo había sido el principio. Cathar era el símbolo de la esperanza en el seno de aquel despiadado enemigo y Cathar no podía caer en el olvido. Su lucha no podía caer en el olvido. De pronto, una fugaz imagen le vino a la mente. ¿Qué hubiera hecho Ushuk Tha ante aquella situación? Instintivamente su cuerpo se orientó hacia el sureste y contempló aquel macizo montañoso en silencio. Sin pensárselo dos veces activó su comunicador y se lo llevó a los labios.

–Capitán, cambio de rumbo. Nos dirigiremos hacia el sureste. Vamos a internarnos en esas montañas.

* * *

**Taris**

El planeta más importante del Borde Medio apenas había cambiado en apariencia durante el último año y Ramza lo encontró tal y como lo recordaba. Una ecumenópolis hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Pero a pesar de que el muchacho no había encontrado grandes cambios, Taris había cambiado bastante durante ese año. Tras la brecha en la seguridad que hizo posible que el destructor estelar conocido como _Lamento de los inocentes_ se colara en la atmósfera del planeta con suma facilidad y atacase el templo jedi, la República había intensificado notablemente las medidas de seguridad en el planeta. Una nueva red de seguridad secundaria se había conectado al sistema global existente y hacía que complejos sistemas informáticos revisasen todos los protocolos de seguridad existentes cada hora. Así se había descubierto que aquella operación que en principio se creyó que había sido propiciada solo por la traición de un padawan fue en realidad producto de un complejo entramado que se había estado desarrollando durante varios años desde distintos puntos del planeta. Taris había sido infectada por sus conspiradores enemigos hacía tiempo y habían conseguido ubicar a numerosos agentes en puestos de relativo poder y con acceso a las más importantes infraestructuras.

Una nueva división de agentes de seguridad venidos directamente de Coruscant había tomado temporalmente el control del sistema de defensa de Taris y se había dedicado a neutralizar las distintas amenazas que aún permanecían en el seno del planeta. Se realizaron numerosas detenciones, la mayoría de las cuales terminaban en desintegraciones o apartamentos que volaban por los aires tras una potente explosión detonada por algún miembro de las células infiltradas y que borraba el posible rastro dejado por los enemigos de la República. Los pocos supervivientes eran sometidos a duras sesiones en interrogatorios que apenas obtenían algún dato de interés para la República y los presos solían aparecer muertos en sus celdas a los pocos días ya fuese debido a suicidios o asesinatos clandestinos cometidos por colaboradores que aún permanecían en puestos importantes. Las células terroristas estaban bien aleccionadas. La República lograría desmantelarlas, sí, pero no obtendrían ningún tipo de información acerca de sus objetivos o cualquier otro dato de interés que les pudiese ser beneficioso en la guerra.

La escasez de resultados había desembocado en operaciones de captura cada vez más masificadas, muchas veces incluso basadas en leves sospechas que solía terminar con la detención de inocentes. Maniobras de distracción orquestadas por los enemigos de la República que habían conseguido que en Taris se estuviese llevando a cabo una caza de brujas en la que cualquiera podía ser sospechoso de estar conspirando contra la República. Todo esto había hecho que los habitantes de Taris viviesen en un estado permanente de incertidumbre. A pesar de que la guerra no había llegado a sus fronteras, estallaron revueltas contra el gobierno, muchas de ellas aplacadas con gran violencia por las nuevas fuerzas de seguridad. Se aprobaron nuevos decretos para la regulación del flujo de información en el planeta, lo cual hizo que sus habitantes se sintiesen más observados aún, sus vidas en el entramado forjado por la República. Todas estas acciones eran secundadas por un hermetismo casi absoluto ante el resto de sistemas estelares. La Holored nunca mostraba los disturbios que se habían generado por todo el planeta ni las maniobras represivas que les seguían. No se hablaba de células terroristas, ni de detenciones, ni de sospechosos que se suicidaban o desaparecían de las celdas de confinamiento. La Holored seguía vendiendo Taris como un planeta idílico ya fuese para hacer negocios o para pasar un período vacacional. Taris seguiría siendo esa joya que había sido a lo largo de los siglos y su imagen de algo puro perduraría. La vida seguía adelante en Taris, quizás con más secretos y mentiras que nunca, pero de cara al exterior, Taris seguía siendo Taris.

Durante el transcurso de aquel año, el Templo Jedi había recuperado el aspecto que tenía antes del ataque del _Lamento de los inocentes_. La sala del Consejo, ubicada en lo alto de la Torre Jedi, había sido completamente remodelada y recubierta de transpariacero exquisitamente pulido que reflejaba los rayos solares con mayor intesidad que antaño. Tras el ataque habían corrido rumores de que el Consejo se trasladaría a Coruscant, un lugar menos vulnerable, pero realizar tal acción había contribuido a reconocer las fragilidades de aquella cada vez más débil República y los pocos miembros del Consejo que permanecieron en Taris desecharon rápidamente aquella opción. En ausencia de Nomi Sunrider, el liderazgo de la Orden se le había ofrecido a Vandar Tokare por su avanzada edad, sabiduría y comunión con la Fuerza. Sin embargo, el anciano maestro jedi rechazó la propuesta alegando que él no era el más indicado para conducir a la Orden en tiempos de guerra. Se decidió entonces que el puesto permanecería vacante hasta el regreso de Nomi Sunrider, quien a pesar de estar en paradero desconocido seguiría siendo la legítima líder de la Orden jedi y las decisiones importantes las seguiría tomando el Consejo por votación.

Una transmisión a primera hora de la mañana fue la causante de que se convocara aquella reunión de urgencia del Consejo Jedi. El maestro jedi Mot Kinto se había puesto en contacto con el Templo Jedi para comunicar que tenía bajo su custodia al proscrito padawan Ramza Morne. El maestro Lucien Draay, quien era el principal responsable de seguridad en el Templo Jedi de Taris fue quien contestó a Mot que entregara al muchacho a las fuerzas de seguridad de la República, ya que eran ellos quienes tenían potestad en aquellos casos que atentaban directamente contra la seguridad en el planeta y había sido la República quien había dictado la orden de busca y captura de Ramza por cargos de traición. Sin embargo, el nautolano contestó que no había traído al muchacho para entregarlo a la República sino para demostrar su inocencia. Lucien Draay había resoplado tras escuchar aquellas palabras y se había mostrado en desacuerdo con la desafortunada idea que albergaba Mot Kinto. Sin embargo, su condición de maestro jedi le otorgaba el derecho de convocar al Consejo y solicitar una revisión del caso, como era la intención del nautolano. Después, el Consejo tomaría su decisión y lo que dictaminasen sería irrevocable.

Aterrizaron en una pequeña lanzadera sobre la plataforma sur del Templo Jedi. Se había corrido la voz de su llegada y en el interior del Templo se había formado un gran revuelo a pesar de que eran pocos los caballeros que permanecían en aquellas instalaciones. Corrían tiempos turbulentos y eso mantenía a los caballeros jedi diseminados por toda la galaxia. Cuando Mot Kinto puso los pies en la plataforma de aterrizaje, lo primero que vio fue a dos caballeros jedi, un humano y un cereano, que salieron a su encuentro. Le saludaron con respeto, no así a Ramza cuando descendió de la lanzadera, a quien ni siquiera se dignaron a mirar. Para ellos, era un criminal que había entregado a Nomi Sunrider a los sith.

–Eso no será necesario –dijo Mot Kinto cuando el humano le enseñó los grilletes que sujetaba entre sus manos.

–Tenemos órdenes, maestro Kinto –explicó el cereano.

El nautolano miró a Ramza un segundo y luego asintió. El muchacho extendió sus brazos con timidez y el caballero jedi le colocó los grilletes sobre sus muñecas. Tras un sonido metálico, se activaron y se iluminaron tenuemente de un resplandor azulado. Después, los dos jedis se apartaron y les indicaron que caminasen por la plataforma hacia el turboascensor que les llevaría al interior del Templo. Caminaron escoltados por los dos jedis cuyos sables de luz permanecían a la vista como si estuviesen a la espera de que su prisionero se escapase y tuviesen una justificación para abatir a aquel traidor que tanto daño había hecho a la Orden Jedi. Entraron al turboascensor. Las puertas se cerraron con un sonido hidráulico y ascendieron con suavidad. El viaje fue corto y pararon a los pocos niveles. Un amplio corredor se abrió ante ellos, una ruta prefijada, de acceso restringido a padawans y en la que tan solo se cruzaron con algún que otro caballero jedi que les miró con frialdad. Tras un par de minutos de caminata llegaron a otro turboascensor cuyas puertas estaban ya abiertas, esperándoles. El cereano les hizo un gesto de que entraran. Mot Kinto no había pisado el Templo Jedi de Taris desde que decidió permanecer al servicio de la Casa Real de Alderaan, pero recordaba perfectamente a dónde llevaba aquel turboascensor. Se encontraban en la base de la Torre Jedi y cuando las puertas volvieran a abrirse, se encontrarían ante el Consejo.

–No creo que esto vaya a salir bien –dijo Ramza en voz baja, a pesar de que estaban solos en el turboascensor.

–Saldrá bien –contestó Mot Kinto. –La Fuerza está con nosotros.

–Sí, eso hubiese dicho el maestro Rhysode –repuso Ramza y luego añadió. –Pero luego las cosas solían complicarse.

No hubo tiempo para que el nautolano contestase a aquella afirmación, ya que las puertas del turboascensor se abrieron y ante ellos apareció la cámara circular del Consejo Jedi. Solo tres miembros se encontraban aquel día en Taris y ellos serían los encargados de dictaminar el futuro de Ramza Morne. El humano Lucien Draay se encontraba sentado en el asiento presidencial, con el maestro Vandar Tokare sentado a su derecha y la maestra Atris a su izquierda.

–Maestros –les saludó Mot Kinto haciendo una reverencia.

–Maestro Kinto, me alegra volver a verle después de tantos años –dijo Lucien Draay. –A pesar de que su visita venga envuelta en estas... extrañas circunstancias.

–Vengo a demostrar ante el Consejo la inocencia de este padawan –dijo Mot Kinto señalando a Ramza quien permanecía a su lado con la cabeza baja.

–Un padawan acusado de traición –añadió Lucien Draay con rostro serio.

–Que toda la verdad conocemos suponer no debemos –dijo Vandar Tokare. –La defensa de el maestro Kinto sobre el muchacho escuchada por este Consejo será.

A continuación, la maestra Atris accionó un interruptor de su asiento y en un lateral de la sala apareció un holograma mostrando una serie de datos y códigos numéricos que parpadeaban y cambiaban de intensidad a medida que generaban complejas gráficas que Ramza fue incapaz de entender.

–La información recopilada hace un año –explicó la maestra Atris. –Contrastadas nuestras investigaciones con las de los agentes de la República, ambas llegaron a las mismas conclusiones. Un sabotaje exterior en el sistema de comunicaciones de Taris hizo que las defensas planetarias dependiesen del sistema de emergencia instalado en el Templo. Ese sistema fue inhabilitado desde el interior del Templo.

Atris manipuló de nuevo el control del holoproyector y las gráficas desaparecieron para dar paso a una serie de imágenes de baja calidad.

–Los sistemas de videovigilancia del Templo fueron alterados –indicó Atris. –Probablemente mediante el uso de un dispositivo electromagnético o incluso el uso de la Fuerza. Aún así, las imágenes muestran a un varón humano cuyo aspecto coincide con el de Ramza Morne.

–Media docena de testigos aseguraron haberle visto abandonando su habitación minutos antes del incidente –añadió Lucien Draay. –En dirección a zonas restringidas del Templo.

Ramza intentó decir algo en su defensa, ya que él era incapaz de recordar todo aquello, aunque en su interior sabía que había ocurrido tal y como los miembros del Consejo estaban relatando. Él era culpable de todas aquellas acusaciones, de eso estaba seguro, pero quería defenderse de alguna manera. Sin embargo, Mot Kinto le detuvo y le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio hasta que el Consejo terminara la explicación de los hechos.

–Tras la desactivación de los sistemas de emergencia, la defensa planetaria fue inutilizada –continuó diciendo la maestra Atris. –Lo cual propició el ataque del destructor estelar mandaloriano, cuyo objetivo era el Templo Jedi.

–Y el secuestro de la maestra Sunrider –dijo Lucien Draay mirando fijamente a Ramza. –La República te acusa de alta traición, cuya pena es la muerte. Las pruebas recopiladas por la Orden no indicaron lo contrario.

–¡Pero no recuerdo haber hecho nada de eso! –gritó Ramza dando un paso al frente.

–Hay pruebas suficientes para condenarte –dijo la maestra Atris. –¿Intentas negar la evidencia de los hechos?

–No he dicho que no fuese yo –admitió Ramza en voz baja. –Pero no recuerdo haberlo hecho.

Se hizo un breve silencio en la sala. Los miembros del consejo se miraron entre sí y cruzaron un par de palabras que Mot Kinto no llegó a escuchar desde donde se encontraba.

–Los hechos están claros –dijo Lucien Draay. –Y el acusado acaba de admitir su culpabilidad, así que...

–Antes de un veredicto dictaminar, el maestro Kinto como defensa hablar debe –interrumpió el maestro Vandar Tokare.

Mot Kinto le hizo un gesto de respeto al maestro Vandar y se colocó en el centro de la sala ,frente al Consejo. Ramza se apartó unos pasos para dejar espacio al corpulento nautolano de piel verdosa.

–Maestros, lo que ha dicho Ramza es cierto. No podemos negar la evidencia de los hechos. Este muchacho saboteó los sistemas de defensa del Templo Jedi. Sin embargo, no fue él.

Lucien Draay y Atris se miraron con desconcierto, claramente contrariados por lo que acababan de escuchar. El maestro Vandar Tokare permaneció sereno, sentado tranquilamente en su asiento, mirando al nautolano con gran interés, incluso parecía sonreír.

–Un padawan no tiene acceso al tipo de códigos que introdujo en el sistema. –continuó diciendo Mot Kinto. –Fue una conspiración a niveles más altos de los que creemos. Ramza solo fue usado como un simple instrumento.

–¿Puede presentar alguna prueba en su favor, maestro Kinto? –preguntó Lucien Draay.

–El muchacho estuvo cautivo en Korriban, bajo la influencia de un Señor Oscuro y diversas sustancias administradas por el infame Demagol. Su mente fue castigada, usurpada y quién sabe qué más. ¿Ramza es culpable de ello?

–No sabemos exactamente qué le hicieron en Korriban –dijo la maestra Atris. –Sólo sabemos que ha colaborado con los siths.

–Los siths le manipularon –contraatacó Mot Kinto. –Ramza no recuerda nada de lo que hizo. Es como si durante ese tiempo su mente no hubiese existido y alguien hubiese ocupado ese vacío. Alguien con acceso a los códigos del sistema y con los conocimientos suficientes como para desactivar las defensas del Templo.

–Maestro Kinto, ¿está sugiriendo que la mente de Ramza Morne fue manejada desde el exterior para cometer el sabotaje? –preguntó Lucien Draay.

–Eso es lo que he tratado de explicar –dijo Mot Kinto. –El Señor Oscuro fue quien orquestó el ataque y usó a Ramza desde el interior del Templo. No tengo ningún motivo para dudar de la palabra de este padawan. No he percibido mal alguno en su interior. La Fuerza me dice que es inocente. El maestro Rhysode creía en él y yo también creo en él.

–No deberíamos guiarnos por las intuiciones del maestro Rhysode –dijo Lucien Draay. –Su última padawan se ha convertido en la mayor amenaza a la que se enfrenta la Orden Jedi.

Mot Kinto tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestar. Garik Rhysode había sido como un hermano para él y el despreció que le acababa de hacer Lucien Draay estaba fuera de lugar. Mot Kinto creía firmemente en su amigo y en su comunión con la Fuerza. No importaba lo que opinasen los demás. Su misión ahora era demostrar la inocencia de Ramza y no meterse en una discusión con el maestro Draay. Es lo que hubiese deseado Garik y es lo que iba a hacer, por lo que Mot Kinto ignoró el comentario de Lucien Draay y prosiguió con su defensa.

–Debemos escuchar a la Fuerza, maestros. ¿Habita el Lado Oscuro en este muchacho? La Fuerza debe determinar su inocencia o culpabilidad.

–Sus acciones han sido guiadas por el Lado Oscuro, maestro Kinto. De eso no hay duda alguna –dijo la maestra Atris.

–Y el Lado Oscuro es traicionero –añadió Lucien Draay. –Puede ocultarse a nuestros ojos y pasar desapercibido hasta mostrarse con una ferocidad implacable. No podemos corroborar que Ramza Morne no siga al servicio de los siths.

–Este Consejo ha escuchado a la defensa, maestro Kinto –dijo la maestra Atris. –Por mi parte, no observo indicios que sustenten la inocencia de este padawan.

Se acabó, pensó Mot Kinto. Dos miembros del Consejo se habían posicionado ya en contra. El Consejo jedi no iba a proclamar la inocencia de Ramza. ¿Qué haría él cuando entregasen al muchacho a la República? El nautolano sabía que no podría hacer nada para evitar el fatal desenlace. Era un maestro jedi y no podía desafiar ni al Consejo Jedi ni a la República.

–Padawan Morne, ¿Acercarte a mí podrías? –preguntó el maestro Vandar Tokare.

A Ramza aquello le pilló por sorpresa, pues el Consejo Jedi ya había declarado su veredicto y el muchacho sabía cuál sería su destino. Caminó dubitativo hacia el maestro jedi, que hizo un gesto para que el muchacho se arrodillara ante él para situarse a la altura del pequeño maestro jedi. Ramza se agachó frente a Vandar Tokare y éste puso sus manos de tres dedos sobre las sienes del muchacho. Ramza observó cómo el anciano maestro jedi cerraba sus ojos para concentrarse y comenzó a sentir un repentino calor que se extendía por toda su cabeza y descendía luego por su cuello y espalda, llegando hasta sus extremidades. Sintió cómo la paz le invadía mientras Vandar Tokare invocaba a la Fuerza con intensidad y se introducía en la mismísima alma del muchacho, un alma completamente desnuda, incapaz de ocultar nada al poder de la Fuerza. Los ojos de Ramza se cerraron. Volvía a sentir a la Fuerza como nunca antes lo había hecho y sin embargo supo que la Fuerza siempre había estado presente en él, esperando su llamada. Cuando el maestro Vandar Tokare retiró sus manos, el calor de su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse. Sin embargo, la paz y la tranquilidad seguían habitando el interior de su cuerpo. Ramza volvió a abrir los ojos cuando el maestro Vandar Tokare habló.

–El Lado Oscuro en el muchacho encontrado no he –dijo Vandar Tokare. –Verdad en sus palabras había. El padawan inocente es.

Una oleada de júbilo invadió a Ramza, que se puso en pie y se retiró hasta la posición que ocupaba Mot Kinto. El maestro Vandar Tokare había proclamado su inocencia. ¿Significaba aquello que el Consejo Jedi le liberaría de los cargos? Ramza miró a Mot Kinto, cuyo semblante seguía serio.

–El Consejo se ha pronunciado –dijo Lucien Draay –Con un voto a favor y dos en contra, por lo que Ramza Morne sigue siendo culpable de los hechos.

–Un momento –dijo Mot Kinto. –Al no haber habido unanimidad en la votación del Consejo puedo usar mi derecho como maestro jedi a intervenir en la votación, si es que esa norma sigue vigente aún.

Lucien Draay y Atris intercambiaron unas palabras y después asintieron.

–Hacía mucho tiempo que el Consejo no dictaminaba una sentencia sin la aprobación de todos sus miembros –dijo Atris. –Y sí, esa ley sigue en vigor. Sin unanimidad, los maestros jedi que no estén en el Consejo pueden participar en la votación.

–Sin embargo, con el voto del maestro Kinto tenemos un empate, lo cual sigue sin proclamar la inocencia de este padawan. –aclaró Lucien Draay. –La defensa necesitaría ser apoyada por otro maestro jedi...

–¡Yo también voto por la inocencia de Ramza!

La voz de una mujer retumbó en la sala y todos los presentes desviaron la vista hacia las puertas abiertas del turboascensor del que una mujer humana acababa de salir. Avanzada en la treintena, de cabellos oscuros y cuerpo atlético, vestida con un traje de cuero blanco rematado con hombreras y un pequeño peto en el pecho. De su cinturón colgaba un sable de luz. Avanzó con pasos decididos hacia el centro de la sala.

–¡Celeste Morne! –exclamó Lucien Draay –¿Qué haces tú aquí?

–¡Hermana! –gritó Ramza.

–Tenía asuntos que atender en Taris y decidí hacerle una visita a mi hermanito –dijo Celeste Morne mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Ramza.

–No tienes el título de maestra jedi –intervino la maestra Atris. –No puedes votar.

–Eso no es del todo preciso –dijo Celeste Morne. –Renuncié al título de maestra jedi por mi posición en la Orden y la incompatibilidad con mis misiones. El maestro Draay aquí presente puede dar fe de ello.

Atris miró a Lucien Draay y el hombre asintió. Celeste Morne formaba parte de un grupo de élite de caballeros jedi cuyas identidades eran conocidas por tan solo unos pocos dentro de la Orden. Eran conocidos como _sombras_, y a ellos se les encomendaban la realización de misiones secretas extremadamente peligrosas que no podían ser atendidas por maestros jedi.

–No tendré el título de maestra jedi, pero debido a mi posición en la Orden estoy capacitada para votar en este Consejo.

–La jedi Morne razón tiene –intervino Vandar Tokare. –Su voto en este Consejo validez tiene. Con su voto, la inocencia de este padawan declaramos.

Ramza miró con indecisión a su alrededor y luego posó su vista en Mot Kinto, quien asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro. El Consejo Jedi había proclamado su inocencia, el Lado Oscuro no habitaba en su interior y ahora sí, volvía a sentir a la Fuerza en toda su intensidad.

–Hay algo más –dijo Celeste Morne, e hizo un gesto con su mano derecha.

Del turboascensor salió una figura envuelta en una túnica aterciopelada de color púrpura que avanzó hasta situarse junto a Celeste Morne. Dejó caer sobre sus hombros la capucha que cubría parcialmente su rostro para descubrir a una mujer joven, de semblante pálido y cabellos oscuros, cuyos ojos estaban cubiertos por un paño de tela dorada a quien todos identificaron como una miraluka. Los miraluka eran una especie casi humana sensible a la Fuerza. Se diferenciaban de los humanos en que sus ojos no tenían ni pupilas ni iris, sino que eran blancos en su totalidad, privados del sentido de la vista. Sin embargo, los miraluka podía "ver" a través de la Fuerza la radiación que emitía todo cuanto les rodeaba.

–Alhana se crió en el templo Jedi de Tython –dijo Celeste Morne. –Me pidió que la escoltara hasta Taris. Nadie sabe que está aquí.

La mujer miraluka caminó hacia los miembros del Consejo, abrió su túnica y extrajo un pesado libro encuadernado en cuero. Aquello era algo que pocos habían visto en sus vidas ya que la escritura en libros databa de tiempos anteriores incluso a la República y los pocos ejemplares que se conservaban en la actualidad estaban fuertemente custodiados en las más importantes bibliotecas de la galaxia. Alhana entregó el libro a Lucien Draay, quien lo abrió con sumo cuidado y observó sus hojas apergaminadas sin atreverse a tocarlas siquiera por temor a que se desintegrasen. El libro parecía escrito en un idioma que él no logró entender en su totalidad.

–Es algo muy antiguo –dijo Lucien Draay.

–Es la profecía sobre aquel que traerá el equilibrio a la Fuerza –dijo Alhana.

–Conozco la profecía –respondió Lucien Draay. –Es tan solo una leyenda antigua.

–Maestro Draay, está usted sujetando el texto original, escrito hace miles de años –explicó Alhana. –Me he pasado años estudiándolo y traduciéndolo. Hay partes que no se mencionan en la leyenda popular que todos conocemos.

–¿Qué partes son esas? –preguntó la maestra Atris, que también era historiadora y aquel libro había despertado su interés.

–Quien traiga el equilibrio a la Fuerza destruirá a la Orden Jedi.


	8. Epifanías (Parte 1)

**Por fin he podido terminar esta primera parte del season finale. Ahora es cuando uno se da cuenta de las cosas que quedan por suceder y que solo quedan dos capítulos para el final. Como consecuencia, este capítulo se ha alargado más que los anteriores y con los dos siguientes sucederá más de lo mismo. A ver cómo sale.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

**EPIFANÍAS (1 DE 3)**

* * *

**_Epifanía: Revelación, aparición._**

"_Entonces esta lucha es más que una guerra insignificante. Éste es un concurso de los dioses, en el que tú y yo somos meros instrumentos_" –Harrar, sacerdote de la Diosa del engaño Yun-Harla – (27 DBY)

* * *

_Dolor. Es la única palabra que conozco para describir este estado. Tan breve, sencilla y a la vez llena de un sentimiento infinito. Siento que he nacido en el dolor, vivo en su seno y no me dejará morir en tan ansiada liberación. Es como un viaje. Mi mente puede recordar lo que eso significa, porque tengo una mente, ¿no? Es difícil saberlo con certeza. Tal vez sólo sea un cúmulo de energía que vaga por la galaxia replicando los pensamientos de aquellos seres a los que da alcance. Pero no, creo que esa consciencia es mía. ¿Qué soy yo?. Hablo, hablan, hablamos, pero siempre es la misma voz. A veces discuten (discutimos) en interminables conversaciones sin sentido que parecen no tener fin. Como si el fin importase. Creo que no hay varios sino uno (una, ¿quién sabe?). Sería un eco vacío, una transmisión perdida de alguien que intenta comunicarse... (en mi cabeza). Existe, una mente. ¿Por qué?_

_Tal vez todo esto no sea más que un sueño o acaso algo póstumo a la muerte. Si distingo entre vida y muerte querrá decir eso que soy algo. Otra vez las voces (la voz) retumbando en mi cabeza. No hay muerte, porque la muerte debe ser algo más silencioso. Otra voz se ríe cuando pienso eso (el pensamiento equivale a una mente consciente). Siempre lo hace. Se ríe. Sabe que lo que está ocurriendo no es lo correcto. Una réplica a todos mis pensamientos, censura a cualquier tipo de sentimiento y luego vuelve a reírse. Ha enloquecido y vaga por un sendero una vez perdida la totalidad de su naturaleza. Así terminamos, así termina todo. Se cruza por mi consciencia, como un meteoro. Una lluvia radiante, de fuego y luz que me hace volver al punto de partida: dolor. Duele, siempre lo hace, y ese dolor es lo único que me despierta de esta locura que parece no tener fin. Si pudiese medir el tiempo, su origen estaría en la nada infinita, en una oscuridad revitalizadora privada de esa luz tan dañina. El orden deseado. ¿Así era todo? Después, una luz que atrae todo hacia sí, hacia el principio (aquí comienza todo). Estalla. De nuevo esa lluvia que ciega y hace que todo arda. Llamas que purifican y crean un nuevo mundo, que se expande y que parece no tener fin. Y vuelvo a ser consciente. Del tiempo, de todo y cuando la bruma se aclara y me permite ¿ver?, vuelve esa tediosa risa que me ciega y abandona su reino para llevarme de nuevo con ella. Puede que esto haya pasado más veces si es que hay un antes._

_Otra vez el silencio, pero noto que algo ha cambiado. Soy consciente de ello y me aferro con todas mis fuerzas a esa imagen, ese pensamiento que me haga tangible. No quiero volver a perderme, por miedo a no encontrarme jamás. Miedo. Otro sentimiento que da más respuestas a mi preguntas. Sé que la luz cegadora va a volver a por mí y las voces volverán a hablar, porque siempre lo hacen, pero esta vez tendré una ventaja que no pienso desaprovechar. Tan solo una idea, difuminada, que baila entre la nada. Una sola idea, tentándome y alejándose. ¿Algo a lo que aferrarse? (lo intento. Volverá a cruzar ante mí. Todo gira pero seré capaz de encontrarlo, porque ahora sé lo que estoy buscando. Dejaré de medir el tiempo, pues me ha embaucado para alejarme del que debería ser mi verdadero objetivo (otra vez esa maldita risa). Se acerca, lo noto. Vuelve a estar ante mí y si tuviese un cuerpo (¿lo tengo?) me estiraría todo lo posible para alcanzarlo. A pesar del dolor, a pesar del intenso dolor que desconoce la fuerza que me está dando, consigo alargar un brazo, tocarlo y recibir la primera respuesta: Soy real._

* * *

**Anchorhead (Tatooine)**

El espaciopuerto de Anchorhead era tan austero como cualquier otra edificación de los alrededores. Grandes y deteriorados muros de piedra que tan solo delimitaban diversos espacios de tierra sobre el que aterrizaban las naves. Sin ningún tipo de cubierta y castigados continuamente por los dos soles que gobernaban el planeta, las reparaciones de los cascos de las naves solían ser bastante laboriosas para los seres no acostumbrados a las altas temperaturas del planeta.

Eida Mereel conocía bien Tatooine, como casi todos los contrabandistas y jamás hubiese elegido ese planeta para realizar reparaciones en su nave. Tatooine no destacaba por tener grandes espaciopuertos donde reparar una nave, sino más bien por todo lo contrario. Cualquier piloto conocedor de los entresijos del Borde Exterior evitaría a toda costa terminar en Tatooine tras una avería en su nave. Realizar reparaciones en el planeta era bastante costoso. Los recursos en Tatooine estaban controlados por los Hutt y no había nada más gratificante que exprimir a alguien que necesitase algo realmente para su supervivencia. Sin embargo, gracias a su geografía planetaria y posición en la galaxia, Tatooine era uno de los principales lugares de la galaxia en donde cualquier ser podría esconderse. Los lazos de la República no llegaban hasta Tatooine, donde las leyes venían marcadas por la habilidad en el manejo de un bláster. Si alguien quería desaparecer, Tatooine era el mejor lugar posible, aún a sabiendas de que tras pisar el planeta, si las cosas se complicaban, el término "desaparecer" podía llegar a tener un significado más literal.

Encontrar un hangar apropiado en Anchorhead no fue muy difícil, pero sí costoso. Eida tuvo que sobornar a un usurero bith para conseguir que la _Valkyria errante_ atracase en el hangar 013 Oeste, ubicado en un lugar discreto, de rápida huida y alejado de zonas conflictivas. El calor que hacía en aquel hangar a cielo abierto y los estridentes chillidos del bith estuvieron a punto de desquiciar a la contrabandista, que acarició la culata de su bláster varias veces durante la negociación. No le quedó más remedio que enseñar su chip de créditos para agilizar el proceso, lo cual hizo que el bith se calmase y sus oídos descansasen. Cuando regresó a la nave, se encontró con la reina Schalla en la bodega de carga. La mujer estaba intentando enroscarse en la cabeza un paño a modo de turbante para tratar de ocultar parcialmente su rostro.

–Es mejor que se quite eso, alteza –dijo Eida. –En este planeta, quien trata de ocultar su rostro tiene más posibilidades de recibir un disparo en el pecho.

Schalla pareció dudar en un primer momento, pero después asintió y volvió a depositar la prenda sobre el montón de trajes que había desechado. Iba vestida con unos pantalones del color de las rocas de Jundland y una fina camisa elaborada con las mejores sedas de Alderaan. Volvió a mirar su vestimenta, que seguía sin convencerla y se decantó por una capa grisácea que se ató sobre sus hombros, Tal vez si le sumase un paño del mismo color anudado a su cuello y que cayese sobre el pecho...

–Bastante mejor –asintió Eida. –Podría pasar por comerciante en el Borde Medio. La camisa luce demasiado. No nos interesa que piensen que tenemos créditos en abundancia.

–Supongo que podría cambiarme... otra vez –admitió Schalla con resignación.

–No tenemos tiempo para eso –dijo Eida mientras se acercaba a un contenedor de herramientas y agarraba una pesada llave neumática recubierta de décadas de suciedad. –Restriéguese esto por el cuerpo y será una más en este asqueroso planeta.

Diez minutos más tarde, la tripulación de la _Valkyria errante_ se internaba en las calles de Anchorhead, que empezaban a agitarse debido a una inesperada tormenta de arena que azotaba desde el oeste. Todos los seres habían abandonado sus quehaceres diarios y corrían en busca de refugio mientras una enorme polvareda dificultaba la visibilidad entre las calles. Las tormentas de arena eran otro de los múltiples motivos por los que Eida odiaba Tatooine. Ser alcanzado por una tormenta en el exterior podía equivaler a la muerte si no se encontraba un buen refugio con rapidez, y a pesar de que los muros de Anchorhead protegían de los efectos más severos de una tormenta, no dejaba de ser algo extremadamente molesto y que podía llegar a inutilizar blásters y dispositivos electrónicos si no se protegían adecuadamente de la influencia de la arena. Avanzaron con rapidez, resguardándose entre las fachadas de los edificios, hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino.

El portón de duracero de la cantina de Anchorhead se abrió con un golpe seco y muchos pensaron que aún quedaba algún necio a quien la tormenta había sorprendido en el exterior, por lo que pocas miradas se desviaron de las copas y cartas de sabacc. Sólo los más curiosos se percataron del variopinto grupo formado por dos mujeres, un droide y un barabel que acababan de entrar.

–¡Nada de droides aquí! –gritó el hombre situado tras la barra.

Eida se acercó y extendió su chip de créditos sobre la barra.

–Descuéntelo –dijo Eida señalando el dispositivo. –El droide es mi intérprete y lo necesito. Si causa problemas le pagaré un extra.

–Está bien –farfulló el hombre, aunque cogió gustoso los créditos.

Eida se dirigió hacia una apartada mesa en la que ya se habían sentado sus compañeros e hizo señas a la camarera para que viniese a atenderles.

–¿Es esta la idea que tienes de pasar desapercibidos? –le dijo Schalla a Eida mientras señalaba a CU-TR. –He leído que en este tipo de ambientes los droides no suelen ser bien recibidos.

–Lo sé –contestó Eida. –Pero no pienso dejar a mi mejor tirador ahí fuera.

–Ezte también pienza que llamamos la atenzión –añadió Fibar Sebatyne.

La camarera, una chica joven de cabellos oscuros se acercó al grupo con una bandeja y depositó sobre la mesa tres jarras llenas de un líquido rojizo que Schalla miró con asco.

–Oiga, no hemos pedido aún –dijo Schalla.

–En esta temporada solo servimos licor de Lum –contestó la camarera, y se marchó sin añadir nada más.

–Podría haber sido peor –dijo Eida mientras agarraba su jarra y observaba su turbio contenido.

Schalla repitió el mismo proceso con su jarra, pero tras olerla la dejo de nuevo sobre la mesa y la deslizó suavemente hacia el centro ya que no tenía intención alguna de probar semejante brebaje. Después, desvió la mirada hacia Eida, quien siguió contemplando la bebida que tenía en su mano hasta que finalmente le dio un trago. Torció levemente su gesto en señal de disgusto y volvió a dejar la jarra sobre la mesa.

–Cada año es peor que el anterior –dijo Eida mientras aún saboreaba el amargo licor.

–¡Estupendo! –exclamó Schalla y luego añadió –Ahora ya sé que no estamos aquí por la calidad de la bebida local. Señorita Mereel, ¿va a decirme qué es lo que estamos buscando en Tatooine?

–Información –contestó Eida. –CUTTER, ¿tienes cubierta la cantina?

–Mesa de la entrada. Dos humanos aparentemente desarmados. No me preocupan. El zabrak que está con ellos sí. –dijo CU-TR mientras movía de un lado a otro sus fotorreceptores.

–¿La mesa que tenemos detrás? –preguntó Eida. –Uno de los weequays se parece a...

–Malheus Rutherrs –dijo el droide. –Los otros tres desconozco quienes son.

–¿Crees que se acordará de nosotros? –preguntó Eida.

–Muy posiblemente –respondió CU-TR.

–¿Un viejo amigo? –preguntó Schalla.

–Algo parecido –respondió Eida. –Si surgen problemas dudo que se ponga de nuestra parte, pero por lo demás no nos dará problemas. Me preocupa la mesa que hay al fondo. No nos han quitado el ojo de encima desde que nos hemos sentado.

Schalla miró con disimulo hacia la mesa que tenía a su izquierda y vio a tres humanos y un rodiano jugando una partida de sabacc, lo cual parecía algo totalmente normal en aquel tipo de lugar.

–No les tengo en mi base de datos –dijo el droide. –Visten como granjeros de humedad.

–No montaría con ellos una empresa aquí –dijo Eida y después se puso en pie. –Mejor nos damos prisa.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó alarmada Schalla.

–A quejarme por la calidad de la bebida –respondió Eida, y a continuación comenzó a caminar hacia la barra.

Un hombre canoso de mediana edad, corelliano y rostro curtido por las inclemencias del tiempo permanecía apoyado sobre la barra con un vaso entre sus manos. Eida se situó junto a él e hizo señas al barman para que se acercara.

–Oiga, ¿no tiene algo mejor que ese veneno? –dijo la mujer cuando el hombre rechoncho se acercó.

–¿Demasiado fina para este local, señorita? –preguntó el barman.

–Oh, vamos –dijo Eida poniendo su mejor sonrisa y deslizando de nuevo su chip de créditos sobre la mesa. –Tan solo quiero impresionar a mis amigos.

El barman miró el reluciente chip que descansaba sobre la barra y cambió drásticamente la expresión de su rostro. Eida mantuvo su sonrisa, pensando en lo fácil que era conseguir cualquier cosa cuando había créditos de por medio y contempló con satisfacción cómo el barman esbozaba una sonrisa.

–Tal vez esté usted de suerte, señorita –dijo el barman al fin. –Creo que aún me queda algo de calidad del último envío que me hicieron de Nar Shadaa.

A continuación, el barman abandonó su puesto en la barra y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que descendían hacia el almacén de la cantina.

–Tardará un par de minutos en regresar –dijo Eida mientras se apoyaba distraídamente en la barra.

–Me ha alegrado saber que sigues de una pieza –dijo el hombre que tenía a su lado. –Cuando supe quién te perseguía me temí lo peor.

Eida mantuvo su distraída mirada lejos de la del hombre que bebía a su lado, dando la espalda al resto de los integrantes de la cantina que jamás podrían imaginar que aquellas dos personas estaban conversando. Anchorhead podría tener muchas localizaciones ocultas orientadas a favorecer cualquier tipo de actividad ilícita, pero Eida sabía que uno de los pocos lugares en donde se podía mantener una conversación libre de dispositivos de escucha era la barra de la cantina de Anchorhead. Su dueño tenía instalado un inhibidor que anulaba cualquier dispositivo de grabación sonora, lo cual había propiciado que sobre aquella barra se hubiesen orquestado un sinfín de asesinatos y operaciones de contrabando. Aquella madera desgastada había escuchado más secretos allí que en los aposentos privados de un canciller supremo.

–Los cazarrecompensas nunca me han preocupado –dijo Eida. –Aunque el último me lo hizo pasar mal.

–Harías bien en preocuparte, Eida –continuó diciendo el corelliano. –Bruggosh ha vuelto a subir el precio por tu cabeza.

–¿Te ha tentado para que me entregues, Mal? –preguntó Eida sonriendo.

–Les sugerí que te buscasen en el Corredor de Ison –contestó Mal.

–Gracias por haberlos enviado al otro extremo de la galaxia –respondió Eida.

El hombre asintió y dio un nuevo trago a su vaso. De un bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó un datapad que sólo él y Eida podrían observar. La contrabandista vio las distintas gráficas superpuestas en el plano estelar que le estaba enseñando aquel hombre y el semblante de su rostro se volvió más serio.

–¿Me crees tan loca como para realizar un salto entre dos supernovas? –preguntó Eida.

–Es la única entrada al sistema Horuset por donde no se esperarán una visita –dijo Mal. –No sé qué se te habrá perdido en Korriban, pero como amigo mi consejo es que visites a un médico porque realmente has perdido la cabeza.

–Se lo debo a alguien, Mal –dijo Eida con voz seria. –Tengo que descubrir cómo entrar allí.

Mal suspiró con resignación y realizó un leve gesto de asentimiento con su cabeza. Después, durante 27 brevísimos segundos, puso al día a Eida de la distribución de los controles mandalorianos a lo largo de las rutas que sólo conocían los contrabandistas.

–Es complicado, pero puede hacerse –dijo Mal y luego añadió. –Una cosa más. Alguien en Coruscant está poniendo mucho empeño en que esta información no llegue a los servicios de inteligencia de la República, así que ten mucho cuidado.

–Sabes que siempre lo tengo, Mal –contestó Eida mientras con su mano derecha golpeaba suavemente el bláster que llevaba enfundado en su muslo.

El hombre que se hacía llamar Mal sonrió y en aquel preciso instante, varias cosas sucedieron al unísono en la cantina de Anchorhead. El barman acababa de subir las escaleras del almacén con una botella de vino especiado en la mano que a juzgar por la cantidad de polvo que tenía, o estaba avinagrado o poseía un gran sabor. Se la enseñó a Eida mientras se acercaba a la barra, pero se detuvo en seco al ver lo que sucedía tras la contrabandista. Un rodiano flanqueado por tres humanos avanzaba con decisión hacia la espalda de Eida, quien no necesitó darse la vuelta para saber que las cosas estaban a punto de complicarse.

–Chidha Chattza –dijo Mal en voz baja. –A veces trabaja para mí y le pago bien.

Eida se volvió lentamente y permaneció recostada sobre la barra, con ambas manos apoyadas y observando al grupo que tenía frente a ella. Nadie había desenfundado sus blásters, pero había manos que no estaban a la vista y eran bastante sospechosas.

–Nichka Mereel –dijo el rodiano. –Anuts nchiga shalawi nothtza?

–No sabe cuánto nos alegramos de tenerla por aquí, señorita Mereel –tradujo uno de los humanos.

–Entiendo el rodiano –dijo Eida, e hizo un ademán de marcharse. –Parece que últimamente soy muy popular.

–¡Truzchá, Eida! –gritó el rodiano mientras desenfundaba su bláster y apuntaba a la mujer.

Eida no se movió y esperó a que una mesa volase por los aires e impactase contra la espalda de los humanos. Uno de ellos cayó al suelo, inconsciente, y los otros dos se giraron y desenfundaron sus blásters para encontrarse cara a cara con un droide que les apuntaba con un rifle bláster de repetición. CU-TR permaneció apuntando a los humanos mientras Fibar Sebatyne, de pie junto a él, apuntaba hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados los weequays, que habían aferrado sus armas pero acababan de detenerse en seco. Schalla contempló toda escena sentada en su silla, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, pero se suponía que debía aparentar ser uno de ellos y dejar atrás todo tipo de comportamientos que pudiesen levantar sospechas sobre su persona, por lo que se armó de valor, se puso en pie de un salto, desenfundó su bláster y apuntó hacia una mesa en la que estaban bebiendo varios ortolanos de pieles azuladas.

–¡Que nadie se mueva! –gritó Schalla

Los ortolanos se taparon los ojos con sus manos y agitaron sus trompas con nerviosismo mientras emitían ininteligibles sonidos desde sus trompas. El barabel dio un par de pasos para ponerse junto a Schalla.

–¿Qué eztá haziendo? –le susurró a la mujer.

–Pues... no lo sé muy bien –contestó Schalla. –Es mi primer tiroteo en una cantina.

–Apunta al zabrak –le ordenó Fibar mientras señalaba a otra mesa y Schalla cambió de objetivo mientras los ortolanos lloraban y lanzaban suspiros de alivio entre sus sollozos.

El rodiano y los humanos que quedaban en pie contemplaron toda la escena sin bajar sus blásters, pero recularon en busca de posiciones defensivas para cuando empezase el inevitable tiroteo. Pero aquella distracción e instantes de duda fue todo lo que necesitó Eida para llevar a cabo su plan. Desenfundó rápidamente su bláster y atrajo a Mal hacia sí mientras le hundía el cañón del bláster en el pecho.

–¡Un movimiento en falso, Chidha y te quedarás sin tu mayor proveedor! –gritó Eida

Uno de los humanos apuntó a Eida con su bláster, pero un grito del rodiano le hizo detenerse antes de disparar. Chidha Chattza lanzó un grito enfurecido ante el giro que habían dado los acontecimientos. Quería a Eida Mereel y cobrar la suculenta recompensa por su cabeza que ofrecía Bruggosh el Hutt, pero no tenía intención de sacrificar a uno de sus mejores clientes. Eida observó el odio que irradiaban los ojos del rodiano, pero supo que su estrategia había dado resultado.

–Y ahora, vamos a salir por esa puerta y a marcharnos de aquí –dijo Eida en voz alta para que le escuchasen en toda la cantina.

Fibar le hizo un gesto a Schalla y ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la cantina sin bajar sus armas, con CU-TR a un par de metros, tras ellos, protegiendo la retaguardia con su rifle. Eida se acercó también a la puerta, sujetando aún el cuerpo de Mal.

–Con esta ya te debo dos –le susurró al oído a su amigo, y después lo alejó de un empujón algo más brusco de lo que ella hubiese deseado.

Fibar abrió la puerta de la cantina y un torbellino de arena entró en el interior. Schalla se cubrió su rostro con un paño y se situó tras el barabel, que con su enorme cuerpo podía protegerla parcialmente de la ventisca. La visibilidad era escasa cuando Eida y su droide pisaron la calle y tuvieron que apresurarse para no perder de vista a sus compañeros, quienes seguían corriendo mientras la arena azotaba sus cuerpos. Zigzaguearon entre varias calles mientras Eida trataba de discernir si alguien les perseguía, y miró en repetidas ocasiones a CU-TR para que éste le confirmase que sus fotorreceptores no captaban señal alguna. Eida sintió cómo su rostro empezaba a arder como consecuencia de la fricción de la arena y supo que sus compañeros no estarían en mejores condiciones. Las juntas del droide se verían afectada por los efectos de la arena y algunos de sus sistemas correrían el riesgo de desactivarse. El único que permanecía impasible ante los efectos de la tormenta era Fibar Sebatyne, cuyas robustas escamas de reptil protegían todo su cuerpo. Doblaron a la izquierda y se internaron en la calle que les llevaría a la puerta trasera del hangar en donde estaba atracada la _Valkyria errante_. La visibilidad seguía siendo escasa pero Eida se percató de que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Un aerodeslizador permanecía estacionado en medio de la calle, encajado entre los edificios. Eida no recordaba haberlo visto con anterioridad y le pareció extraño que alguien lo hubiese dejado allí en plena ventisca.

–Esto me da mala espina –dijo Eida, pero a causa del ruido de la tormenta solo CU-TR fue capaz de escucharla.

Y entonces, los temores de la contrabandista se hicieron realidad. Se encontraban a escasos metros del aerodeslizador cuando éste estalló e iluminó la calle con una enorme bola de fuego que ascendió hacia el cielo. Los cuatro se detuvieron en seco y empezaron a recular hacia la otra salida de la calle, aquella por la que acababan de entrar.

–¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! –gritó Eida mientras trataba de discernir algo entre la tormenta. –¿CUTTER, ves algo?

El droide se situó en el centro de la calle y realizó un giro de 360 grados mientras posaba sus fotorreceptores en todos los ángulos posibles. Capto un destello, que duró poco más de un segundo, y supo de qué se trataba. Avisó a sus compañeros, pero sus palabras quedaron silenciadas por la enorme explosión que se produjo a sus espaldas, cuando el misil impactó contra la fachada de un edificio y fuego y rocas llovieron sobre ellos. Eida rodo por el suelo y vio cómo una densa nube de polvo barría el lugar en donde se encontraba CU-TR y se lo llevaba. Trató de ponerse de rodillas, desorientada por los efectos de la explosión, y se apoyó en algo que se movía. Era Fibar, que acababa de posar sus garras sobre sus hombros y le decía algo que era incapaz de oír. Se volvió en la dirección que le indicaba el barabel y miró hacia los tejados, a tiempo de ver algo luminoso que se movía de un tejado a otro. Un jet–pack. _Es ese maldito mandaloriano_, pensó Eida, y desenfundó su bláster.

* * *

**Senado Galáctico (Coruscant)**

La enésima reunión extraordinaria que se celebraba durante las últimas semanas en la cámara del Senado transcurrió de la misma manera que sus predecesoras. El nerviosismo y la insensatez se estaban apoderando del corazón de la República y la sesión de aquel día fue la primera de la historia a la que no acudió ningún representante del Borde Exterior. Las votaciones de las distintas cuestiones que se planearon en aquella sesión estuvieron, una vez más, condicionadas por los designios de los senadores de los sistemas del Núcleo, que aprobaron tan sólo aquellas propuestas que les satisfacían, rechazando cualquier tipo de ayuda solicitada por los sistemas del Borde Medio. La mayor discusión se inició cuando el representante del planeta Duro afirmó que sus sistemas de inteligencia habían detectado la presencia de naves espías mandalorianas en el sector Tapani, hecho que fue corroborado por el senador de Fondor, que con el apoyo del planeta Belgaroth consiguieron que se sometiese a votación una medida de excepción para dotar al sistema de una flota militar. La propuesta fue aprobada a pesar de que todos los sistemas del Borde Medio votaron en contra, y la Sexta Flota de la República, estacionada en Taris, partiría al día siguiente rumbo al Núcleo. Varios senadores abandonaron la cámara durante el transcurso de la votación, propinando fuertes insultos hacia los sectores del Núcleo y una vez más, el senado se convirtió en un recinto más propio de los bajos fondos que de una cámara electa en donde se discutía el destino de la República. El canciller supremo tuvo que intervenir de nuevo para tratar de apaciguar unos ánimos cada vez más exaltados, que se calmaron parcialmente cuando su escaño, situado sobre una torre en el mismísimo centro de la cámara se iluminó.

–Senadores, mantengan la calma –dijo el canciller supremo extendiendo sus brazos hacia el resto de la cámara. –Será sólo una medida cautelar.

–¡Su política está condenando al Borde Medio! –gritó Rathries Grure, senador de Taris, que vestía con un caro traje de terciopelo púrpura.

–Es importante que reforcemos la seguridad en el sector Tapani –continuó explicando el canciller supremo. –Y la Sexta Flota está situada de manera idónea para realizar una maniobra disuasoria en la mayor brevedad de tiempo.

–¡A costa de dejar desprotegido Taris! –contraatacó Rathries Grure.

–Senador Grure, Taris cuenta con dos flotas y varios centenares de fragatas de refuerzo –dijo el canciller supremo. –Y déjeme que le recuerde quién le dio permiso para distribuir a su antojo las fuerzas destinadas para la defensa del Borde Medio.

El senador de Taris se calló en el acto y no añadió ninguna réplica más. Por orden del senado y con el beneplácito del canciller supremo, Rathries Grure había sido designado para dirigir un comité especial de logística que tenía como misión distribuir las fuerzas de la República por el Borde Medio y se había asegurado que la mayor parte de los efectivos fuesen destinados a la defensa de Taris.

–Ahora, senador Grure, si me lo permite, presentaré ante esta cámara el sistema de cuotas asignado para sufragar los gastos de esta guerra –continuó diciendo el canciller supremo. –Dejemos a un lado las críticas infundadas y luchemos todos juntos por la libertad y la democracia de esta nuestra República.

_Libertad, democracia y República son tres términos de difícil coexistencia._

El canciller supremo se detuvo tras oír aquellas palabras que no supo muy bien de donde habían salido pero que había escuchado con total claridad. Volvió la vista hacia sus ayudantes, cuyos rostros estaban sembrados de dudas. En la cámara del senado se había hecho el silencio y tan solo fue roto por el ruido que hicieron las gigantescas puertas de la cámara cuando comenzaron a abrirse, dejando entrar un haz de luz proveniente del exterior y que iluminó intensamente el suelo de la cámara. Todos los senadores desviaron la vista en aquella dirección, extrañados porque jamás se interrumpía de aquella manera una reunión del Senado. ¿Tal vez se había producido una situación de emergencia? La ausencia de sirenas o alboroto en el exterior no hizo más que aumentar su preocupación, la cual se tornó en curiosidad cuando una figura entró caminando con decisión en la cámara, seguida de otras dos figuras más corpulentas. La cámara del Senado era enorme y desde las alturas no se podía distinguir con claridad quienes eran aquellos tres intrusos hasta que uno de ellos habló.

–Senadores, lamento haber irrumpido sin avisar, pero he de tomar la palabra –dijo una voz de mujer.

La figura, envuelta en una túnica negra, iba flanqueada por dos corpulentos guerreros massassi, armados con lanzas y vestidos con sendas corazas doradas. Se acercó a una plataforma metálica que comenzó a ascender cuando sus tres invitados estuvieron a bordo. Ningún guardia fue capaz de salir a su encuentro y ni siquiera eran visibles en el interior de la cámara. Cuando la plataforma se detuvo, permaneció suspendida en el aire, en el extremo opuesto al que se encontraba el canciller supremo, y cuando todas las miradas de la sala estaban sobre ella, la mujer se quitó su capucha y dejó al descubierto su rostro verdoso y sus dos lekkus que cayeron sobre sus hombros.

–Soy la emperatriz Darth Asha, del sistema Horuset.

Un murmullo de preocupación se extendió por la cámara del Senado, pues todos habían escuchado la historia del renacimiento del Imperio Sith, y a pesar de que pocos creían aquella historia, la twi´lek que se erguía ante ellos envuelta en un aura de terror que había embargado a todos los senadores estaba poniendo a prueba la verdadera fe de aquella cámara. Muchos intentaron huir, pero pronto descubrieron que se encontraban paralizados y eran incapaces de moverse. ¿Y dónde estaban las fuerzas de seguridad de Coruscant?

–Usted es sólo una terrorista –dijo el canciller supremo, aunque sus palabras sonaron con menos seguridad de la que le gustaría.

–No me haga reír, canciller –respondió Darth Asha. –Usted preside un sistema político fundamentado en el amparo de una ley que se utiliza para someter a los pueblos a los designios de una República forjada en beneficio de sus creadores.

–¡La República mantiene la democracia en la galaxia! –contraatacó el canciller. –Somos conocedores de sus actos, señorita, y de sus alianzas con Mandalore. Por todo ello, responderá ante la justicia. ¡Guardias!

Las palabras del canciller supremo reverberaron a lo largo y ancho del Senado, pero nadie acudió a la llamada. Las fuerzas de seguridad de Coruscant habían desaparecido del edificio gracias a una simple intervención mental de Darth Asha, que se había asegurado de que nadie les molestase. Mantener la ilusión en todas aquellas mentes era una tarea costosa, que requería una gran concentración solo alcanzable gracias al poder y conocimientos que le había otorgado la esfera de meditación sith.

–¿Ha escuchado alguna vez el llanto de un niño, canciller? –preguntó Darth Asha. –No me refiero a un niño que llora porque su madre no le compró aquel dulce caramelo, sino aquel que llora porque no tiene hogar, que ha visto morir a sus padres y que será vendido como esclavo. Un niño que pasa hambre y que por cada dos créditos que gana le tiene que entregar uno y medio a un señor del crimen bajo la protección de su República gracias a una pequeña tasa. Una tasa que sirve para financiar sus campañas políticas, sus gobiernos y sus democráticos sistemas. Dinero manchado de sangre y gracias al cual todos ustedes están sentados en esta cámara hoy en día.

Darth Asha guardó silencio y esperó a que el canciller supremo o alguno de los senadores allí presentes hiciesen alguna crítica a sus palabras. Ni una sola palabra salió de sus rostros marcados por el terror. El Senado de Coruscant, el organismo con mayor poder en la galaxia conocida estaba ahora a merced de la joven twi´lek. Sintió cómo el legado del Imperio Sith que corría por sus venas se agitaba y milenios de historia la empujaban a que subiese a aquel nuevo trono, se hiciese con el poder y moldease aquella República a imagen y semejanza de su Imperio. Los senadores de aquella cámara tenían miedo, mucho miedo y además estaban lo suficientemente corrompidos como para tener algún principio moral. Si ella se alzara como líder del Senado, ellos la seguirían. Sonrió. Aquello era tan divertido, y a la vez tan triste. Hacerse con el poder, proclamar el Imperio Sith con el apoyo del Senado y declarar a la Orden Jedi enemigos del nuevo sistema establecido. Demasiado fácil y demasiado sencillo. Darth Asha quería que sufrieran más, que contemplasen cómo la República se desintegraba. Ya no estaban a salvo. Que sintiesen el sufrimiento de verdad.

Darth Asha cerró los ojos e invocó al lado oscuro. El edificio empezó a vibrar cuando el duracero de la estructura comenzó a contraerse. Abrió sus ojos y miro hacia el techo de la cámara, donde le aguardaba, desafiante, el emblema de la República, grabado en el centro de la cúpula y que empezó a desgarrarse por su contorno como si unas enormes garras invisibles estuviesen cortando un trozo de carne hasta que finalmente se desprendió de la estructura, dejando a la vista el cielo de Coruscant.

–He ahí vuestra frágil República, arrancada de vuestros corazones –dijo Darth Asha, mientras hacía que su plataforma descendiese hasta el suelo. –¿Podréis vivir con ello?

Darth Asha se cubrió de nuevo con su capucha y caminó hacia la salida de la cámara junto a sus dos guerreros massassi, mientras el escudo de la República flotaba sobre el Senado ante las atónitas miradas de los allí presentes. Cuando Darth Asha abandonó el Senado, el pesado emblema de miles de toneladas cayó sobre la plataforma central en la que estaba el canciller supremo. El canciller y sus ayudantes apenas tuvieron tiempo de gritar ante lo que estaba sucediendo cuando el emblema se abalanzó sobre ellos, destrozando tanto la plataforma como la torre que la sustentaba y aplastando contra el suelo a todos sus integrantes, que murieron en el acto ante la mirada atónita del resto de senadores de la cámara.

* * *

**Cathar**

En las montañas Kuayac la fauna y la vegetación escaseaban. Los bruscos cambios en su climatología hacían casi imposible que lo que llegase a crecer en aquella región viviese el tiempo suficiente. Su piel de roca, desnuda, azotada por las terribles tormentas que podían generarse en cualquier instante mostraba surcos y dibujos imposibles a lo largo de sus laderas y escarpados picos como si fuesen señales dejadas por seres ancestrales para prevenir a todo aquel que osara internarse en aquellas sagradas montañas. Según contaba la leyenda, Ushuk Tha lo había hecho hacía más de mil años, y ahora, el batallón Trueno trataba de emularlo de nuevo.

El paso entre las montañas era angosto, complicado y bastante más difícil de lo que Razor había creído en un principio, a pesar de que no había vegetación que les ralentizase el paso. Sin embargo, pronto descubrieron que los speeders y los dos vehículos andadores de asalto que aún les quedaban tenían cada vez mayores dificultades para atravesar los peligrosos desfiladeros y estrechos túneles que se encontraban en la travesía. Sin un rumbo fijo ni un objetivo en concreto, el batallón Trueno se limitaba a seguir el camino principal que serpenteaba entre las montañas y se internaba cada vez más en ellas, descartando aquellos senderos que parecía que ascendían hacia los altos picos. Razor estaba seguro de que los mandalorianos les estaban recortando terreno y si les alcanzaban en aquel paso de montaña sería una auténtica carnicería. Había mandado exploradores por delante, pero sus informes eran siempre los mismos. No había ningún refugio ni estructura desde donde poder tender una emboscada al enemigo, ni tampoco se vislumbraba el final de aquella cordillera. Por todos esos motivos, Razor y el capitán Vyn Omas tomaron la decisión de sacrificar uno de los vehículos andadores para cerrar la entrada del túnel que acababan de atravesar. A los mandalorianos les llevaría un par de horas despejar el camino de aquel vehículo saboteado que no volvería a funcionar jamás. Ganarían algo de tiempo y tal vez, con un poco de suerte, aquellas montañas sagradas obrasen el milagro que todos estaban esperando.

El día avanzó bajo un sofocante calor, que unido al desánimo que reinaba en el batallón hizo que el viaje se sumiera en un silencio impropio de aquellos soldados curtidos en mil batallas. Razor y Hihdo caminaban en vanguardia, a paso ligero, intercambiando sus temores acerca de lo que se les venía encima cuando vieron cómo uno de los exploradores corría hacia ellos agitando los brazos. El joven humano tropezó varias veces y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo. Finalmente, se detuvo ante Razor, que tuvo que sujetar al muchacho mientras éste trataba de recuperar el aliento.

–...Algo... –logró decir el muchacho entre jadeos.

–¿Qué has visto? –le preguntó Hihdo agarrando con fuerza su rifle.

–A poco más de medio kilómetro –dijo el muchacho y luego se rindió ante un ataque de tos.

Razor le alcanzó una cantimplora con agua y el chico bebió copiosamente hasta que su teniente tuvo que arrebatársela de las manos, derramando el agua sobre su rostro. El muchacho se recompuso y empezó a respirar con más normalidad, a pesar de que era notable su estado de excitación.

–El sendero se bifurca, hacia esa montaña cuyos picos están cubiertos por la niebla –dijo el muchacho señalando al este. –Pero no asciende, sino que la bordea adentrándose en un valle que... tiene que verlo, teniente.

Razor asintió y ordenó a los oficiales que acelerasen la marcha. Por obediencia o por cansancio, nadie alzó una sola voz de desaprobación y todos caminaron en pos del nuevo objetivo que parecía tener ahora el batallón Trueno. Las montañas parecían juntarse por momentos y el camino desaparecía a menudo entre enormes riscos. Sin embargo, tal como había informado el explorador, bordeaba aquella montaña de aspecto tan aterrador y poco a poco, el camino parecía incluso descender, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un estrecho paso entre dos paredes verticales de roca, envuelto entre las sombras pero en cuyo extremo más alejado se podía contemplar una intensa luz. ¿Se encontraba allí aquello que buscaban?. La excitación en Razor aumentó y caminó más aprisa aún, hasta que se encontró corriendo hacia aquella luz llena de esperanza. Cuando llegó al final del paso de montaña, tuvo que apoyarse en la roca para no caer al suelo ante lo que estaba contemplando. Pestañeó varias veces para que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la radiante luz del día que iluminaba con gran fuerza el valle que se abría ante él. Escuchó pasos a su espalda, pero fue incapaz de volverse, hipnotizado ante lo que estaba contemplando.

–¿Qué demonios...? –Hihdo no terminó de realizar la pregunta y miró a Razor, esperando a que él dijera algo.

Pero Razor fue incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra y siguió contemplando el escenario que se abría ante él. El valle era una gran explanada de escasa vegetación que estaba incrustada entre las montañas como si un dios hubiese golpeado con su puño aquel territorio. Un valle que se extendía a lo largo de varios kilómetros y cuya única vía de acceso era el paso de montaña por el que habían venido. Camino que ya no podrían desandar. Aquel era el final del viaje, para bien o para mal.

–La jodimos –dijo el rodiano. –Nos cazarán como a ratas womp.

–Hihdo, mira al otro extremo del valle –dijo Razor y esperó a que el rodiano sacase sus macrobinoculares y lanzase un juramento en su idioma natal.

En el extremo opuesto del valle, frente a su única entrada, una estructura excavada en la roca hacía miles de años brillaba dándoles la bienvenida. Enormes pilares de piedra que habían sido tallados sobre la pared de la mismísima montaña, formando una estructura amurallada, una auténtica fortaleza en el interior de la propia montaña. Un lugar en el que defenderse, luchar e incluso tener una mínima oportunidad de sobrevivir. El lugar que Razor buscaba cuando decidió internarse en las montañas Kuayac. El capitán Vyn Omas llegó a su lado, acompañado del Anciano, cuyos pelajes estaban llenos de polvo y suciedad. El cathar comenzó a murmurar palabras ininteligibles y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Razor se volvió para mirarle. Sabía lo que significaba todo aquello.

–El _Aveh sukkar_ –dijo el Anciano. –La leyenda hecha realidad. Hace dos mil años, en este lugar luchó...

–Lo sé –le interrumpió Razor. –Y aquí lucharemos nosotros también. ¿Capitán?

–Es nuestra mejor baza –admitió Vyn Omas y se internó en el valle, caminando hacia la fortaleza.

Razor siguió a su capitán, pero se detuvo cuando el Anciano le agarró del brazo. Se volvió y vio cómo aquel cathar le miraba con profundo respeto y admiración.

–Gracias por haber traído aquí a mi pueblo –dijo el Anciano.

–Yo no he hecho nada. –contestó Razor. –Tomamos este camino como pudimos haber tomado cualquier otro.

–No, no hubiésemos tomado otro camino, sino éste mismo. –continuó diciendo el anciano. –Si volviésemos al inicio de esta marcha, volverías a tomar las mismas decisiones que nos condujeron aquí.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? –preguntó Razor, quien no profesaba la misma fe que el Anciano.

–Lo sé –afirmó el Anciano. –Porque en tus ojos veo a Ushuk Tha reencarnado.

* * *

**Templo Jedi (Taris)**

La biblioteca del Templo Jedi de Taris era un lugar frío y tenuemente iluminado, de altos techos. Transmitía una agradable sensación de calma y sosiego, y era uno de los lugares predilectos de los caballeros jedi para el retiro y el estudio. La sala era rectangular y sus paredes estaban cubiertas por numerosas estanterías que contenían holoarchivos que abarcaban una infinidad de campos de estudio de toda la galaxia conocida. A lo largo de la parte central de la sala, varias hileras de mesas dispuestas de manera ordenada servían a modo de habitáculos para la revisión de los holoarchivos y normalmente solían estar bastante concurridas. Debido a la guerra, y con la mayoría de los caballeros jedi dispersos por la galaxia, la biblioteca del Templo Jedi de Taris estaba completamente vacía aquel día, a excepción de su sala anexa, una estancia en cuyo interior había una mesa circular con retroiluminación y en donde cinco jedis llevaban horas revisando libros antiguos y holoarchivos que aportasen algo de luz al trascendental asunto que tenían entre manos.

–Aquí viene una vaga referencia –dijo la maestra Atris mientras deslizaba hábilmente sus dedos sobre un monitor. –Poco antes del Segundo Gran Cisma volvió a surgir la creencia de un ser que trajese el equilibrio a la Fuerza.

–Casi 3000 años después de la anterior –añadió pensativamente Lucien Draay.

–Una relación cíclica establecer podríamos –dijo Vandar Tokare. –Pues otros 3000 años pasado han.

–Pero tan sólo son vagas referencias, maestros –explicó Alhana, la mujer miraluka. –Se habla de la profecía pero no de la existencia de aquel que traerá el equilibrio a la Fuerza.

Celeste Morne se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar un bostezo y volvió a mirar disimuladamente la hora. Aquella sesión se había iniciado antes del amanecer y su estómago rugía impacientemente a medida que pasaban las horas. Ella no era una erudita ni sentía la pasión jedi por los estudios. Su habilidad estaba en el manejo del sable de luz y no en la investigación, por lo que se sentía completamente fuera de lugar en aquella sala. Permaneció en silencio, tratando de evitar que los demás se percatasen de su aburrimiento.

–¿Sería posible que el elegido existiera sin tener plena conciencia de lo que es? –preguntó Mot Kinto.

–Interesante teoría –dijo Lucien Draay –Y también peligrosa.

–Un jedi desconocedor del poder que posee impredecible ser puede. –añadió Vandar Tokare. – El lado oscuro en él intenso hacerse podría.

–Seela. –dijo Mot Kinto en voz baja, pero que todos escucharon con claridad.

–Tonterias –replicó Lucien Draay.

–Esa padawan se pasó al lado oscuro y se ha autoproclamado emperatriz del Imperio Sith –dijo la maestra Atris. –Todos pudimos sentir su poder hace varios días. Resonó por toda la galaxia.

–El miedo la ha despertado –dijo Mot Kinto. –Esa muchacha ha sufrido muchísimo. El maestro Rhysode consiguió encerrar dentro de ella recuerdos que si despertasen acabarían con ella... como así ha sucedido.

–Esa padawan tan sólo ha sido seducida por el lado oscuro –dijo enfadado Lucien Draay. –No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio durante unos instantes, mientras las palabras pronunciadas por Lucien Draay resonaban en la sala y el maestro Vandar Tokare hacía un gesto de negación con su pequeña cabeza. La profecía de aquel que estaba destinado a traer el equilibrio a la Fuerza era una leyenda conocida desde los orígenes de la Orden Jedi y que apenas había sido investigada ya que se creía que era una mera historia acerca del misticismo que envolvía a la Fuerza. ¿Un cuento o una realidad?

–Alhana, tú llevas años estudiando esa profecía –dijo la maestra Atris. –¿Podemos relacionarla de algún modo con lo que está ocurriendo ahora en la galaxia?

La miraluka hizo un gesto de asentimiento con su cabeza y abrió con delicadeza el antiguo libro que tenía entre sus manos. Pasó las hojas con cuidado, sin apenas tocarlas y se detuvo cuando encontró lo que buscaba.

–La profecía no está redactada de una manera clara. Habla de la naturaleza del ser y de la Fuerza como sentimiento –explicó Alhana. –La Fuerza engloba una miríada de sensaciones. Es un texto muy confuso. No hace distinción entre el Lado Oscuro y el Lado Luminoso.

–¿Cómo es eso posible? –preguntó sorprendido Lucien Draay. –El equilibrio en la Fuerza sólo se alcanzará cuando el lado oscuro sea erradicado.

–La profecía es anterior a todo eso –continuó diciendo la mujer miraluka. –Habla de una Fuerza unificada.

–Esa teoría por nuestra Orden difícil de aceptar será –dijo Vandar Tokare. –Demasiado arraigados en nuestras creencias estamos.

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a rebatir aquellas palabras, y aunque a todos se les pasó la misma idea por la mente, tan sólo Mot Kinto se atrevió a exponerla ante sus compañeros.

–¿Y si estábamos equivocados? –aventuró el nautolano. –¿Y si al no aceptar la Fuerza unificada produjimos la escisión del lado oscuro y la aparición de un Imperio Sith?

–¡Ya basta de tonterías! –gritó Lucien Draay. – Los caballeros jedi hemos combatido a los siths durante milenios. Su ambición corrompió La Fuerza, no nos engañemos. Esa teoría de la Fuerza unificada es completamente absurda y como líder en funciones de la Orden Jedi prohíbo tajantemente cualquier tipo de insinuación al respecto. ¿Acaso no sois conscientes del cisma que podría producirse en la Orden si esa teoría saliese de esta sala?

–Seguramente tendría tantos partidarios como detractores –intervino Celeste Morne, a quien el tema parecía interesarle. –Podría destruirnos desde dentro. Incluso podría desembocar en una guerra civil jedi. La creencia en un dogma tiene mayor poder destructivo que diez flotas estelares.

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Atris y después hizo un gesto a la miraluka para que continuara.

–Se habla de llamas que consumen al mundo –dijo Alhana. –Un mundo, una galaxia...

–Una guerra –interrumpió Mot Kinto. –La guerra en la que ya estamos inmersos.

–Sí –contestó Alhana. –Y aunque el texto es confuso, todo parece indicar que esas llamas nacen del Elegido... o Elegida.

Mot Kinto dio un respingo en su asiento y tuvo que controlarse para evitar que sus tentáculos faciales sufriesen espasmos. Todos habían sentido el enorme poder oscuro de la padawan Seela Tarn, que ahora se hacía llamar Darth Asha, emperatriz del Imperio Sith. ¿Acaso era ella la destinada a traer el equilibrio a la Fuerza? ¿Un equilibrio a costa de la destrucción de la Orden Jedi y de la República? Su amigo Garik Rhysode le había hablado en ocasiones del inmenso poder en la Fuerza que albergaba su padawan en su interior, pero nunca le había oído decir nada acerca de la profecía.

–Creo que necesitamos tomarnos un descanso –dijo Lucien Draay. –Todo este asunto se nos está yendo de las manos. Continuaremos nuestra reunión esta tarde.

* * *

La esfera dio un giro sobre sí misma y la posición del visor se alteró 180 grados en busca de su enemigo. Descendió poco más de un metro y disparó dos rápidas descargas que fueron interceptadas por la hoja del sable de luz. Ramza pivotó y se escabulló por debajo de la esfera de entrenamiento, mientras ésta trataba de volver a fijar el objetivo. Sin embargo, el muchacho era muchísimo más rápido y lograba interceptar cada disparo con gran habilidad. A pesar de que hacía más de un año que no había entrenado en el templo con aquel tipo de dispositivo, parecía que hubiese sido ayer su última sesión. Alzó su mano derecha e invocó a la Fuerza para aumentar el nivel de dificultad del entrenamiento, y al instante la esfera comenzó a girar a gran velocidad y a disparar en infinidad de ángulos. Ramza conseguía esquivar unos disparos y reflectar otros, mientras sus músculos se tensaban y sentía cómo todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor. Tras varios minutos de saltos y volteretas, desconectó su sable de luz y dio por finalizado el ejercicio. Se sentó en el suelo, jadeando y se puso a meditar, para sentir su comunión con la Fuerza como hacía tiempo que no la sentía.

–Me alegra ver que sigues en forma –dijo Mot Kinto, que acababa de entrar en la sala de entrenamiento del templo jedi.

–Maestro Kinto –saludó Ramza poniéndose en pie. –¿Cómo fue la reunión?

–Complicada –contestó el nautolano.

Ramza aguardó unos instantes a que su nuevo maestro continuara con la explicación de lo sucedido en la biblioteca, pero el rostro del nautolano denotaba una gran preocupación y no aparentaba tener el ánimo para dar explicaciones en aquel momento, por lo que Ramza no insistió más sobre el tema.

–Nos marcharemos mañana –dijo de repente Mot Kinto.

–¿Mañana? –preguntó Ramza, perplejo.

–Tenemos que encontrar a Nomi Sunrider. Ahora más que nunca necesitamos su sabiduría para afrontar la delicada situación que tenemos entre manos.

–Sí, maestro, pero... –Ramza se calló al instante y sus pupilas se dilataron mientras fijaba su vista sobre su maestro.

–¡¿Lo sientes?! –preguntó alarmado Mot Kinto

–¿Es... es ella? –preguntó Ramza con dificultad.

El nautolano agitó sus tentáculos faciales con nerviosismo y agarró instintivamente su sable de luz.

–¡Tenemos que avisar a todo el mundo!

* * *

**Centax-3 (Coruscant)**

Centax-3 era una de las lunas que orbitaba Coruscant, con poco valor estratégico y aún menos formas de vida o recursos valiosos. Sin embargo, desde hacía casi 200 años, la República había estado construyendo sobre su superficie uno de los principales puntos de seguimiento del Núcleo. Sus múltiples sensores y sistemas de detección habían convertido a Centax-3 en un enorme satélite que era capaz de recoger información de casi cualquier punto de la galaxia. En tiempos de guerra, Centax-3 se convertía en la principal fuente de inteligencia para detectar movimientos de flotas y durante las últimas horas se habían venido registrando una serie de anomalías a las cuales los técnicos de Coruscant aún trataban de encontrarle un patrón. Los sensores, que solían ser bastante fiables, habían detectado numerosos fallos de masas al unísono en distintos puntos de la galaxia. Anomalías que solían ser habituales, pero cuyas coordenadas indicaban que algo estaba fuera de lo normal. Las anomalías se tradujeron en masas que muy posiblemente fuesen flotas de combate desplazándose a través del hiperespacio. Flotas enemigas que podrían asaltar cualquier mundo y que cuando todas al unísono desaparecieron de los sensores, hizo que las alarmas del Centro de Control de Coruscant resonasen por toda la sala.

–¡Las hemos perdido, señor! –gritó un técnico bothan.

–¡Reposicionen los sensores! –ordenó el comandante humano Thresir Arasi. –¡Me da igual si hay que barrer toda la galaxia!

–¡Señal negativa, señor! –exclamó un joven duro mientras tecleaba rápidamente varios códigos sobre una pantalla.

–¡No pueden haber desaparecido 6 flotas mandalorianas al unísono! –gritó el comandante. –¡Quiero que...!

–¡Señor! –interrumpió una hembra bothan en cuyo monitor se desplegaba un mapa estelar. –¡Contacto positivo! Tres, cuatro... oh dios mío. ¡Todas las flotas mandalorianas han emergido del hiperespacio en el mismo sector!

–¿Qué... sector? –logró preguntar el comandante con la voz quebrada.

–Sector Ojoster, señor. –respondió la hembra bothan. –Están atacando Taris.


	9. Epifanías (Parte 2)

**Al fin he podido subir este capítulo. No ha sido nada fácil y he tenido un gran dilema estos últimos meses. La historia estaba planificada para que terminase en el capítulo 10, pero me di cuenta de que el final quedaba demasiado compactado y los acontecimientos muy precipitados. En el boceto inicial tuve que quitar varias cosas que realmente me gustarían que ocurriesen, por lo que decidí cambiar la estructura y añadirle a la historia un par de capítulos más. Creo que el resultado va a ser mucho más satisfactorio ya que no quiero dejar tramas inconclusas o resueltas con un wtf (que a fin de cuentas es lo que yo más suelo criticar de las historias xD). Si no surge ningún imprevisto, espero subir en breve el siguiente capítulo. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

**EPIFANÍAS (2 DE 3)**

* * *

**Taris**

A lo largo de la historia acontecen hechos de tal trascendencia que son recordados durante milenios, grabados en infinidad de láminas de plastifino y holoarchivos. Lo que aquel día aconteció en el Sector Ojoster iba a suponer uno de los golpes más duros que había recibido la República en toda su historia. Hasta aquel preciso instante, a pesar de que técnicamente la República llevaba cerca de un año estándar en guerra contra Mandalore, la guerra tan sólo había golpeado al Borde Exterior, planetas considerados como bárbaros para la mayoría de los habitantes del Núcleo a quienes poco les importaba lo que sucediera en aquellos mundos tan alejados de la ley, que acogían a piratas y contrabandistas. Sin embargo, Taris lo cambió todo. La única ecumenópolis capaz de rivalizar con la mismísima Coruscant iba a sumergirse de lleno en la guerra.

Las naves mandalorianas que emergieron del hiperespacio rodeando por completo al planeta podían contarse por cientos de miles. Naves capitales fuertemente armadas, acorazados, cargueros pesados y una infinidad de cargueros ligeros y cazas de combate que casi lograban eclipsar la luz solar en el lado iluminado del planeta acababan de materializarse bloqueando cualquier tipo de escapatoria del Sistema. Las dos flotas que la República había destinado al sistema Ojoster y que se habían desplegado formando un anillo alrededor de Taris incluían a naves tan ilustres como el _Auge del Ocaso_, que había participado en el asalto a Yavin IV para derrotar a Exar Kun años atrás. _Existencia_, _Emperadora de Sueños_ y la _Vengativa_, que había sobrevivido a varias batallas estelares durante la Gran Guerra Sith. _Oscuridad de Ébano_, una antigua nave de guerra mandaloriana que había sido capturada y remodelada hacía más de 50 años. La _Danzarina_, conocida por ser una de las fragatas HT-5000 más veloces jamás construidas, pero dotada de una potencia de fuego que no tenía nada que envidiar a la de una nave capital. El _Manifiesto de Justicia_, _Nube de la ilusión_ y _Llama de cristal_, cruceros clase cabeza de martillo que duplicaban en tamaño a los de su clase y que eran las tres primeras naves construidas de su generación. Muchas otras naves, cuyas historias eran menos conocidas conformaban también la flota de la República. Naves cuyos nombres no significaban mucho en aquel momento pero a buen seguro estaban a punto de hacerse un hueco en los archivos históricos de la galaxia tan solo por haber estado en aquellas coordenadas aquel fatídico día. Así, miles de años más tarde, serían bien conocidos nombres como _Redención_, _Claridad de Bespin_, _Anillo estelar_, _Azote del crepúsculo_, _Sombra de Taris_, _Áureo_, _Aguas estancadas_, _Desgarradora_, _Crisol de esperanza_, _Hacedora de mentiras_, _Sendero de plenitud_, _Salvadora_, _Lucero del alba_, _Vórtice de nebulosa_, _Dolor de hielo_, _Ruina de los cielos_, _Destello de ilusión_, _Juiciosa_, _Lluvia de arena_, _Verdad de lapislázuli_, _Amanecer de la tormenta_, _Pensadora_, _Encadenado_, _Favor de valkyria_, _Grandeza de Ruusan_, _Heraldo de Yavin_, _Resplandor ignoto_, _Icarus_, _Promesa infinita_...

Tres minutos y cincuenta y siete segundos fue el tiempo que permaneció en la batalla de Taris el _Promesa infinita_, nave de guerra de clase valeroso perteneciente a la Segunda Flota del ejército de la República. Su amplia superficie en forma de disco, reluciente gracias a la luz reflejada de las estrellas más próximas hizo que las naves mandalorianas pudiesen fijar el blanco con relativa facilidad. Dos torpedos de protones dirigidos a los hangares ventrales hicieron que los tres escuadrones de cazas que albergaba el _Promesa Infinita_ se volatilizaran antes de poder abandonar su nave comandante. Las fragatas republicanas que formaban a su alrededor no sufrieron mejor suerte. Para cuando el _Promesa Infinita_ empezaba a agonizar, casi un centenar de naves habían estallado por completo, convirtiendo aquel sector en un mar de fuego y escombros metálicos. El sector 17-J había caído y tras siete minutos de combate, los sectores 34A al 76-Z estaban copados por un enjambre de naves mandalorianas que avanzaban entre los restos de las defensas de la República.

Los sectores 145A y 67-H abarcaban una gran parte del que en aquellos momentos era el lado nocturno de Taris. Doscientos setenta y seis cruceros clase cabeza de martillo trataron de replegarse en formación defensiva ante dos oleadas de cazas mandalorianos que precedían a sus naves capitales con una potencia de fuego tal que un mero impacto era capaz de arrancar casi la mitad de la superficie del casco de los cruceros republicanos. Los cazas de la república zigzaguearon entre sus naves comandante, pero los cazas enemigos les superaban en un número de diez a uno, por lo que uno tras otro fueron abatidos sin poder oponer excesiva resistencia. Y el ejército mandaloriano siguió avanzando hacia Taris.

* * *

La estación espacial _Discordia_ era la encargada de la coordinación de las defensas planetarias de Taris y de la totalidad del sector Ojoster. Situada en la órbita más próxima al planeta, fue testigo de cómo en apenas unos minutos, las flotas mandalorianas que habían salido del hiperespacio rodeándoles por completo habían aniquilado la primera línea defensiva que el ejército de la República había orquestado alrededor de Taris. El almirante Saul Karath nunca había visto caer una primera línea de defensa en tan poco tiempo y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para mantener la calma ante el espectáculo que se desplegaba en las pantallas del puente de mando de la estación espacial _Discordia_.

-Informes de sector –ordenó Saul karath

-¡Sectore prácticamente aniquilados, señor! –contestó un duro que manejaba una pantalla con sensores.

-¡El sector Z acaba de caer, almirante! –gritó una mujer humana desde otra consola.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó Saul Karath mientras golpeaba con sus puños la mesa sobre la que se desplegaba un holograma del sector Ojoster.

-Su potencia de fuego es abrumadora –dijo Ghenko Adhar, el comandante mon calamari que gobernaba Discordia en ausencia del almirante.

Saul Karath no dijo nada. Su rostro se volvió más taciturno de lo habitual y volvió a pasarse su mano derecha por su cabello rubio, como solía hacer cuando trataba de pensar la solución a un problema, y en aquellos momentos, tenían uno realmente gordo. El almirante Karath fijó su mirada sobre el holograma que inundaba el centro de la sala de control de la estación espacial, donde cada punto rojo representaba una nave enemiga y en azul, las naves de la República. Lo que Saul Karath estaba contemplando en aquel instante, lo recordaría durante el resto de su vida. En el centro del holomapa, una esfera de color verdoso representaba al planeta Taris, al que se acercaba desde todos los vectores posibles una nebulosa rojiza, como si se acabase de generar una supernova en el sistema solar. Un fuego rojizo que abrasaba todo a su paso y avanzaba inexorablemente hacia el centro, el planeta Taris, que estaba a punto de ser engullido. Por cada minuto que pasaba, se estaban perdiendo miles de vidas. había que tomar decisiones y había que tomarlas rápido.

-Jefes de sector, ordene a todas las naves que se replieguen a la órbita interna del planeta.

-¿Almirante? –preguntó extrañado el mon calamari. –Deberíamos reforzar esas líneas y...

-Comandante Adhar –dijo Saul Karath con voz calmada. –¿Tiene miedo?

El mon calamari tembló levemente cuando las palabras del almirante dieron en la diana. Aún así, se mantuvo firme junto al almirante e incluso se permitió el lujo de sacar pecho con orgullo. Estaría muerto de miedo, sí, pero los mon calamari eran una especie honorable a la par que orgullosa, y ese orgullo hizo que apartara su miedo momentáneamente y contestará a su almirante con voz firme y enérgica.

-No, señor. No tengo miedo.

-Pues debería tenerlo, comandante. –dijo el almirante con solemnidad. –Está usted contemplando la mayor ofensiva de la historia..

* * *

Los turboláseres abrieron fuego una vez más y aniquilaron por completo el remanente de naves de la República que había sido incapaz de abandonar a tiempo el sector 36-K. La trampa que Cassus Fett había ideado para atraer al grueso de naves capitales de la Segunda Flota del ejército de la República no había dado resultado y contempló con indignación cómo sus enemigos, en vez de ayudar a aquellas naves en apuros, se retiraban hacia la órbita más interna de Taris. Aquella cobardía era precisamente lo que destruiría a la República pues un verdadero guerrero jamás huía de un combate. ¿Acaso había una gloria mayor en la vida que morir en una batalla? Por cada jornada que transcurría de aquella guerra, Cassus Fett odiaba más a sus enemigos, cuyos actos pedían a gritos su aniquilación total. El mariscal abrazó con más fuerza aún los dogmas de Mandalore y se regocijó por aquella purga que se estaba realizando en la galaxia. Sonrió bajo su máscara de _beskar_ y caminó por el puente del _Fauces de Mandalore _hacia la mesa en dónde un holograma mostraba el devenir de la batalla naval. Contempló en silencio, desde distintos ángulos la destrucción de la flota de la República, mientras a su alrededor los técnicos y analistas procesaban los datos que les proporcionaban los sensores acerca de la contienda. En efecto, las naves de la República se estaban replegando, formando un anillo cerrado en la órbita interna de Taris, dejando la atmósfera a sus espaldas, lo cual dificultaría la maniobrabilidad de sus enemigos. Cassus Fett asintió. Podía despreciar a sus enemigos por su cobardía, pero también admiró la estrategia que adoptaba el almirante Saul Karath, porque aquella maniobra era sin duda idea de alguien como el almirante Karath, quien de momento estaba consiguiendo que la flota de la República no se descompusiera. Era un buen estratega y alguien apto para estar a las órdenes de Cassus Fett si el almirante sobreviviera a aquella batalla.

-Abra un enlace con la flota –ordenó Cassus Fett a su segundo oficial. –Sitúe el _Fauces de Mandalore_ en vanguardia y que la Primera y Segunda flota avancen en formación con nosotros.

El segundo oficial cumplió la orden de su mariscal lleno de orgullo por adentrarse de lleno en batalla. En escasos minutos, centenares de naves capitales mandalorianas empezaron a formar alrededor del _Fauces de Mandalore_, que había puesto sus motores iónicos a máxima potencia, con su proa orientada hacia Taris y los cientos de naves y plataformas de defensa que se agolpaban en la órbita inferior del planeta, formando una frágil red que no sería rival para la potencia de fuego mandaloriano. En menos de veinte minutos entrarían en batalla.

-Naves saliendo del hiperespacio, señor –interrumpió el oficial de comunicaciones.

Cassus Fett dejó de observar el holomapa y se volvió para encarar al oficial de comunicaciones. El hecho de que una nave llegara tarde al combate se consideraba una deshonra merecedora de una pena capital. Su oficial de mayor rango sería ejecutado en el puente de su nave, ante la presencia del resto de oficiales.

-Indentificación –ordenó Cassus Fett

-Es el _Lamento de los inocentes_ junto con media docena de fragatas –respondió nervioso el oficial.

-La sith –dijo Cassus Fett.

\- Recibimos una comunicación entrante, señor

Cassus Fett permaneció en el puente de mando, observando a través del transpariacero la grandeza del destructor estelar que se aproximaba a su posición. Los mandalorianos eran un pueblo que raramente sentían admiración por otras especies, menos aún por los twi´leks, a quienes consideraban una raza menor que sólo servían para procurar esclavos y prostitutas a la galaxia. Pero aquella hembra twi´lek era distinta a todo lo que él había conocido. Era osada y poderosa. Se había autoproclamado Emperatriz del renacido Imperio Sith. Era despiadada, una gran guerrera llena de ira y que ansiaba la destrucción de la República por encima de todo. Y eso era algo que Fett admiraba. Le hizo un gesto a su oficial para que aceptaran la transmisión.

-Mariscal, disculpe mi tardanza. –la voz de Darth Asha se escuchaba a través de la megafonía del puente de mando, pero todos podían sentirla también en su interior. –Tuve que hacer una intervención en el Senado.

-Emperatriz, es un honor que se una a la batalla –dijo Cassus Fett

-El _Lamento de los inocentes_ está a su entera disposición, Mariscal –dijo Darth Asha. –Sin embargo, yo tengo asuntos que atender en la superficie del planeta. Necesitaré que me abra un vector de entrada a través de las defensas de la República.

-Considérelo hecho, emperatriz

Cassus Fett cortó la transmisión y aguardó a que sus analistas le dieran el mejor vector de aproximación posible a Taris. Las coordenadas se recalcularon en las pantallas centrales y al cabo de unos minutos se había fijado ya el nuevo rumbo hacia el sector más débil de las defensas de la República. Volvió a dirigirse a la flota para que adoptasen una formación de cuña que concentrase la mayor potencia de ataque en el sector 39-N. Quince minutos de aproximación en los que la República no tendría tiempo suficiente para reposicionar sus defensas. Atacarían con toda la potencia de fuego disponible y abrirían una brecha para que la sith pudiese entrar en el planeta y hacer lo que quisiera que tuviera que hacer allí abajo. Después, la República conseguiría cerrar la brecha y el combate orbital continuaría. Cassus Fett tuvo que apoyarse sobre una mesa para controlar su excitación. Realmente iba a disfrutar muchísimo en aquella batalla.

* * *

**Cathar**

Un leve temblor de tierra seguido por un sonido monótono hizo que el polvo acumulado durante miles de años volviese al aire cuando los generadores geotérmicos de la fortaleza fueron nuevamente activados por el batallón Trueno. Aquel lugar, el _Aveh sukkar_, según las palabras del Anciano, era la fortaleza en donde Ushuk Tha había combatido a los invasores hacía dos mil años. Allí había muerto y su leyenda había unificado a todas las tribus de Cathar. Excavada en la roca, se internaba en las profundidades de la montaña. Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna otra salida al exterior, por lo que el batallón Trueno y los cathar no tendrían ninguna otra vía de escapatoria en cuanto el ejército mandaloriano irrumpiese por la única abertura del valle.

Durante la primera hora, tras conseguir que la energía volviese a fluir por el complejo, Razor y Hihdo comprobaron minuciosamente las defensas de las que disponía aquel lugar. Lo que a primera vista parecía ser una mera brecha excavada en una montaña, pronto resultó ser una estructura amurallada provista de torretas con cañones iónicos perfectamente distribuidos a lo largo de todo el perímetro. A pesar del paso de los años, la mayoría de ellos estaban funcionales y Razor ordenó de inmediato a los técnicos ugnaughts que se pusiesen a trabajar en ellos. El capitán Omas instaló el puesto de mando en una sala interior, cuyas paredes estaban recubiertas de duracero y que disponía de varias mesas con monitores que no funcionaban y un holomapa en el centro de la sala que hizo que varios paneles del techo se desprendiesen cuando Vyn Omas intentó activarlo.

Lea, la mujer de Onderon experta en comunicaciones consiguió dotar de energía varias salas destinadas al control de las defensas de la fortaleza y en escasas horas había conseguido que los sistemas funcionasen casi al 80% de su capacidad. Todo aquello contribuyó a elevar el ánimo de soldados y civiles, que empezaban a vislumbrar una leve esperanza de sobrevivir en aquella guerra. Los cathar fueron trasladados hacia el interior de la montaña, hacia cuevas que antaño habían servido para el almacenaje de recursos y que actualmente sólo contenían chatarra inservible. Era lo más parecido a un hogar que habían tenido en los últimos días.

Cuando las últimas luces del atardecer desaparecían y más sistemas funcionaban en el _Aveh sukkar_, el capitán Omas reunió a sus oficiales en el puesto de control para hacer un primer balance de la situación actual. Al no disponer de sillas, se sentaron sobre los contenedores de suministros que estaban distribuidos de manera desordenada por toda la sala. Vyn Omas carraspeó y encendió el datapad que portaba entre sus manos. Todos guardaron silencio de inmediato, a la espera de las palabras de su capitán y Razor asintió levemente con su cabeza al comprobar cómo finalmente el joven capitán Omas se había ganado el respeto del batallón Trueno.

-Señores, esto es lo que tenemos –dijo Vyn Omas mientras agitaba levemente su datapad. –Los sistemas están funcionales al 80%. El perímetro de defensa ha sido revisado y al menos 7 torretas funcionan correctamente. Reposicionaremos dos de ellas para poder cubrir la mayor superficie posible.

-Tuercas cree que es posible instalar el armamento de uno de nuestros vehículos andadores junto al acceso principal –añadió Hihdo. –Es más, dice que lo instalará igualmente ya que tuvo que cargar con él desde el paso de montaña.

-Ingenieros... –suspiró Razor.

-Respecto al suministro de energía –continuó diciendo Vyn Omas. –Los sistemas deflectores están seriamente dañados por lo que no podremos generar ningún campo de energía.

-Genial –murmuró Hihdo. -¿Qué hacemos si nos disparan torpedos?

-No lo harán –intervino Razor. –Si quisieran bombardearnos ya lo hubiesen hecho.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el teniente –añadió Vyn Omas. –El ataque será terrestre. Avanzarán por el valle y se plantarán ante nuestra puerta. Las defensas aguantarán un tiempo, pero se sobrecargarán ante un ataque continuo.

-Tenemos que pensar cómo vamos a combatirles cuando entren en la fortaleza. –dijo Razor. -Si tenéis alguna idea éste es el momento de exponerla.

Antes de que contestara el capitán Omas, las puertas de la sala se abrieron y entró Lea sujetando un equipo entre sus manos que depositó ruidosamente sobre el suelo en el centro de la sala. Activó un panel de control y tecleó una serie de códigos en él hasta que finalmente el aparato se activó y proyectó un holograma azulado que representaba la fortaleza.

-Desconozco si estos planos están actualizados –dijo Lea con media sonrisa en su rostro. –Pero dudo que se hayan hecho reformas en los últimos...¿dos mil años?

-Tendrán que servir –dijo Razor mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba al holograma.

Hihdo le imitó y se puso en el otro extremo de la holoproyección, observándola con detenimiento.

-Estos dos pasillos centrales serán difíciles de defender –dijo el rodiano. –Podríamos establecer barricadas... aquí y aquí.

-Ganaríamos algo de tiempo para replegarnos –añadió Razor.

-¿Replegarnos hacia dónde? –preguntó Lea. –Por esas puertas entrarán cientos..., miles, como si fuesen un enjambre geonosiano. Nos van a masacrar

Razor y Hihdo fueron incapaces de hacer ninguna réplica a las palabras que acababa de pronunciar Lea, porque la chica tenía razón. Se mirase como se mirase, lo único que estaban haciendo era alargar lo inevitable. El ejército mandaloriano iba a aniquilarles. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

-Supongo que a estas alturas la rendición no es una opción –aventuró Hihdo

Razor sabía perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo su amigo rodiano. _Sobrevive hoy para luchar otro día_. Sin embargo Mandalore no consideraría a los miembros del batallón Trueno como unos prisioneros cualquiera después de todos los problemas que le habían causado. El ejército mandaloriano que avanzaba hacia ellos tenían órdenes de acabar con ellos completamente, y destruir así el símbolo de esperanza que la resistencia en Cathar había supuesto para la República y la galaxia. Aquello serviría de escarmiento y Mandalore lanzaría su mensaje a la galaxia: Toda resistencia sería inútil. Razor desvió la vista hacia su capitán. Luchar o rendirse muy posiblemente llevasen a un idéntico final, pero sería el capitán Omas quien decidiese lo que iban a hacer.

-Teniente –dijo Vyn Omas dirigiéndose a Razor. –Que sus hombres preparen las defensas. Va a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

Cuando la oscuridad de la noche se cernió sobre la fortaleza y el valle tan solo estaba tenuemente iluminado por el reflejo de las dos lunas de Cathar, la alarma saltó en uno de los puestos de vigilancia. Un joven muchacho llamado Tharas Dremine, cuyas escasas aptitudes para el combate contrastaban con su gran ingenio que le había convertido en uno de los principales proveedores de suministros del batallón, observó con sus macrobinoculares cómo las primeras unidades del ejército mandaloriano hacían su aparición por la abertura del valle. A los pocos minutos, la totalidad del batallón Trueno había acudido a los puestos de combate que se les habían asignado y cuando Razor llegó a la zona de la muralla en donde estaba apostado Tharas Dremine, cientos de mandalorianos inundaban el valle. El muchacho le tendió los macrobinoculares a su teniente, que se apoyó en un saliente para disponer de un mejor ángulo de observación.

-No paran de entrar... –dijo el muchacho con un tono de miedo en su voz.

Razor siguió observando a sus enemigos y calculó que habría ya más de un millar en aquel valle. Y seguían apareciendo por la grieta. A sus espaldas escuchó el ruido de sus hombres cargando las armas y distribuyéndose a lo largo de la muralla, entre los baluartes defensivos que se habían estado construyendo durante las últimas horas.

-Teniente, informe de la situación –ordenó Vyn Omas a través del intercomunicador.

-Veo a miles de ellos, señor –dijo Razor. –Se están distribuyendo por el valle en formación abierta, sin avanzar directamente hacia nosotros.

-Para ellos no es más que un juego –dijo Hihdo desde su posición en el extremo norte de la muralla.

-¿Cuántos.. son? –se escuchó la voz de Lea, quebrada por el intercomunicador.

-Es el fin –dijo alguien tras Razor quien cada vez agarraba con más fuerza sus macrobinoculares.

Razor no supo a ciencia cierta durante cuánto tiempo permaneció observando lo que estaba sucediendo en el valle que se extendía ante ellos. El ejército mandaloriano no disponía de vehículos de asalto, ni de armamento pesado y tampoco se observaba ningún tipo de apoyo aéreo. Solo eran soldados que iban a pie y que de momento no habían hecho ningún ademán de iniciar el ataque contra la fortaleza. Tan sólo avanzaban para permitir que más soldados entrasen en el valle. Razor decidió que ya había visto suficiente y le devolvió los macrobinoculares al muchacho. Después, volvió a activar su intercomunicador.

-Capitán, sugiero que descansemos un poco. No atacarán hasta el amanecer.

-¿Cómo sabe eso, teniente? –preguntó Vyn Omas.

Razor no lo podía asegurar con certeza, pero tenía la corazonada de que los guerreros mandalorianos no atacarían bajo el amparo de la oscuridad, sencillamente porque no lo necesitaban. Disfrutaban con la guerra y alargarían aquella caza el máximo posible. Al batallón Trueno se le iba a conceder una noche más. Razor miró a los soldados que le rodeaban. Muchos de ellos, demasiado jóvenes para estar allí, se habían convertido en adultos durante los últimos meses y habían consumido demasiadas etapas de su vida en tan poco tiempo. ¿Cuál sería su premio ante tal sacrificio? Todo se estaba precipitando hacia su inevitable conclusión.

-Capitán, necesito pedirle algo –dijo Razor

-Le escucho –contestó Vyn Omas tras un fuerte sonido de estática que le indicó a Razor que las baterías de su intercomunicador se estaban agotando.

-Deles la noche libre a los muchachos.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Vyn Omas. –Teniente, ¿se ha vuelto loco? ¡Estamos rodeados por el enemigo!

-Precisamente por eso se lo pido, capitán. –contestó Razor con voz tranquila. –Para muchos va a ser su última noche.

-Teniente... –intentó protestar Vyn Omas, pero entendía perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo Razor. –Está bien. Confío en su criterio. Que cada uno pase la noche como desee, pero quiero a todo el mundo sobrio y en sus puestos antes del alba.

-Gracias, capitán –dijo Razor y a continuación cortó la comunicación.

* * *

**En algún lugar desconocido**

_He llegado a entender que las sensaciones describen lo que somos y aquello en lo que estamos destinados a convertirnos. Lo primero que sentí (¿al nacer?) fue dolor y esa sensación ha perdurado en el tiempo. Siempre ha estado aquí, conmigo. El dolor estaba enmascarando el resto de sensaciones, por eso cuando me acostumbré a él, conseguí apartarlo y deshacerme de esa sensación. Un nuevo mundo estaba empezando a abrirse ante mí. Seguía incapaz de ver lo que había a mi alrededor. La hiriente luz cegadora me cubría con un velo que me apartaba de la realidad, de lo que somos. Pero he comenzado a sentir. Tengo una forma física definida y soy capaz de sentir mi cuerpo. Consigo moverme. _

_Algo me aprisiona y limita mis movimientos. Vuelvo a sentir ese dolor infernal cada vez que trato de moverme. Mi espalda arde y siento que poseo unas piernas que están entumecidas. Intento moverme un poco más, haciendo un esfuerzo terrible, sin importarme el olor que siento, pero el resultado es el mismo de siempre, acompañado de ese sonido metálico de algo que se arrastra por el suelo. ¿Son cadenas? Sí, creo que lo son, porque siento como si mis tobillos estuviesen a punto de desgarrarse. Están apresados por algo frío que me impide separarlos. Trato de escapar de esta prisión, de esta cárcel del destino. ¿Seré capaz de hacerlo yo sola? He intentado varias veces abrir los ojos, pero soy incapaz de ver nada. O más concretamente, podría decir que soy capaz de verlo todo, pero no con la mirada. Es extraño. Veo sin necesidad de usar mis ojos. Me concentraré en eso._

_El tiempo sigue pasando. Días, semanas, meses...contribuyendo a aumentar mi locura. Mi mente sufre sus efectos, mi cuerpo también. De mi mente, me encargo yo. Estoy aprendiendo muchísimas cosas, ¿quizás recordando lo que ya sabía? Gracias a eso, a pesar de esta prisión, soy capaz de viajar por la galaxia que hay ahí fuera. Pero me vigilan, sobre todo Ella. Ella tiene mucho poder, un poder maligno, oscuro y frío. Un poder que se está extendiendo por la galaxia. Hay una guerra, una guerra que va a cambiarlo todo. He visto cosas, pero Ella no me deja ver más. Su presencia me aprisiona más que estas cadenas que me impiden moverme. ¿Por qué no acaba conmigo de una vez? Sería tan fácil..._

_Cuando mi cuerpo está a punto de colapsarse, suele enviar a alguien para que me inyecte más vida. Más tiempo que me permita seguir aquí, en mi cautiverio, sufriendo. Viene, me suministra algún tipo de sustancia que hace que mi cuerpo no se colapse y después se va. Sin decir ni una palabra, pura inercia. En esos momentos, mientras la cura hace efecto, es cuando mi cuerpo físico vuelve a nutrirse de nuevo y recupero parte de mi poder. A pesar de que cada vez duran menos sus efectos, me da esperanza de que tal vez sea capaz de pensar en cómo salir de aquí antes de que todo termine para siempre._

_El tiempo sigue pasando y he desistido ya en intentar medirlo. Necesito toda la concentración posible para resolver este problema. Cada vez domino mejor mi poder. Viajo más lejos y mis capacidades para sentir la presencia de Ella están mejorando considerablemente. Hace algún tiempo he aprendido a "esconderme" de ella y he conseguido viajar sin que Ella lo note. Soy más consciente del mundo que me rodea y ahora soy capaz de "tocar" a otros seres. Peligrosos, en su mayoría, controlados por Ella. No me ayudarán y tengo que evitarlos a toda costa. Pero mis habilidades han mejorado mucho y ellos son incapaces de percibir mi presencia. Si me detectasen...se lo dirían a Ella y entonces...¿todo terminaría? Tal vez fuese lo mejor._

_Algo ha cambiado. He sentido a seres que no están controlados por Ella. Débiles, incapaces de ayudarme, pero proporcionándome la esperanza y el deseo de que tal vez en la galaxia quede alguien que no esté bajo su yugo. Eso hace que me concentre con más fuerza aún. Tengo que encontrar a alguien, tengo que encontrar a alguien, tengo que encontrar..._

_Débil, pero lo siento. No sé dónde está, pero también está en problemas, como yo. Ha sufrido tanto... pero es fuerte. Siento su energía, muy debilitada, pero luchando intensamente por mantenerse con vida. Tengo que contactar con él, tengo que ser capaz de hacerlo porque quizás él sea mi única esperanza. Viajo hasta él, lo pierdo durante unos instantes y luego vuelvo a encontrarlo. Él también se encuentra al límite, prisionero de Ella. Necesito su ayuda._

_¡Necesito tú ayuda! ¡Ayúdame!_

* * *

**Korriban**

Kona Anquard abrió lentamente sus ojos, con la esperanza de que todo hubiese sido un mal sueño, pero inmediatamente reconoció aquel techo y supo que seguía en el laboratorio de Demagol, el científico mandaloriano que había estado experimentando con él durante las últimas semanas, desde que fue capturado por Darth Asha. El mon calamari estaba parcialmente desnudo, tumbado sobre una mesa metálica a la que estaba atado mediante varios grilletes. Intentó forcejear, en vano, pues sus fuerzas estaban seriamente mermadas y volvió a invocar a la Fuerza una vez más. Nada. Se sentía como si alguien le hubiese vaciado por dentro. ¿La Fuerza podía desaparecer de los seres?. Kona Anquard no lo creía posible, ni había ningún indicio de ello a lo largo de la historia. Al menos, en la Orden jedi no existían registros que corroborasen que tal hecho fuese posible. La Fuerza existía en todos los seres de la galaxia y eso era un dogma. Entonces...¿cómo podía explicar lo que le estaba sucediendo? La respuesta parecía estar clara: Demagol

El mandaloriano llevaba tiempo tratando de averiguar los misterios de la Fuerza para usarla en su propio beneficio. No eran pocos los jedis que habían desaparecido en los últimos tiempos para caer en las garras de aquel individuo. Y durante el último año, gracias a la nueva emperatriz, Darth Asha, había podido disfrutar de numerosas muestras para llevar a cabo sus experimentos. Eso era lo que los jedis significaban para Demagol. Una simple muestra de tejido vivo del que obtener datos que le ayudasen a finalizar su estudio.

Aquel pensamiento enfureció al mon calamari al recordar a sus compañeros desaparecidos, que muy posiblemente habrían sido arrastrados hasta aquel lugar, como él. No había visto a nadie más, ni había sentido a ningún otro jedi allí, y a juzgar por el deterioro que había sufrido su cuerpo desde su encarcelamiento, las esperanzas de que en aquellas instalaciones quedase algún otro jedi con vida eran nulas. Estaba solo y si quería sobrevivir tendría que pensar en algo con rapidez. Pero estaba tan débil...

_¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡Ayúdame!_

Volvía a oír voces. El principal efecto que producían en su cuerpo las sustancias que le inyectaba Demagol era una alteración casi completa de la percepción de la realidad. Muchas veces no lograba saber si estaba en aquel lugar (donde quisiese que fuese) o vagando perdido a lo largo de la galaxia. Demagol podía fragmentar una mente con relativa facilidad y diseccionarla para extraer todo su contenido.

_Eres... ¿un jedi?_

-Soy un jedi –respondió instintivamente Kona Anquard, seguido de un gesto de dolor cuando su propia voz desgarró su garganta.

_¡Puedes oírme!¡Lo he logrado!_

-¿Quien... eres? –logró preguntar el mon calamari, mientras pensaba que había perdido definitivamente la cordura.

_Yo también estoy prisionera_

-¿Dónde? –preguntó Kona

_Aquí. Eres el único que puedes ayudarme_

-No creo que esté en condiciones de ayudar a nadie –dijo el mon calamari. Los músculos de su cuerpo protestaban cada vez que intentaba moverse.

_Pero eres un jedi..._

-Ya ni siquiera sé lo que soy o lo que queda de mí. Demagol me ha...

_¡Cuidado! ¡Vienen!_

Las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron súbitamente y dos humanos vestidos con trajes aislantes entraron en la sala. Kona Anquard cerró instintivamente sus ojos, se recostó en la camilla y permaneció inmóvil. Los humanos avanzaron hacia él y pasaron de largo.

_¡No te muevas!_

El mon calamari hizo caso a la advertencia de aquella voz femenina que le hablaba directamente a su mente y escuchó cómo los humanos conversaban tras él. Abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos y con su visión periférica observó a los dos humanos, de espaldas, revisando una serie de datos que mostraba un monitor.

_Tienes que deshacerte de ellos. ¡Es tu única posibilidad!_

¿Cómo?, pensó el mon calamari, que permanecía atado a la mesa del laboratorio. Miró a su alrededor y vio una vibrodaga sobre una plataforma que contenía distintos recipientes de vidrio. Los grilletes apenas le dejaban estirar los brazos. Inalcanzable.

_¡Ahora!_

Cuando la voz gritó en su cabeza, los grilletes se soltaron y Kona Anquard quedó libre. No dudó un instante y saltó de la mesa hacia donde estaba la vibrodaga. Hizo ruido y supo que los humanos le habían oído. Alcanzó la vibrodaga y se volvió rápidamente, tratando de dejar a un lado el dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo y que estaba a punto de hacer que perdiera el conocimiento. Vio los rostros de los dos humanos, perplejos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No eran guerreros y eso iba a jugar en favor del jedi. Tal vez tuviese una oportunidad.

_¡Usa la mesa!_

El mon calamari empujó la mesa metálica contra los humanos, a quienes golpeó y dejó aprisionados contra un mamparo. Unos segundos valiosos que no podía desperdiciar. Uno de ellos tenía un blaster. Kona se abalanzó sobre él y le hundió la vibrodaga en su garganta mientras la mano del humano se agitaba y el blaster se disparaba hacia el techo. Mientras, el otro humano había conseguido zafarse y corría hacia la puerta.

_¡No dejes que escape o habrá terminado todo!_

El mon calamari trató de correr hacia él, pero sus piernas fallaron y cayó al suelo, golpeándose contra una estantería con diverso instrumental médico que cayó sobre él. Frascos que se rompieron a su alrededor y le salpicaron de fragmentos de vidrio y diversos líquidos. Una bandeja metálica le golpeó en el pecho, pero logró agarrarla con su mano derecha. El humano estaba a punto de insertar el código de apertura de la puerta. Kona Anquard aferró con fuerza la bandeja metálica y la lanzó contra el humano, golpeándole en la nuca. El hombre cayó al suelo, sin sentido o muerto.

El mon calamari trató de recuperar el aliento, sin perder la vista de la puerta, que podría abrirse en cualquier momento tras el jaleo que acababa de organizar. Entonces, todo acabaría. Tuvo que ayudarse del mobiliario cercano para ponerse en pie, ignorando el dolor que sentía.

_Nadie te ha oído. ¡Ahora es tu oportunidad!_

-De acuerdo –logró articular Kona, que empezaba a ver una diminuta luz de esperanza.

El mon calamari se acercó a una estantería llena de medicamentos y buscó algo que le calmase el dolor y le mantuviese despierto. No tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba y se inyectó una mezcla de analgésicos que en pocos segundos empezaron a hacerle efecto. Al menos podría caminar con ciertas garantías. Buscó a su alrededor y en un ríncón encontró tirada en el suelo su túnica de jedi junto con su sable de luz. Se vistió con rapidez, se acercó a la puerta y descubrió que su huída no iba a ser tan fácil.

-Mierda, tiene un código.

_65AZ68_

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Kona mientras insertaba el código.

_No tengo ni idea, pero sé que ese código abre la puerta_

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió con un débil siseo y el mon calamari salió a un oscuro corredor que olía a polvo. ¿Dónde estaba aquella instalación? Seguía ciego en la Fuerza y cada vez se daba más cuenta de lo que suponía perder la principal manera que tenían los jedis de ver el mundo. Avanzó por el corredor, en silencio pero con rapidez. Su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse mejor y eso era bueno. LLegó a una bifurcación y se decantó por el camino de la derecha.

_Izquierda_

Kona hizo caso a la voz que hablaba en su cabeza y tomó la dirección que le indicó. Siguió avanzando hasta una nueva bifurcación donde el duracero era sustituido por la roca y varias antorchas colgadas de las paredes iluminaban la sala. Estaba en una especie de templo y aquello no tenía muy buena pinta. Escuchó voces tras él. Gritos que iban en aumento.

_Saben que has escapado. ¡Tienes que darte prisa!_

El mon calamari corrió, sin importarle ya el ruido que pudiese causar. tenía que salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes. Una nueva intersección apareció ante él.

_¡Detente!_

Kona se detuvo en seco y a punto estuvo de resbalar.

_¡Agáchate!¡Ahora!_

El mon calamari se agachó contra una pared de roca mientras escuchaba el sonido de pisadas que iba en aumento. Un grupo de media docena de guerreros massassi pasaron corriendo por el corredor que tenía ante él y volvieron a perderse entre la oscuridad. Si la voz no le hubiese prevenido, se hubiese topado de lleno con ellos y ahora estaría muerto.

_¡Corre!_

Kona Anquard corrió, atravesó la intersección y se encontró con unas escaleras de piedra que ascendían. El aire cambió y supo que aquel camino llevaba hacia el exterior. Tropezó varias veces con los escalones y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared de roca para no caerse, pero siguió avanzando sin mirar hacia atrás hasta que finalmente el corredor desembocó en el exterior. Un aire seco y frío le golpeó en el rostro y castigó su delicada piel, que a estas alturas estaba bastante deshidratada. Era de noche y eso le favorecía. Miró a su alrededor y supo inmediatamente dónde se encontraba. Estaba en la cima de un ziggurat. Aquello tenía que ser Korriban, el corazón del Imperio Sith.

-Muy bien, Kona –dijo el mon calamari. -¿Cómo piensas salir de aquí?

Pero entonces sintió algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. El lado oscuro era extremadamente intenso en aquel planeta y fue capaz de sentir toda la maldad y odio que emanaba a su alrededor. Pero también sintió algo más. Muy débil, pero no muy lejano. La Fuerza. El mon calamari se dio la vuelta y trató de vislumbrar lo que tenía a su alrededor, ayudado por la luz que emitían las estrellas. Vio cómo el ziggurat estaba construido en el interior de un desértico valle rodeado por montañas de angostos picos y desprovistas de vegetación ¿Estaba sintiendo el lado luminoso de la Fuerza en aquellas montañas? ¡Sí, lo estaba sintiendo!

_¡Rápido! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!¡No nos queda mucho tiempo!_

Era aquella voz. Ahora sabía de dónde provenía. La mujer que hablaba en su cabeza estaba allí, en algún lugar entre las montañas. Era un diminuto punto luminoso entre la inmensidad de la oscuridad. Entonces, Kona Anquard abrió completamente sus ojos y sus palabras salieron instintivamente de su boca.

-¿Maestra Sunrider?


End file.
